Cold Amber
by deirdre's dreams
Summary: Her past is something one must not dwell into or death will be theirs. He risked his own to find it all out. They are but pawns trapped in a ploy woven in decades of power, deceit and desire, and the key of it all lies in the flames of cold amber.HevnxB.
1. Hints

PROLOGUE

_She lay under the soft, cool bed of earth._

_Unmoving._

_Unblinking._

_Shamelessly vulnerable._

_And suddenly, oh so suddenly, her dreams snapped open so wide, greeting her to consciousness as her amber eyes started to flutter to reality._

_She was greeted by a blurred vision of falling dead leaves and clear blue skies, a vision masked by tears that dared to fall._

_Her skin felt damp. Her breathing seemed ragged as images started to flash quickly at the back of her head._

_Leaves. Brown. Red screams. Blood. Death._

_Another death._

_One by one, drop by drop, her tears fell, as they danced together with the painful scent of bronzed memories._

_'Never again…please…never again…'_

Snap back to reality.

Her amber eyes are alert now, forced to open by the annoying screech of the alarm clock and the more annoying thrum of her phone.

The time declares 7:30 AM. Too early yet too late.

Still having traces of the nightmare she wished to push away (though also equally aware that it will never do for it IS forever a part of her), she hesitantly rose from her soft haven called her bed and dutifully answered the exasperating machine.

"Speaking", she declared, her voice having the edge of professionalism with no traces of lack of sleep whatsoever.

"I have a new mission", replied the familiar voice, bringing her to alert attention.

Not again…

"Following."

She never thought that she was fond of one-line responses. She who is so different…who dared to be different…

I love that sweet creamy skin of yours…

She cringed at the memory.

It was the voice on the other side that brought her back to her bearings. Again.

"This job will earn you a lot of money, but it equally is as dangerous. Give me the best abled men that you can find. Meet me at this time and place…do you have a pen?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

And the voice on the line very carefully gave the directions. The place revealed sure sounds like a labyrinth in its own right.

So much for the pen.

"Please be there tomorrow, 8:00 AM sharp. Meet us at the booth in the farthest corner on the right as you enter the door. The details to be given will be brief so I am counting on your professionalism with regards to punctuality. So please, don't try to waste my time."

"Yes, sir. We will be there as ordered. Thank you and goo-"

The other end's sharp slamming click was all she heard afterwards.

Does he have a temper…

As opposed to her client's manners, she softly replaced her phone as she began to think.

"Guess it's time to get those guys to eat again."

And she wondered, as she started to prepare for take-off, it this one won't bring any nightmares this time.


	2. Differentiae

CHAPTER ONE: DIFFERENTIAE

"Bani'mhungryi'mhungryi'mhungryi'msohungrybanwaaaahhhhh!"

"Shut up you freaking goose ball! It's not that I DON'T know it you damn brute! Now- get- off- me-!"

"ButBanI'm--"

"For the gods of Babylon City please SHUT UP! When did YOUR hunger ever became MY fault, you leech!"

"ButI'm--"

"SSSSHHHHHUUUUUTTTT UUUUPPPPPP!"

"--hungry…"

Such is the wonderful exchange of words at the Honky Tonk. So wonderful, that the people passing by would regard the place a haunted, abnormal, dilapidated piece of structure- which serves coffee and sandwiches.

But then again, there really aren't that many people who pass by Honky Tonk.

And there isn't any day when not-so-normal things don't happen there, either.

But this day is different. They can sense it in the air around them. For one (besides the seemingly obvious caterwaul of the two stubborn oversized brats), Natsumi's face bore a rather worried expression. Paul, though still in his dark glasses and daily paper, gave an expectant "pose".

For the first time, neither of the two gave any care – nor any hint of acknowledgment- to the two shrieking _professionals_. Their mind is completely occupied with something else, though they don't know exactly why.

Something is different. And it's coming real soon. They can't put a finger on it, but they both know, something- or someone- has gone wrong.

The tinkling of the bells (A/N: or chimes perhaps?) signaling a newcomer says it all, and a slightly shocked expression- considering, of course, if this someone do possess such facial expressions- crossed the person's features. It really was a humiliating sight, the two self-acclaimed-100 percent-success-rate get backers, fighting like irrational goats.

"My, my, my! You really have me fooled here, my dear retrievers! It never crossed my mind that you are capable of giving this place such display of…entertainment."

And everyone froze at the sound of the menacing voice.

"Oh, good morning, sir, what can we do for you?" asked Natsumi, rather disappointed at the one she saw. It was nonchalantly clear that she was expecting somebody other than the newcomer who always wore a business suit, a stupidly worn hat, a deceptively polite-but deeply dangerous-smile...

And a body with imbedded scalpels, to be further exact.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Jackal!" hissed Ban, gritting his teeth to the monster. A chibied Ginji, on the other hand, tightened his grip on Ban's arm as he hid unsuccessfully from view, his eyes instantly welling with obviously what.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really must calm down, Midou Ban."

Smile. Slight tilt of the head.

"Uh, hello there, Ginji-kun."

Smile. Wider. Show of some teeth.

Loud gulp. "Uh…h…hi th…th…there…D…D…doctor-" louder gulp "-J…J…Ja...Jac..kal… Howdoyoutoday?"

Tremor on voice. Gulp.

"How nice of you to ask, Ginji-kun. I'm perfectly well, yet very bored. I've been expecting to see you more often…where have you been?"

Gulp. Shiver. Gulp. "We're quite well, too, Doctor." _Before you appeared, anyway._ "We've been quite…"

He couldn't find the right words to say, which put Ban to the rescue.

"There's no place for someone like you here, beast!" spat Ban, his voice suddenly dropping a dangerous octave.

Smile. "But I do believe this is a public place, right, Midou Ban? Oh, and I need a cup of coffee, Miss. No sugar. Please", he added softly, answering Natsumi's question a while ago.

"Don't make me repeat my words, _dear_ doctor. I suggest you move out. Now."

"Now, I do believe that's useless, Ban. Especially when we're only here to grab some coffee- _peacefully_. It's not that we're fighting against each other for a precious mural or a priceless artifact", a feminine voice butt in, cutting off any unsatisfactory remarks. And the slender figure of the female came into view, her face oddly illuminated by the light entering the opened door. But no one could escape the sarcastic smirk she gave.

Lady Poison.

"Oh, Himiko! It's nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Ginji. I'd also like a cup of coffee, please." She then turned her attention to the three men. It's quite clear in her eyes and smile that she didn't miss the commotion brought by the pair a while ago.

"Now, I suggest we all sit down, shall we? After all, the chairs are available." (A/N: I know the remark sounds stupid, but that's exactly my point.)

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The moment she got closer to the place, the faster did her doubts turn to certainty.

_My God, have I overdone it again? Why do I feel that they somehow knew?_

She wished badly that she's wrong. After all, the consequences would be very grave, if _this one spills out. _Though she knew that if ever it happens, there's no one to blame but herself alone.

After all, she's the one on hiding, right?

_You can never escape me, my precious angel…_

She squeezed her eyes shut, more painfully this time. Damn. She is _more than scared._ She tried so hard to keep all of it in wraps so no one would ever be hurt, but it keeps coming back.

He is coming back. And he's going to get her this time. She can feel it in her bones.

And she's afraid.

Trying harder to be composed before meeting the retrievers, she quickly erased everything from her mind and thought about nothing but on how to become bitchy and flirtatious.

Oh how she hated her job sometimes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"She's coming", whispered Natsumi.

Paul, though sensing what she means, gave no comment, as he looked up to her and looked down again for his paper. But halfway through, though, he gave a quick glance to the four who didn't seem to notice the girl's comment. The retrievers were given sandwiches and coffee- for free- just to save their egos for now. He really didn't know why, but he was glad that they didn't catch Natsumi's comment. Now he's back to his paper, half concentrating and half hoping that she will come soon.

And after a few more moments, Hevn did arrive, wearing a very promising and seductive smile. Her body is covered from neck to lower knee. Her legs are wrapped with gray-colored stockings.

"Ginji? Ban? I have a new job for you."


	3. Benefit of a Doubt

When they heard her sweet voice, Ginji's eyes were suddenly alight with hopeful joy and Ban's spoke of incoming yen.

Their savior has finally arrived. Not that a particular _he_ would want to admit it, anyway.

"What took you so long to find us a job!" Ban reprimanded Hevn, his tone a bit harsher than the usual when dealing with Hevn.

For a moment, something flickered in the woman's eyes, but it was extinguished just as easily.

He didn't know what got to him, but he shoved what he saw away and further insulted the woman. "And what suddenly made you become so decent today, Hevn? Got a long night? Afraid we might notice the marks? Was he that thorough? Were _you_ that satisfied?"

Her amber eyes flashed again, but this time it took longer than usual to extinguish it. The man definitely knew how to hit a nerve.

But she decided a long time ago never to care about that anymore, how falsely she may have been accused.

"Ban! You're being unfair!" Ginji demanded. But Hevn cut him off.

"I'm so sorry, my dear Ban. I didn't know you miss me that well enough. Let's just say I got a bit discouraged and distracted. After all, who would want to give someone jobs he oftentimes refuses? And would you prefer that for something more entertaining and stress-free?"

Ginji suddenly knelt and hugged Hevn's stockinged leg. "Oh, Hevn-san! Please don't neglect us! We need you more than anybody else! Please forgive Ban for his sudden ferocity. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He then turned to Ban with a scowl. "Apologize, Ban."

"Why should I apologize? Was it my fault that she gave us jobs that would mostly lead us to our graves! And now she's asking why we never accepted them!"

"How would you know that they're that dangerous when you haven't even given them a try!" she pointed out, her voice rising now.

"And what! Get killed in the process! Thanks, but no thanks anyway, my retriever!"

"I didn't mean that."

Her short response did get the better of him.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused, not by her words but by the sudden gentleness of her voice. Then and there did it hit him.

What happened to her?

"I said, I didn't mean to kill you on your missions. I wouldn't accept them if it meant to kill you both. Did you really think I could do such a thing?"

"With a big amount of commission, why not?"

"And jeopardize the source of my stable income?" she replied, arching her brow.

"You are a mediator. You happen to still have Shido. Who knows you have more agents on your sleeve? And you did say that he works better and without complaint, so what would stop you to just drop us at some mission, have it successfully accomplished yet kill us in the end and YOU having all the money that's supposed to have been ours?"

He did have a very valid point there.

"All I wanted to say is that the missions I gave you both won't kill you. I_ made sure of that before giving it to you_." And with that, she sat down on the stool closest to her, the one beside Dr. Jackal.

"Now will you accept my offer or not? Our time's a-wasting."

()

"What! Five million yen for each one of us!" they both chorused, mouth agape.

"What? The amount not enough? You can refuse it, you know."

They were now talking freely- and decently- in one corner of the restaurant. Dr. Jackal and Himiko had already left right after witnessing the two fight, with Hevn suddenly giving up and Ban following suit.

Dr. Jackal made it a point to leave early, he might be the one working on the other side, and he doesn't want to spoil the fun. After all, Ginji-Ban entertainment is so hard to find.

Himiko did leave more hesitantly for it seems that she wants to talk to Ban about something. But after a while, she just left the three behind, noticing the readable message in their eyes that she leave for they needed to talk about this new mission. Privately.

With a sigh, she then turned to Ban before leaving.

"Guess I'll just see you when I see you then. Hope it won't have to be in the battle field again." And with that, she left, not waiting for Ban's response and not catching his slightly shocked reaction.

"The first time we heard that amount, there were more than two of us involved, and we were closed to being killed." Ban noted, talking about their mission to retrieve IL which is much related to an atomic bomb.

"So? There's only two of you here," she carelessly said, not really taking heed on the true message hidden in Ban's words. But just as quickly, Hevn's eyes shot up, and she hastily added.

"So therefore the job I'm giving you right now is equally as dangerous as that IL mission so you won't accept it for you might get killed and I would have all the money for myself, right?"

"Shit, heaven, I didn't mean that!"

"That's what you are trying to say", she gently chided, settling her teacup- take note, she's drinking tea now- down, her voice unnaturally _very_ understanding.

How she loved playing with him.

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" Ban shouted, banging the table, which caused Hevn's teacup and saucer to clatter. He's angry because he knew that she was right.

And she, the ever understanding one all of a sudden, could truly accept _him_ for that.

Which made him look more diabolical than usual.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

"Sorry", she said in a voice which is barely a whisper while trying to clean the mess that he made. And suddenly, her eyes again gave way to all the emotions that she felt, much to Ban's own sharp vision.

He saw all the sadness, all the pain he had never before seen in those usually cold eyes before. He saw a vulnerable woman who's about to crumble anytime soon.

Then, as if in a trance, it was all gone once again.

"Uhm…uhm…" Ginji stuttered, attempting to cut the about-to-start word war between the two. But it seems that he need not bother, for Ban suddenly just calmed down again.

"Let's better continue", he started in his gruff voice. "And it better be brief, we haven't got all day."

"Thank you", Hevn replied, forming a half smile on her lips, fixing up. "So I take that as a yes?"

His silence was all the assurance that she needed, not to mention Ginji's aggressive nods.

She smiled again, shaking her head. But the smile was soon gone as she then turned businesslike.

"The client's name is Robert Takatori (A/N: this is no crossover, just to make things clear), one of the owners of the largest scientific research center here in Japan. It's the equivalent of the legendary CERN that's believed to be located somewhere in the Russian continent."

"Yet is it believed by some scientific experts though that CERN is no myth? That it does exist."

"CERN?" Ginji asked, completely lost.

"It is also believed that they already have discovered anti-matter, if I am correct", Ban added, ignoring Ginji.

"Well, whether CERN exists or not is not the matter of the moment here. SAKURA does exist though and you will be working with them soon", Hevn interjected, cutting Ban off from his further 'lecturettes' while trying to give a point. And she knew that Ban knew what she has just done.

"_And it better be brief, we haven't got all day."_

"So what is SAKURA anyway?" Ban asked, honestly irritated.

"Exactly what CERN is, which is one of your topic expertise, if I may add", Hevn answered, not affected by Ban's growing scorn.

"You know what I mean Hevn."

"That's all I know. I even honestly think that you know more than I do. Anyway," she furthered, trying to cut off Ban's upcoming nasty remark (again), "he wants to meet us in this time and place. Mr. Takatori will just give you the details that you need there." She then paused for a while, looking at the two guys.

"I suggest you get a pen and paper first", she blatantly pointed out, after noticing neither action nor reaction from the two.

Just as expected, Ban's face and eyes glazed a fiery red from pure humiliation, like he was more than ready to use the Jagan on her after all the aggravation she's caused him, making him look like a dumb fool, while Ginji simply chibied and pouted.

In the far corners of the restaurant, Natsumi stifled a controlled giggle while Paul simply gave his small smile.

While in the farthest corners outside Honky Tonk, where trees could be found, Kazuki was not that all successful in controlling his giggle, making Jubei and Makubex (A/N: just don't ask why they were there) look up at him in curiosity.

()

"Ban, don't you think you were going too far?" Ginji suddenly asked, breaking the silence in his room.

The appointment set and with nothing more else to say, Hevn gave her hasty goodbyes as she told them that she is off to another meeting and she better not be late.

"Besides, I need my beauty rest for tonight", she naughtily added, before giving out her flirtatious laugh.

A while later, Ginji just entered his room without knocking, sat at the edge of the bed without asking him and just said nothing until throwing that question at him. At first he didn't know that the question was directed _at him_ not until he was sure he heard his name, and judging Ginji's face, not until he saw the seriousness he had given it, much to his discomfiture.

"If we didn't accept this job, you would still be grabbing my arm and howling like a battered dog because you're too hungry to act like a human," Ban defended trying to bluff him, sighing.

"Aw, c'mon Ban, you perfectly know well what I'm trying to get across here", Ginji replied, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"No, Ginji, I don't know what you mean."

But of course he knew. He just don't want to think about all the nasty remarks that she gave her because the moment he'd start thinking, he'd remember everything.

That pain in her eyes that she'd never revealed before, covered by a defensive glare. That innocent vulnerability covered by her bitchy and flirtatious tactics.

It's like he has never met this woman before.

And, what the heck, the moment he saw them, he knew that he somehow knew. And the moment that he knew them, he knew he was doomed.

There's no person more doomed than a person with guilt.

And he is more determined not to stoop down in that level. No, no, his ego is that much crushed today that it can't- can't -go that pitiably far.

And, hey, she wasn't that perfectly saintly a while ago right? She did get the better of him by some of her nasty remarks, so it was just being fair.

But Ginji thought otherwise. You could see it in his eyes, feel it in the air around him, hear it in his voice.

"Oww, Ginji, you know Hevn! It's not that we never fight, right? You should be more alarmed if we NEVER give each other heartless and spiteful remarks, right? She's as fine as an untamed fox, don't worry about her," he at last remarked, trying to comfort himself more than the person intended for it.

"I just hope so", Ginji quietly replied before slowly leaving his room, with that dubious look still plastered in his face.

_Yeah, me, too, Ginji. Me, too._

()

"I'm worried…I know something's wrong, I can almost feel it", Natsumi hushed to Paul, right after all the people have gone.

Paul, not knowing what to say but nonetheless feeling the same, wisely shut up and just contented himself with the girl's soft rambling.

"Everything just went over the edge even if they try to cover it in wraps…she is just not herself this day! If it would be anything, her attire was a complete giveaway!"

Paul merely smirked- which did not sound as what it's intended to -voicing his assent.

But Natsumi took it all so wrongly.

"You did not believe me, did you? Well, I am a woman too, you know, and we do have what we call 'women's intuition'. We know when something is wrong, especially when we women are also involved."

Paul, fazed, decided best to just keep quiet, keeping his own thoughts inside.

"You--we--really should be concerned! What if she's already receiving death threats and she just didn't tell us! What if she's got a maniacal stalker who's tried to rape her! What if her job has become more dangerous than what she's willing to admit! What if--!"

"What if we just both shut up and wait for the person to tell us what has bugged her?" Paul finally gave in, sternly this time.

"She knows she's in trouble and she knows that she can't fool us forever, Natsumi. When the dam breaks, that's where we should enter", Paul commented comfortingly, though at the back of his mind he wondered if they would ever reach to that.

()

A few more months to go and maybe- just maybe -she will be his for the taking. If ever he'd still have pity on her...

But she will be his. There's no changing that.

Permanently. Forever.

Come to think of it, she really didn't care anymore.

()

'_I'm warning you, I don't want you to get too personal in this job.'_

'_Then you should have given it to somebody else…Sir.'_

'_But I want to give it to you. This is to show you something. There is hope.'_

'_Now who's getting too personal now?'_

'_You know that I'm always personal when I'm around you.'_

'_Please, don't go that far. Don't spoil it. If you really respect me as much as I respect you, please…just don't.'_

'_I don't care about _him_, Hevn. You know fully well that I don't.'_

'_But I do, and I already gave my verdict on that. I'll let you do it this time for somebody else's sake, but it won't do anything. It's final. There is no hope.'_

I have no hope…


	4. Twist

THREE:TWIST

He could've bet all his money- considering he has any- that his evil eye is nothing compared to the ingenuity of this day's imagination.

For one, Hevn was still in her unalluring and unexposing attire (though it's not that successful giving the chest that she has), still wearing that no-nonsense attitude as she went closer to their table.

She does not need to make a point. He always knew she was no dumb blonde.

But Ginji, for the first time, was suddenly unchibi-like when he saw her. Instead, he left him, went up to her, smiled, slowly held her hand and gripped it tightly- yet warmly- as if offering protection as she was led to their table.

Protection. From _him_. Damn Jagan.

But none could compare to the shock he'd felt now. He actually felt the joints of his jaw loosen as it fell from his face at the new sight he then saw.

To top it all off, as if the successive events were not yet enough, a familiar- and slightly unwelcome- man suddenly went with her, towering over her in her back.

How did she suddenly become so important to have someone like him as her audience! Was_ he_ offering protection from _him_, too!

Yet it's clear that it's not only him who's still taking it all in, confused why he's ever there. Ginji didn't seem to notice him at first, but when he looked back at her to smile as _they_ went to his direction he had that shocked look but wisely didn't say anything.

And it's even clearer that Hevn herself is not at all happy with his presence, either.

Who would love to see one's former captor-slash-kidnapper again, anyway? And to see him so healthy and well, too as he towers at your back…he can only imagine Hevn's profound discomfiture.

"Yo," was all he could say, lowering his glasses in greeting. At least most of the guilt he's feeling a while ago is gone, after seeing Hevn's _normal_ facial expression.

A slight nod from the guy. And a smile. Not a smirk or a cheeky grin. He actually really smiled.

Is his Jagan working against him or what?

"What suddenly brings an audience like you here, Kagami? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else, like say, Babylon City?"

Before he could come up with a reply, Hevn _gladly_ did it for him.

"He's been hired by _Mister _Takatori to spy on me. Apparently he was not that open when he told me that he's laying this meeting on my hands," Hevn spat, the edge intentionally evident in her voice.

"Like that is ever new to you," Ban replied, trying to lighten things up. He knew a very pissed off Hevn, alright.

She snorted. While Ginji's getting over-protective with _that_ look.

"You know that's not it, Miss Hevn. I thought you already fully understand Mister Takatori's orders as I told them countless times a while ago. I am to escort the mediator and the retrievers to him, and to be able to do that, I had to get to you first."

"And _that's _not spying, when you, without notice, just _crashed_ into my apartment a good two hours earlier?" He could almost see sharp _fangs_ coming out.

"It's called escorting, Hevn."

"Oh, and to where? To my prison cell again perhaps? And what would you call _that _then, Kagami?"

"Call it whatever you like, Hevn. I'm here to do my job."

"As you always do." Was he just thinking it, or did he really hear that _venom_ in her voice?

"Miss Hevn, please, we've been through this over and over again. I reckon we shall leave now."

"My apologies. As you wish then, Master Kagami." Then she made a _snaky_ curtsy.

The former captor and captive, talking in first name basis already?

"Ginji, Ban, it's so nice to see you so punctual again but I fear we must leave now. We do have a very persistent chaperone here." And with that she turned to Kagami. "After you then, right? After all, with you around, my directions are unnecessary," she said with voice like _leather_, raising her hand as if giving him the way.

Kagami merely blinked. Ban snickered. Ginji reddened.

"C'mon, Hevn, be nice to the guy. At least he's being _very_ helpful," Ban remarked as he placed his arms on her shoulders, massaging them seductively, wickedly trailing toward her bust. "Calm down or we won't have the job anymore."

"Ban, stop!" with overprotective fury, Ginji gushed. Kagami gave him an odd look.

"I fear our limousine has not yet arrived. That would give us free time to do whatever you wish then, at least," Kagami said, looking at his watch then at them. "Are you two always that close?" He was directing it to Hevn.

"Ever since we first met, right, Hevn?" Ban replied instead, feeling mischievous again as his hands trailed down to her slender waist instead, massaging all the way. While Hevn, as if molting, hair pricked AND still fuming, barely slapped the offending hands and said nothing further.

But Ban felt something else to even recognize her reaction, especially after he saw something flicker in Kagami's eyes, and he had to know why.

"Why are you asking anyway? What is it to you then?"

"Nothing. I'm merely satisfying my curiosity." A shrug.

But Ban felt that there is something more. After all, he is a genius at that area of expertise. "Oh, really? So you're getting too personal in your questions now?"

"Ban, stop. This will lead us to nowhere," Hevn hissed, not that very patient anymore. A slick black limousine can already be viewed from their line of vision.

"I just find it fascinating to inquire. After all, have you really seen two professionals getting _that intimate_ in their line of duty, more so, in front of the public?" It was evident in his tone of voice that he was questioning their 'code of ethics'.

"SO NOW YOU'RE SUDDENLY THE GOD OF WISDOM AND MORALITY!" Hevn finally erupted, _very_ ferocious now. Ginji's getting smaller and smaller by the commotion they've made.

"Oh, well, our free time is satisfyingly spent, isn't it? Our limousine has finally arrived and we never even noticed it," Ban cut in, placing his arms more possessively- if not also more intimately infuriating- over Hevn's shoulders, a surefire sign that he didn't give a damn to Kagami's preaching. "So, shall we go now, honey?"

If looks could kill, he'd be dead on the spot. His Jagan was definitely no match to hers.

"Follow me, then," Kagami turned to lead, and it was obvious that whatever unanswered questions there were will remain unanswered.

ooOoOOoOoo

The hallway was dark and gloomy; the interior was simple, elegant and surprisingly popular for the elite. A glance here, you'd find a supermodel casually sipping her wine with one of the CEO's of the highest-grossing textile corporation. Another glance there, you'd had a fill of the most sought-after singer in the Asian continent, forking his salad. Another side would seat the director and producer of the highest box-office breaking movie in Japan. The other side would be the owner of that real estate agency who just saved another minor one into the verge of bankruptcy. The list is endless.

The place seemed perfect…and inappropriate.

No wonder this is found in the farthest- and most complicated- corners of the town.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ginji squeaked, uncertainty finally getting the better of him.

"It is safe to assume that your client this time has more taste. And he does have a status to defend."

"We know that, blonde guy. But in a place like this?" Ban had a point. The restaurant was close to crowded.

"Please be assured that we already have a reserved place to settle in, and it will be perfect for your convenience. Mister Takatori was very particular about that."

"I'm sure he is." This time, it was Kagami who tensed at Hevn's feral remark.

"Hevn--"

"So where is Mister Takatori so _we_ could finally settle the arrangement?" _Which does not include you, a$#&e._

The unspoken words were as clear as the rays of the sun.

"Follow me, then." _Money-loving b&#h_.

"How romantic," Ban supplied. _Bakas._

Ginji squeaked again.

ooOoOOoOoo

After moving from the dining place to a darkly lit narrow alleyway carefully disguised by marble Dorian columns and white chiffon curtains, then sharply turning left (then right then left again) to reveal a door that would soon lead to a starlit pathway amidst a garden of hyacinths and lilacs- an odd combination-and finally to a barely lit conventional Japanese house with a shadow of a solitary figure seen by the entrance door, they've finally reached their client.

Mister Takatori.

When Kagami slid the doors open, there he was, sitting in front of a table, enjoying his tea. Though the scene looked all too natural, nothing in the person is.

He is nothing but intimidating. And he made sure of such.

Instead of a business suit- as what they normally expect- he was wearing an ordinary looking polo shirt with matching khaki pants, though the fabrics were of finest quality. And a white laboratory gown to finish it all off.

He was in his mid-sixties, slightly graying hair at the temples in the forest of mostly dark auburn tendrils, very clear crow's feet in his coal black eyes- which only accentuated their intensity, a graying beard, a strongly set jaw, a hawk-like nose. He was a very handsome specimen when he was young, that was quite sure.

There was no tie. No cuffs. No formalities.

His eyes were enough.

When he finally regarded them intently and before Hevn could start with the introductions, Kagami _gladly_ did it for her.

"Mr. Takatori. The mediator and the retrievers have finally arrived."

Hevn, though clenching her fists, bowed in respect and smiled meekly.

"Thank you, Kagami. You may return to your post now." His voice gave hints of gentleness, though his eyes remained stern. Silently Kagami bowed and went to the far side- the dark corner- of the room, together with the other _special _guards. It seemed Kagami was the leader _there_.

And they realized that their client would never afford mistakes.

"Miss Hevn, I am glad. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, retrievers. Your reputation highly exceeds mine. Your mediator and clients do speak highly of your performance. Please now, have a seat."

Ban's and Ginji's mouths were agape as they sat together with Hevn. They slightly understood Hevn's high appraisal- or else she won't have a job, either- but they never thought their clients would follow suit.

Or rather, they don't pay as highly as they preach. Or they may have paid highly, but a high percentage might also be taken as a mediator's commission…

A slight cough from Hevn- intentionally done- brought them back to their senses. And less than a second they soon struggled for the right words to make out a response.

"We are greatly honored to have you as a client, too. Sir. Now we can surely eat again--"

"It's a pleasure receiving five million yen from you, too, Mister Takatori--"

There was no hiding in Hevn's humiliation. While Takatori- the older and more sensible one- seemed to understand them more fully.

"Mister Takatori, may I formally introduce my agents, Amano Ginji and Midou Ban. So I guess, let's get to business then, shall we?" Hevn started, trying to regain her bearings. Time to get the money rolling once and for all. Kagami's eyes rolled on the other corner.

"I've already informed them about your offer and with the help of your _chaperone_-" Kagami's eyes flashed "-we've arrived safely to fully discuss about this mission."

"Yes, the details." And this brought a change from the man's former friendly features as his eyes took a sharper look. "I shall start, then. The reason why we prefer you from the others is your high success rate, and we need that just as possibly miserably as you might need your money," he bluntly said. "As what I have stressed earlier, I am perfectly aware of your reputation. You always got a way of being able to escape from missions entailing higher risks."

_Barely able to_. This silent addendum seems to hang in the air around them. Hevn gave a warning glare to Ban.

"And just as expectedly, we need that kind of luck in this mission, too. I personally cannot afford any mistakes in this one. I won't pay five million- even higher-" (Ban, stop) "-if I am not desperate for this success and if I am not sure with my choices. But I have complete trust in your mediator." And with this a fond glance is given to Hevn.

_Now where the hell did _that _come from?_

"What I need, more than ever, is your focus and commitment, and, in the worst case, your life. If you think what I ask is too much, you may forget everything has transpired now."

There was a pause. Then Ban finally replied. "So what will we retrieve from whom then?"

Slight smile. "I need you to retrieve a box." And as if they heard right, the retrievers looked at each other and at him. "A box?"

"It's what's inside I'm completely worried about. I believe you've been briefed about the nature of our business." They nodded their assent.

"Our inventions and discoveries are mostly medical and…exploratory. Unfortunately, somebody from our company took one of our most valuable explorations from us. It was HIS team which was assigned to develop the contents of that box. His name is Doctor Mitsuki Sendoh, and we believe that he is in Zebulon right now, about to give that box to a certain Shuukra." With the mention of the name, his stature suddenly tensed.

They thought they heard wrong. "Z—Zebulon?"

"I'm afraid I can't say more, only that what has been stolen from us had been our major project all these years. Kagami will escort you there when you're ready--"

"I do have a question." Ban suddenly said, lowering his glasses.

Takatori was uncertain for a second, but finally gave in. "Let me be of service to you then."

"How come he's in Zebulon? Are you hiding information that we need to know?"

Takatori's gaze was unnervingly steady, matching Ban's. "I'll leave you to _your_ mediator with _that_. Though with the information I have gathered about you two, I doubt you need to be spoon-fed with the details to be able to see the bigger picture. And like what I've said, you _don't_ need to know."

"So when do you want them to be there?" Hevn suddenly butt in.

"As of this moment, your payment has already been transferred to your respective accounts." They both gagged again. "I have your mediator to disclose me with that."

They both looked at Hevn with great doubt- no doubt- who just coughed profusely.

"Time is really of the essence here. The thing you're retrieving may not be a radioactive material, but it has a half-life of seven days, and it will start the moment it is released." Pause. "It was taken from its preservation cask three days ago."

"We won't have any unwelcome transporters for this matter?" Ban inquired, thinking obviously of that certain _scalpel-ly _doctor.

"Knowing Zebulon, I doubt he needs one," Takatori replied. "I need that box- with its contents- two days from now. For clarity, it's shaped like a prism, with the label RE005."

_It really must be important if he stupidly babbles like that_, Ban mused. And he suddenly stood up, taking the matter in his hands as he offered his hand to their client.

"It is a deal, then. We shall deliver that box to you- whatever it is- to your hands 12:00 noon two days from now, in this very same place."

"Let me tell you then that I am pleased," Takatori slightly smiled, accepting his hand and standing up, too. Soon Ginji and Hevn followed suit, signaling the end of their meeting.

Then finally after that, Takatori traveled his eyes towards Hevn. "Ah, before I forget, Miss Hevn, allow me to apologize for what has just transpired in your apartment. I was not able to brief you beforehand but please be rest assured that it was all done for your best interests."

Hevn's smile was forced and weak. "I completely understand, Mister Takatori. Your _chaperone_ had sufficiently done his job with the explanations." _Bull's eye._

There was a very awkward pause after that. Then Takatori anxiously smiled. "I see."

"So do you still have your complaints, Hevn, or may we go now?" Ban remarked, about to smoke a cigarette.

Hevn shot him another glare at that. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Ban and I had decided that we leave tonight, Hevn-san. Apparently the situation is more urgent than what we thought or expect. Leaving now would give us more time to track this Doctor Sendoh and retrieve RE005." Ginji decided that he do the talking instead of Ban.

"Wha—you two had already decided? But when? _How_?" Suddenly Hevn looked very perplexed.

"Why, by communicating, of course. So, Mr. Babylon boy, are you ready to escort us to Zebulon or what?" The smoke has already left his lips.

"But Ban, you're going to Zebulon!" Did he actually see that panic in her eyes?

"So?"

"But…but you're not ready, damn it!"

"Hevn, since when have you become a great judge on that? We're always ready for everything!"

"Hevn-san, please don't worry about us. We will get back to you to be of service to you once again. We get backers are always known for our 100 success rate, remember?" Ginji enthusiastically replied, trying to cheer Hevn up.

"Ah, so _koishii_ has been very worried about me." The pervert finally forgot his cigarette as he threw it, then went to Hevn and snaked his hands around her waist, his face dangerously close to hers.

"You stink, idiot." Her voice was formal, but her eyes were all full of uncertainty.

"Admit it, Hevn, you're just missing me." And he moved closer for an attempt for a kiss, much to Ginji's horror, Takatori's surprise and Kagami's scrutiny.

That did it.

After a few seconds, Hevn's fist was deeply engraved in Ban's cheek.

"Then rot to death there, bastard! See if I care, you diabolic perverted jerk!"

And with that she purposely went to Kagami. "What are you waiting for! Will you dispose of this wretched snake immediately or do I have to do it myself!"

ooOoOOoOoo

The four of them were finally situated in the secluded spot somewhere in the mountains, a few miles away from the meeting place. Mister Takatori has finally said his goodbyes, stating that a meeting can't be kept waiting.

"I am surprised by your eagerness to have this done, retrievers, but you likewise have captured my respect in greater bounds." And with that he bowed with such seriousness and left, together with his guards, towards the waiting limousine.

But not after he regarded Kagami.

"Kagami, please be reminded of your duties to escort Miss Hevn to her home after the retrievers have departed."

If none of those previous displays of affection bombed them, this one sure did.

"With pleasure, Mister Takatori." Earning another fiery glare from Hevn.

Ban looked at the large expanse of land before them. "So, what will we do with the doctor after we have retrieved the box?"

"Nothing. He is not your concern but the box."

"So, how do we get there, Kagami? Through a portal? Will we be sucked in? How does Zebulon look like?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Midou Ban. Although I suspect that with your nature you know what to expect."

"What about that guy Shuukra? What will we do with him, then?" Ginji asked.

He sighed. "Nothing. Like I said, if you don't need to meet up with anyone in order to get the box, then don't. You barely have time, anyway."

And with that he went to the other edge of the ravine and closed his eyes. A few moments his chanting could be heard.

"Zebulon is the land of a lot of atypical creatures," Hevn finally remarked silently.

"We know that, Hevn," Ban snickered.

"Don't go there."

His hearing must be really wrong this day. "What?"

She sighed, and then looked at them. "I said don't go there."

"C'mon, Hevn, isn't it a little late thinking about your money stealing schemes?"

"Ban, enough!" Ginji warned him again, his overprotective self returning.

Kagami's voice intensified.

"I obviously am not thinking about money right now. But you wouldn't believe me anyway," her voice slightly wavered but she pulled back her composure and looked back at them. She then walked towards Ginji and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him red all over. "You come back to me in one piece, okay? You have much more use _here,_ and perfectly alive to be exact."

"H-hai, Hevn-san!" was all he could manage in a squeak.

After an affectionate smile, she then moved away and slowly moved to Ban and stood in front of him. Suddenly, her hands grazed his slightly swollen cheek. Ban stilled. There was something in her eyes he couldn't name, as if she knew something is going to happen.

"However horrible may you be sometimes, you still provide me with my monetary needs. So better not feel so much at home there, Midou Ban."

"Don't I get a kiss?" he attempted for the last time, his eyes hidden in his dark glasses.

Much to his shock, Hevn took the glasses off, and her amber eyes bore into his dark blue ones. Long and hard. Then, suddenly, she laughed.

"You will be alright, after all." And she went to Kagami. "Your portal is waiting!"

Ban slowly followed a still-flattered-from-Hevn's-kiss Ginji as he replaced the glasses, his mind working.

When they arrived, Kagami had that intense look in his eyes over again. "So I assume everything's mended?"

The silence answered him instead. He then turned his back after handing Ban a rolled map. "High technologies won't do there, so my abilities would be more convenient. Unknown to Doctor Sendoh, that box had a tracking device implanted on it, giving you the exact trail of RE005 by a red dot. Your own trail will be marked with a blue dot. Be here two days after, at exactly 12:00 noon. I won't wait for you." And with that he completely turned away and left them.

"Bye, bye Hevn-san! See you in two days!" Ginji said.

Ban merely lowered his glasses again and raised his hand, while the other hand's pulling Ginji toward the portal. "C'mon now or we'll never be able to get to that damn box!"

And just as soon as she saw the dark glasses, they were gone again.

ooOoOOoOoo

At first, there was darkness. Then after lighting his cigarette, everything came to light.

"Hey, Ginji, what are you doing there? Come over here," Ban ushered.

"Coming! Hey, Ban, don't you think we should start tracking RE005 now?"

"Let me smoke first, will you? And besides, what's the point of hurrying. We're already here so we might as well feel comfortable."

"Ah, I don't feel so comfortable here, Ban," Ginji suddenly replied, albeit more anxious.

"What the--? What's wrong?" And when he neared, his cigarette was again forgotten for the second time.

They both shrieked and ran.

ooOoOOoOoo

Hevn didn't even bother to look at him when she left the clearing.

"They'll know before they'd even get here. Especially him."

"Stop talking to me." Her voice is deadly icy as she intentionally paced faster.

His mind was mentally counting to ten before he spoke. "Hevn, please, stop. There is no way in bloody hell will I allow you to leave without me."

"Oh there really is no way. No way, right!" she declared, every word laced with sarcasm, as she hurried on, still not looking at him.

"Hevn, listen--"

This time she whirled around with so much force she almost stumbled. "NO YOU listen, jerk! Leave me alone, you hear! I don't need you or Robert to be suddenly so touchingly caring about me! I don't want it! I don't NEED it!" and she whirled back again, only that Kagami's arm was gripping tightly around hers.

"Goddammit, what the hell is wrong with you, woman!"

"Wrong! I'll tell you what's really wrong, bastard! Shuukra is part of this, and you didn't even tell ME!" Finally, after all the frustration she'd felt, she cried.

"And what will you do then, Hevn? Save their asses?"

Hevn didn't bother to reply as she continued walking. But Kagami turned her around, which made him taste her palm, the one Ban just tasted a few moments back.

"I swear Kagami, if anything happens to anyone again, I'll--!" And with that she braced herself and left him again.

"You care for them that deeply?" He tried again. "You care deeply for him?"

Still, nothing.

"Damn it, we did all that we could, Hevn! Why can't you just accept our reasons!"

"The same reason why you can't accept mine, Kagami."

Kagami's voice was desperate. "Can't you even have a little more faith?"

"What for? I already have my _fate_. And it does not include your RE005. It includes him. So please, if you'd still love to stay here then feel free, I'll go home alone."

Kagami didn't try again as he looked at the deadly stare he's receiving. A few moments, they were both tucked comfortably in the limousine as they headed for Hevn's apartment.

And gradually, as they silently left, she could again faintly smell the falling dried brown leaves and the lazy red moons.


	5. Methanoia

FOUR:METHANOIA

_The cascades brought by the strong vengeful wind drenched her soul. The mists, antagonistic as ever, never seemed to surrender as they continue to thwart her senses, especially her vision, heightening its affliction on her in each and every iota. _

_Her feet, enshrouded by the huge white mass of frigidity, were numb and about to turn dead by cold, but she did not take notice at all._

_All she cared about was the moment, the moment where she would be able to come face to face to the fate that would determine her future and overwhelm her to points beyond. _

_Never had she felt so much hope and exuberance before, so much that she will not be inclined by anything else that could cloud it._

_She looked up at the utterly immense sky above and smiled. Oh how exquisite it is, yielding its gracious white crystal petals as they kiss her cheeks. One by one, each droplet of beauty called snow dances along the path made by the wind that's only gracious to them pure little fragments. Nevertheless, she did not mind if ever the messenger of wrath is gracious to her or not. What matters to her is that the wind had not done anything drastic yet, and for that, she's very grateful. _

_In fact, it even brought the snow in which she could give her attention to, if ever the need really arises._

_Gradually and with hardly any ease, she started uprooting her snow-buried feet and made them land at the surface of white. And with much energy, she sighed, and walked towards her only destination, getting nearer and nearer and much more ecstatic in each and every step. _

_Up above the sky is about to give the darkness her term as she rushes to her place, not intending to waste neither opportunity nor time. It seemed that the darkness was as eager as she was, as she already stained some parts of the firmament with black. Giving the night her free space of not being thought about, she continued on her course, going northward._

_Oh how she missed them. Missed them so much…_

_Thoughts then started running in her mind as she hastened her pace, smiling to herself. When _really _was the last time she had set her latest foot on this place? Five months ago, which is for her, quite a very long time. It felt like years, even. And quite enough for anguish, yearnings and excitement to pile up. _

_In her mind, images were carved with every detail as if she were here just yesterday. The building that she always called and knew as home. The third room at the left side of the staircase on the second floor where she slept. The garden at the back that would not be full of roses by now as they descend into Sleep, those roses they planted and watered themselves. The cat she always brought with her to be together with in bed during the night. Her best fan Misaki who at ten years old still needed her in using the spoon when eating soup. _

_These details kept her gloriously alive and fighting out there in her world of a free prison, which appears only to be a silent hiss on her head right now. _

_She lucidly remembered the very day she decided to leave her place of a paradise. Yes, the people, her mother superior and all the children precisely, tried to restrain her with no avail to drop her decision. And, yes, she at that time was also very aggrieved by her nearing "journey" besides what has just been discovered, but if only things were different and if only she had the freedom at all…_

_But the inescapable would still prevail. She wanted to spare them of anything she herself can not stop in its onslaught. She also willed to have an educated, much horizon-widened life that she might be able to use for her Paradise Home and for herself. She needed a new and fresh approach. _

_She needed- she needed to be alone. She just had to leave, with a promise that she would return in this Home as always for she is always there to stay._

'_Till death will they part…_

_Indeed, her struggle for survival was rough, but at the end of it all, she made it. She was able to accomplish something, and she is now one of the famed intellectuals in her school. And apart from that, she is completely free at last…_

_And now, the much more awaited now, she has come back to deliver the good news of her success in her chosen career to her beloved Paradise Home. She has a lot of dreams and hidden plans for her Home, those plans she inadvertently hid from her folk. Soon, when she would come back, she'll refurbish the Home and make the Rose Garden bigger and more exquisite. She'll give finer clothes to Mat and the other children and an awesome cuisine for her cat. With much effort and time, her Paradise will become great. It will become the most educated orphanage of the whole wide country._

_Smiling now, she continued and hastened her pace and with no doubts, gushed forth to the direction which she'd always knew would lead her to the place. How happy she is that she will be there a few steps from now. And, not able to bear the anticipation she quickened her pace and ran as fast as she could, as the tips of the building became visible to her teary eyes. She could almost hear the pleading voice of Misaki as he said those words as crystalline as ever…_

_("Promise me that you'll come home to us, okay? Don't ever leave us. Return. Promise me okay?") _

_Faster and faster and with much ease, she was able to envision the remainder of her Home as she moved on and on. _

_But after all the gushing winds and bated breaths, when all is said and done, she stopped short. _

_(Red moons. Dried bloody leaves.) _

_("I hath arrived…")_

_So this is what he means. She ran and moved in every nook, every corner, to at least even catch hold of any sign of life. But every action only heightened her dread, only witnessed her punishment. _

_("You shant escape me, my angel…")_

_Not able to tolerate the sight or accept it, she ran swiftly away from the site as if escaping from the worst dream which is the reality. She could hear the rapid beating of her heart, punctuating her distress. All her hopes crumbled and the remains of her tears overflowed. Somehow she felt that her life was gone and her shattered dreams had faltered. _

_(Red moons. Dried bloody leaves.)_

_("…for death hath arrived.")_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The cascades brought by the strong vengeful wind destroyed her soul. The mists, antagonistic as ever, never seemed to surrender as they continue to sting her senses, especially her vision, heightening its affliction on her in each and every iota. _

_Her feet, enshrouded by the huge white mass of frigidity, were numb and dead by cold, but she didn't take notice at all. All she cared about was the moment; the moment as she'd come face to face to the fate that determined her future and pained her to points beyond._

_She looked up at the utterly immense sky above and cringed. How threatening it is, storming its vicious crystal thorns as they sting her cheeks, which were tear-stained. _

_("You will never care for anybody else anymore…")_

_Gradually and with hardly any ease, she started uprooting her snow-buried feet and made them land at the surface of white. And with no more energy at all, she again cried, and walked away from her only happy destined course, getting farther and farther and much more dismal in each and every step. _

_Up above the sky has surrendered to the darkness as she completely occupies her place, not intending to waste neither opportunity nor time. It seemed that the darkness was so eager to stain some other parts of the cosmos with black. _

_Proving her convictions, she opened up her palms and suddenly became distressed. _

_The snow was stained with black, as black as her numbed heart. _

_("…I'll show you the whitest winter…)_

_Pictures started entering her mind. Her distorted, tattered building, the dead and unattended Rose Garden, the abandoned Paradise Home. Twitching fingers…red moons…pools of crimson seas…_

_And an agonized shriek that howled throughout the night._

_(…and the blackest snow…")_

_And now, with only the black snow accompanying her, she turned away from her past, away forever, as she recalls the very last words Misaki said to her, those words she would only recall as a dream that would never come true. _

"_Promise me that you'll come home to us, okay? Don't ever leave us. Return. Promise me okay?"_

_(Red moons. Dried bloody leaves.)_

_("You shant escape me, my angel…")_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This day shalt mark the death of her.

And this day shalt mark the birth of Hevn.


	6. Dread

V:DREAD

It was only after they were sure that their perpetrator was out of sight did they manage to breathe again. Raggedly.

"Is it still far from us?" Ginji gauchely asked.

Unfortunately for Ban, he had to breathe a few more gulps of air first. After all, he was the _more_ petrified from the two. "Yes, I _hope_ to believe so. I don't ever want to think of that disgusting creature within a one-meter radius from me!" he declared, his face a bit flustered.

Ginji blinked, as if seeing his partner for the first time. And a few moments, he laughed his whole heart out. Which drew out a condescending glare from Ban.

"What are you laughing about, you stupid worm!"

"Nothing." He laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at!"

"Really, Ban-chan, it's nothing! It's just that I never thought you fear them soooooo much! You suddenly acted like a woman out there!"

"Bloody afraid! Look at it, Ginji! Look at it! It's goddamn huge! It's got red eyes! Its hair is all messed up! It's bloody _yucky _and _squishy _and--!"

_Yucky? Squishy?_

"Ban-chan, they're naturally small and very cute to look at! And completely harmless!"

"Naturally! There is nothing natural AROUND HERE!"

"Okay, so I also got scared the first time I looked. But it's just a--"

"Then why not go sleep with it if you're soooo comfortable with it! Go find it again and have it as your partner instead!"

His laugh grew harder. "Ban-chan, YOU are ridiculous! You act like a hysterical girl!"

"I act like a _what_!"

Okay, so maybe his belly has had enough. "Nothing."

After a few more moments of calming berated heartbeats, Ban finally stood up, his eyes bulging in so much frustration. Though they're conveniently hidden in his glasses.

"Let's go before that pesky swine could smell us again! God, I hate this part of town! Where's that goddamn map!"

Ginji wisely followed suit, his barely controlled laughter repressed with a gurgled grin.

Who would have thought that an oversized rat could do such an effect on the famed fearless Jagan wielder?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's raining again.

Not that it mattered. But it seemed coincidental that whenever the getbackers have a very serious job, it would just rain hard.

The limousine being out of place in this street didn't help much, either. But it still didn't matter. Because he felt obliged to at least pay up for his sins against the self-acclaimed prosecuting victim, Kagami agreed to give Hevn one final favor. Which is why they are here now.

There was exactly three full minutes of silence before Hevn finally cleared her throat and decided to talk again, while her fingers motioned for the limousine door.

"Just stop here. I can walk my way to the Honky Tonk." And with that, Hevn moved to the door if only Kagami didn't restrain her with his hand. She stared hard at him. He stared intensely as much. Not one of them would wish to surrender on this fiery battle of staring and speaking first.

Then suddenly, Hevn laughed her flirtatious laugh, startling Kagami.

"But Kagami, of course I will come back." With her pointed look on his offending hand, she tried freeing hers. She stopped short again, when a yellow umbrella was pushed against her. She stared her confusion and was seriously answered back with a look that is twice steady. Round two.

She smirked, and caressed his cheek so gently it was insulting. "You suddenly care for my health? Really, Kagami, I never thought you're so sweet. But I might as well tell you that slight fevers can't kill me—"

"Takatori has a thing with soaking wet seats. Be back half an hour. I won't wait longer." And as if to infuriate her further, he opened the door for her, not trying to hide his insulting grin.

The door slammed right to his face.

She was fuming when she walked her way. How dare he tell her what to do when he is nothing but a passing circumstance on her part! How vile! Who is he to order her around! What right did he have to impose such obedience from her!

'_I'll show that bastard that I will return anytime I want! I don't care if he waits for hours or if he leaves me! See if I care! I might as well sta—!'_

And suddenly, she was not so angry anymore as a very interesting plan came to her mind. And secretly laughing, she hastily made her way to the café. She'll show Kagami who's the boss here this time around.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsumi was already reaching for her umbrella when the famous tinkling of the bells was heard. She was already choosing her words to tell the person non-offensively that the store had closed, if only that familiar voice hadn't spoken up first.

"They've left for their next job, Natsumi. Can I have some coffee, please?"

"He—Hevn-san! What a surprise! What brings you here at such an hour?"

Nonetheless, she still served the slightly reddening lady with the cup of coffee.

When Paul realized that after some few moments Hevn still would rather concentrate on her drinking than answering Natsumi's inquiries, he made his move instead.

"Is something, or someone, troubling you, Hevn?"

Still, no response. From her drooping lowered lashes, she could make out their semblance of a worried, frustrated sigh. She hid her smile in the cup as she leisured on her coffee.

As much as she loved them, she knew that they would rather see her being sent safely home by that guy than suffer an hour of unwanted hostage with her, if ever they would know. She hated using people sometimes, but she really had no choice.

'_And besides, I know they'd completely understand my situation if I explain it to them,' _she mused_. ('That would be after the situation has calmed down',_ she mentally noted, albeita little more emphatically

She was brought up short from her reveries with Paul's pompous cough. And finally looking at Natsumi's overtly worried expression guiltily, she finally managed to put them out in the dark a little. She set down her cup and smiled sweetly at them. That always worked on them. Always.

"I just came from our meeting with the get backers' new client. The two finally decided to take the job."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm so happy that Ginji-kun finally has employment. Especially after all that he's been through these past weeks," Natsumi said a little mistily.

Hevn could only smile at Natsumi's remark. Why, she couldn't help but just see the possibility of a very wonderful match for Ginji-kun in Natsumi and her innocent and kind charm. Ah, the growth of a wonderfully blossoming love…

Hevn suddenly looked down in regret. After all that she's been through, after all that she'd been bound to, she knew she'll never be able to have that kind of love…

It's the prize she had to pay. She had never thought of anything else but to accept it. She'd been taught the hard way to never forget that fact about her ever again…

_Red moons. Dead bloody brown leaves._

"Hevn-san?" Natsumi gently called her out from her musings. Again.

"Yes, Natsumi-chan?"

"Uhhmmm…I was just wondering why Ginji-kun and Ban-chan aren't with you right now…have they gone home already?"

"Natsumi, you weren't listening to Hevn at all. They already took the job. Which means that they've left and have gone to somewhere else far from their homes," Paul chided.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" and with a flush, Natsumi bowed her head. She didn't know who she was most embarrassed to, Hevn or Paul, that she decided to call neither of their names.

"It's alright, Natsumi-chan. I was also at fault, too. If I hadn't arrived at such fashion as I did, you could have focused more on what I said without necessarily recovering from any shock," she gently coaxed. She then turned her attention to Paul. "And you. At least be a little gentler to the kid," she tartly reprimanded.

"Hmmph. And I thought _I_ was the one who was doing _you_ a favor. Women," Paul muttered just as sourly, though both knew they don't really mean it.

This is why she loved this place so much. No pressure. No rules. No obligations. No stress. Feel free to do whatever you wanted to. It's not that they don't care to mind. It's that they care so much; they'll simply accept you—with no conditions—for whatever you can only offer. No demands whatsoever.

And hell, won't she admit that this exactly is the kind of refuge she needed right now.

"Face it, Paul. We women are just more helpful with each other. Unlike you inscrutable men."

For a moment, Paul wanted to retort but decided against it and let it pass. Hevn, feeling triumph at the tips of her fingertips, merely leaned back and sophisticatedly covered her devious mirth with her hand. Natsumi, too stunned to follow through the whole tirade, simply smiled and took the pleasure of serving both grown-ups with new steaming cups of coffee. Which both had accepted just as gratefully.

"Hey, Natsumi, aren't you supposed to be going home already?" Paul finally asked after sipping from his cup. The newspaper was forgotten for good.

"I think it's already sort of late, too, Natsumi. You still do have a class," Hevn seconded.

"Oh, please don't worry about me. Don't you remember that I already took some overtime work before and have gone home later than this hour? Besides, Mister Paul, we still have a customer," Natsumi insisted while offering a wink.

Hevn could only laugh at that. While Paul merely grunted his, "Oh, alright."

"Don't worry Natsumi, if this makes any of you feel better, I'll bring you to your home myself. After all, I seem to be the culprit of all these," Hevn said.

"You better do," Paul couldn't help but give in this time.

"That's not the proper way to show one's gratitude, you know," Hevn snapped back.

"What should I be grateful for? You made it blatantly clear that you're the one at fault. You're merely doing your supposed job. I'm merely accentuating it."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"It's the fact that—argh, why waste my energy anyway? As dumb as people like you are, my efforts would only end up in vain!"

"What do you mean by that!"

"It's called a big ego and hedonism, Paul."

"Hedonism! When did we ever talk about hedonism!"

"Exactly my point."

Natsumi, though originally the supposed center of their argument, seemed more unaffected and confused as ever as she dutifully just refilled their slightly forgotten cups.

A few moments after she returned from the kitchen to replace the kettle though, a sound was heard amidst the increasing loudness of the two debaters' bantering in the growing length of the night.

Though slightly surprised, Natsumi couldn't help but smile at the prospect of another visitor, probably (hoping) Ban and Ginji.

But at the sight of him though, Natsumi's tender greetings were stopped all at once.

"Err, Sir Paul? Hevn-san? It seems that we have another customer."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They didn't hear it, but rather, felt it. The moment they felt the sudden gush of the chilly wind on their skins, they knew someone had opened the door and brought the cold in.

And she knew then that she is in deep, complete trouble.

At the sound of Natsumi's wary voice, Paul was the first to break off and see the client. A reason why Hevn, her back on the customer, freely gave her rolling eyes, staring heavenward, as if frustratedly asking for some divine help.

She'd rather diligently drink on her cup. Than face undoubtedly _his_ bent-up fury. A moment later she looked at her watch in surprise. An hour and a half. She didn't know she had dallied that long.

'_No wonder I can feel his destructive violent tendencies', _she gravely pondered.

"K—Kagami-san! This is quite an unexpected surprise! Err…are you looking for Miss Himiko? I'm so sorry but she's already gone—"

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm here for something else," Kagami snapped, cutting Natsumi's musings off with his vehemence.

She need not look at him; she could already feel his fuming eyes boring into her back. And yet, after those uttered first words, he said nothing more but just stood there. She never intended to try to bring them out from him. Neither Paul nor Natsumi dared break the silence. The friction he made was so profuse it could easily suffocate all of them with its intensity.

But two could always play that game pretty well. So she still remained composed and calmly drank her coffee, and with her back still ignoring them, she silently told them that she wanted nothing from the dilemma at hand.

Though at this particular moment, it would only be downright idiotic if anybody still didn't get it that she's much more than part of the tension brewing intensely.

The door was closed and she could hear steps, one quite emanating a different sound.

It was a wet sound. Which would mean—

"Kagami-san, I'm so sorry that you haven't caught Himiko-chan today. You must have been greatly disappointed. Here, would you like to have some coffee? Or would you rather have tea? Don't worry, we can—"

"I want nothing, thank you."

"But, you're soaking wet! You at least need something to warm you up!"

"My temperature, so to speak, is completely fine, thank you."

Of course. Who was she kidding? He's bloody seething right now, seething and impatient. After all the aggravation she'd caused him, how could he not? Boiling point.

Hevn inwardly sighed. So he's wet. No big deal. He gave her the umbrella, after all. No use to be so guilty about it, right?

'_Serves him right. I did warn him, after all.'_

She was so preoccupied with her increasing conscience that her hairs suddenly pricked the moment Kagami's chilled and wet skin brushed hers. So, he's seating next to her. Still, no big deal, right?

Right?

Right?

The trickery of it all.

No doubt it was all because of Natsumi. Natsumi and her kindness. Natsumi and her innocence. Natsumi and her ignorance. She _shoved _him next to her, served him coffee, gave him hastily heated sandwiches, and chatted non-stop, still not letting go of the Kagami-Himiko tandem. If only she hadn't known better, she would've thought that she's smitten by the guy, but she knew more to know that she was just plainly being helpful and nice. She had to thank women's intuition for that. Or rather not.

She's trying to help her by getting them _close_ so they could patch their issues up. Think she had helped. Guess not.

But knowing that she didn't help much but rather worsened it to an aggravating iota, she then tried to veer him away from her. Covering her ass. From complete abomination. From him. From his eruptive fury. From his maltreating ways.

'_Thank you, Natsumi_._'_

Bu he _is _from Babylon City, and all efforts aren't left unnoticed. Especially by him.

"Thank you for your sensitivity but I really need to _retrieve_ something in no time. I'm afraid it's urgent."

"Oh—if it's not that daunting then, I suggest you eat and drink first…are you okay with not changing your clothes?"

"For your concern, thank you again. But a little cold won't harm me much."

She must have turned lethargic from all the tension and the intense emotions. For she's quite sure that she heard the seduction on Kagami's voice. What is he up to now?

Five more minutes. Ten more minutes. Her cup has long gone been empty. Natsumi has long become silently eerie. He has long continued to be unresponsive. She could sense from his unnervingly sinister stillness that the plate and cup and saucer were all left untouched. And it took her a while more—by looking at Natsumi's expression—that all his attention was pooled to her. So that would explain this very, very uptight situation that she's all enduring right now.

That a slight twitch nearly jumped her to her nerves if only she doesn't have that much innate self-control.

Without any further thinking, she let the words out. "I'm taking Natsumi home."

"Hevn."

"I'll stay longer in the street, anywhere. And I suggest you also take your rest. I don't wish to impose you any more trouble. For that I thank y—"

A deathly sigh on hearing her deceptively sweet, soft voice. She knew. He's very, very, very angry right now. She didn't care. She hates him as much.

"I am going to take you to your apartment now, whether you like it or not."

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, really?"

Uh-oh. Now she wished she could take all of it back. That voice already rang trouble. That voice told her she had already gone too far.

Then there was silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was not even able to utter a squeal when Kagami nonchalantly carried her on his shoulder and left the Honky Tonk—amidst the rain, in front of a jaw-dropping Natsumi and a wide-eyed (though covered in glasses) Paul—for good. He must have been tired of playing games for he did something unnatural which made Hevn shut up. After all, two hours is quite a long time.

Without another word, he opened the limousine door and dropped her on the seat. To intimidate her further, he sat close to her, almost choking the very breath out of her, locked the doors and gave her a testing look. Hevn, though against the very will of her mottled pride, chose to shut up, earning a sneer from the man.

The limo then sped off. Kagami continued to give her the cold-dispensing-her-as-if-she-never-existed treatment as the minutes gone by. But she hated to lose, so she did it again.

"And I thought you told me something about wet seats," she grumbled quite a little louder.

Silence.

"You should have at least bothered to use that damn umbrella."

Silence.

"You should have at least allowed me to properly bid them goodbye."

Silence.

"And how could you, when I already told you that I'm going to take that poor Natsumi home—"

"So be it. _We'll _take Natsumi home. Is that all?"

And as if on impulse, the vehicle sharply stopped and swerved back to Honky Tonk.

"That's not all, Mister! I don't want _you_ to tell _me_ what I _need_ to do or not to do for you hold _nothing_ in my life! How conceited are you to think that you should take it to your self-patronizing consideration the actions I must take?"

"How conceited are _you_ to think that it is _you _I am taking into _my_ consideration and _not_ the one who has employed me for this job? How conceited are you to haul an innocent girl into your vengeful plot and endanger her return home in the process?"

An invisible cat—no, lion—finally caught and smothered her tongue. She didn't know any verbal cure for self-guilt. So she finally shut up.

But not without saying the last word.

"You dumb fool. It's quite obvious I hate you."

"So I am dumb. So I am a fool. So you hate me. All are taken. So what _else _do you want so that I could finally _dump_ you to your home and be out of it once and for all?"

He's finally shredded the very last piece of dignity she kept for herself. So much for being too arrogant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He snored. And snored again. And snored again. A second later the fluffy—previously gigantic—furry animal resting at his stomach joined the throaty, hearty choral. Their snoring is endless.

And then he flipped over, almost crushing the little creature—to his sadistic delight—with his stomach. But that furry thing is a wise creature, and so, just as dramatically, it simply rolled over too, and climbed up the enormous sheets also known as Ginji's vest, and continued its journey to paradise on the guy's back.

Then after all the muffled rumblings, the snoring continued.

Ban could only sigh at his partner and his new found pet. After all, they've been following the erratic trail of RE005 for four hours now and still there was not even a one-meter development. It didn't help that he has grown unfamiliar with the place and that a while ago he greatly experienced an exhausting rat race. And that rat in the rat race suddenly shrunk and became Ginji's—he already disowned it—new found groupie.

Not that he was complaining. Taking the rat aside, he was actually loving the peculiar beauty of the sky. A hobby not even Ginji actually knew. A hobby he would only love to only keep to himself.

The beauty of Zebulon itself is that it's sky-less. Or sky-full, that everything that lay above and below his feet will be considered as the sky. And the greater beauty of it is that the sky—or whatever it is called—is colored dark teal. Quite like the darker shade of his eyes.

He sighed again. The eyes which was first stared hard by a pair of amber-colored ones. Not even his mother had dared done that without feeling any fear.

He can't deny the fact that he missed her, just as much as he couldn't deny her _fullness_. But right now he was not concentrating on her fullness, though. He was wondering on why those eyes, which was always only talking about money, suddenly gave depth and talked about something she wished he could know. He is sure of this fact. He can never be a Jagan wielder if he didn't know these.

And so he came up to a conclusion that she really is more involved here than how much she willed herself to be.

He finally realized that he never really knew her at all. As to why she decided to take her kind of job for he is sure that her wit and intelligence could take her to somewhere else higher. Of course, he never really bothered to care at first for both of them only wanted the money. But he wouldn't also want to accept that only a hard staring experience made him dwell on such musings.

He again glanced down at the red dot which is quite taking the leisure of suddenly going around in circles. RE005. He was more than curious as to why someone in Zebulon bothered to even care about something from the human dimension.

It really must be powerful, for money will never interest the Zebulon-dwellers at all. They're only in it for power. Or any possible threats against them. And to think that that Takatori guy would even hire someone as powerful as Kagami to really keep watch…

That information warned him that he must tread carefully lest they fail again. Lest they barely make it alive. Again.

After all, five million yen without someone spending it all is always a complete loss.

sneer devious

And like a choreographed dance of Fate, the red dot finally stopped. Calculating the distance, he realized that they were only separated by around three miles. That stunned him short. And quickly, he hurriedly shook Ginji to wakefulness, careful not to even touch the furry one, even with the urgency.

"Ginji, wake up, worm! The box is here! We have to take the chance or it might run off again! Wake up or I'll leave you alone!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsumi stared her confusion at the suddenly somber pair beside her. Hevn must be too wrecked up—physically, emotionally and mentally—that after thirty minutes of their travel from that Honky Tonk return, she finally slammed into Kagami and fell asleep. She was even more confused that Kagami didn't even complain but rather drew the sleeping woman close to his chest and protectively laced his arm around her shoulders and back. By the looks of it, they seemed like two besotted lovesicks. Who would have thought that these two were just breaking a record through their stubborn cold wars?

Despite everything, though, Natsumi remained as the grateful guest as she smiled her assurance on Kagami when he silently asked if she was still alright. ooOoOOoOooBut her patience and curiosity was wearing thin.

"Uhmmm…you think she still is coping?"

Of all the responses expected, his weary smile was not one of them.

"She's a strong woman, Natsumi. There's no doubt she is more than coping."

"I would like to thank you for taking me home, Mister Kagami—"

"There's nothing to thank for, Natsumi."

"And I'm sorry that you were not able to see Himiko tonight—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Natsumi. Besides, she was not the purpose of my visiting."

She slightly blushed. Even if it was not a secret that Kagami had feelings of infatuation for Himiko, she can't help but not get curious on how he looked at Hevn.ooOoOOoOoo

"Ehhh…she really is somewhat hard to control, right?"

Kagami looked rather surprised at her question. "I never knew you looked at Hevn that way, Natsumi."

"Nope. That's not how I see Hevn, Mister—"

"Please. Just call me Kagami."

"Kagami, then. Uh, anyway, I was just wondering if you look at Hevn the same way the others look at her."

"What do you mean the others? You mean Ban, Ginji, Akabane, Shido, Paul—"

"I rather saw them experience it than express it in words. She in some way had them floored and contorted with rage at some point, you know. You, on the other hand, well…I never…"

"I understand what you mean."

She rather looked surprised but also relieved. "You do?"

"Yes."

"And…well? Uhmm…you know, how do you do it? I was very certain you were really ready to kill her for her impertinence right then and there. But looking at the two of you now…"

He shocked her again. He smiled as he regarded the sleeping girl in his arms. Genuinely. She can't blame him. She was always envious of Hevn's beauty. Her sleeping peacefully like that only made her look like an angel more.

"I also, at some point, lose my control on guarding her. But your job is your job, and I am always committed to my job at hand. I simply am not that affected with the simple reason that she really does not affect me that much at all. Unless it has to do with my job to be going smoothly well. Furthermore, dealing with Hevn a while ago was a little easier compared to the earlier meetings we had. "

Of course. She forgot one thing the guys always say when it comes to Kagami. The observant one. The passive, unaffected observer. As always.

But she can't help but observe something else more, though.

"You talk as if you already know her before…"

Kagami stopped to ponder at that. He smiled again.

"Yup, I do know her before. I met her in Infinite Castle. With the Get Backers."

Though relieved, she was disappointed at his answer. She was somewhat shocked at herself on what she's been thinking, like a love triangle angle…

But as always, things will surely come to its end. Natsumi's house was already seen by a few miles more.

"She was always kind to me, you know. I don't know why I am explaining this to you. But I guess I just wanted to tell you before I go. She may act so naughty sometimes…but she's always worried about those two when they are gone and couldn't catch her expression. She was like a big sister to me. She always understands me, makes me feel at home when the other transporters just come to the café. For me, she's my bestest friend."

She then looked at Kagami as she holds the handle. "That's why I'm asking my apologies for her. She really does not mean to insult you. Maybe there's just something she wanted to tell you but can't directly say it in words."

And for that, she went out. She then smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you so much for the lift, Kagami-san. And can you say 'take care' to Hevn for me, if you won't mind?"

Kagami just shook his head and smiled. Natsumi's change did amuse him.

"Thank you, then. Goodbye again, Kagami-sa—Kagami."

The limo had already left her house, but Kagami's smile hadn't left his lips yet. He looked at Hevn's peaceful form and played at one of the strands of her hair. At the touch, he suddenly trembled. Whatever he's been thinking at that moment, it will only remain with him.

He then moved closer so his mouth could reach her ears. So he could whisper the words he wanted to say.

"You have a very perceptive friend, Hevn. Is that why you chose her as your friend?"

But just as always expected, he was only met by silence.

ooOoOOoOoo

ooOoOOoOoo

ooOoOOoOoo

ooOoOOoOoo


	7. Developments

VI.DEVELOPMENTS

When all is said and done, Ban will still remain unmoved.

For no matter how hard Ginji tried to let Ban-chan merely touch his new found friend, Tom-chan (A/N: from Tom and Jerry…), Ban still remained undeterred. It's not that he feared their new companion, for after all, it didn't look as much intimidating as the first time he saw it—when it was 390 pounds then.

But Ginji is about to receive some complete merciless bashing from him later for concentrating more on the stupid rat than at the eccentric building they've been inspecting for a full hour now. Eccentric because it is normally not to be spotted at once with the darkness surrounding them, yet it came out like a sore thumb, even amidst all the shrubbery that they've crouched down on as they hide.

"Ah, Ban-chan, I never really had the time to ask you this, but why is it always so dark in here?"

"Zebulon is a dimension of darkness. Here there is no morning. You'll only experience either moonless or starless nights. The people who live here even snatch the scarcest light as power source for their own satisfaction."

"Ban-chan, I don't understa—"

"It's quite understandable why you don't. But let's just say you've entered another Infinite Castle. This time within one of the _dimensions_ of Babylon City."

Ban said it so casually and with so much ease that the implications did not hit that hard until a little later. "B…Babylon City!" he croaked.

"In the flesh, though Zebulon can be called a wasteland of Babylon City. Those who end up here did not end up here for nothing. Fugitives, rebels from different dimensions, outlaws. The most powerful wizard or the most harmless specimen—" he chanced a glance at Tom-chan "—you'll find almost everything in here. They either did something really wrong or they're not really, _really_ needed for being thrown away in here."

"Oh…" Ginji stifled. He started looking warily at Tom-chan, suddenly intent on wondering which of the two classifications it belonged. He may be called evil, but he avidly hoped that his Tom-chan belonged to the latter.

"You know what they say. If you can survive in Infinite Castle, you may not survive Zebulon. If you survive Zebulon, you will survive _everywhere_."

"How do you know that?" Ginji suddenly asked.

"I had my vacations here since I was five. Somebody taught me that here."

He need not say that it was that time when his father had gotten mad with his Jagan and had finally killed himself. It was the time when he discovered that his grandmother and father had passed it on to him. It was the time when his mother had finally gotten rid of him even with the littlest time possible. His grandmother, upon discovering what he had inherited, curtly took him in her care and mercilessly trained him here every vacation. A five year-old boy, left alone in hell, who had not the soundest idea as to where he would be able to return home or when. Nevertheless, it made him stronger, possibly the strongest that he could ever be.

"Since you were five? You never failed every single one?"

"Until I was around seventeen. That was when I left grandmother."

"And paired up with Yamato and Himiko then, is it not?"

Ban barely nodded, his mind clouded with memories. Those were the days.

"Ah…Ban-chan, Tom-chan said he thinks something has changed in the house."

Foggily he turned to him, and then at the building. "Huh? What the—!"

True to Ginji's friend's word, the building's lights were suddenly all turned on. Ban silently cursed himself for his sudden lapse of focus. He could've noticed it first if he was not that distracted.

Funny thing is, the house glowed, but the light only managed to glimmer the house. What surrounded the estate continued to stand up in its pitch black hue.

Now the lights were blinking maddeningly, and Ban was more than alarmed. Zebulon dwellers knew that an act like that could possibly call out a whole greedy-for-power pack of inhabitants. It would literally drive everyone mad. Any minute by now this place would be ransacked by the worst possible _nyrans_ for sure. They have to get that box fast before it was too late.

His face grew more ashen by the minute when he realized that something—or someone—inside is trying to get a message across. The blinking was made deliberately, calculated.

"_Come here. Now."_

Morse Code.

Ban can only stare back, his expression hard.

"Ginji, you cover the north and east peripheries. I'd cover west and south. Look for any possible entrances. Be back to report after five minutes, got it?" he firmly added, knowing fully well his partner's self-indulgent sacrificial ministrations.

Ginji sheepishly nodded, with Tom-chan vigorously bobbing in turn.

"We might as well get that box now. And be careful on what you step on, it might cause a trap. Nyrans are sensitive listeners. Be as silent as you could possibly be."

Before Ginji could ever ask his confusion, Ban already moved on to his destination.

"Well, I guess it's time to get moving then, right, Tom-chan?"

The rat more excitedly bobbed. With its perfect squeak.

00000000000000000

His nyran friend, Chun, once said that the best way to survive in this place is to always act before the nyrans could ever grasp your thoughts.

Ban did just that. He didn't know that his pace is floating fast and that the noise he produced was whisper silent.

He was no man who believed in intuitions.

Yet suddenly all he needed right now was to get to that building once and for all, no matter what. With no strategic planning at hand.

Not intuitive, alright.

He started with the west entrance, crouching low. In his line of vision, he could see the tops of the windowsill on the second floor cornered with shadows, just edging above the pale wooden shutters.

The shadow definitely was a _somebody_.

He moved on closer, not trying to steal attention inch by inch, lest that shadowed figure could take notice. He scurried nearer the boundaries of the house and finally reached the west side. Looking for any door and entrance against the pitch black surrounding, he surveyed every nook until finally—and luckily— he was able to find one door.

He suddenly found out this piece of luck is costing him too much.

This really is not normal.

Open lights. Hard lights.

Lights that blink.

Lights that blink, "Come here."

After blinking, "I'm here."

Morse code embedded in the blinking lights.

Then, now, facing him is an unlocked, un-jammed door.

Door that needs no reaching for the knob.

Open door.

Opened wide.

Very wide.

Welcoming wide.

This really is not normal at all.

Something in the pit of his stomach is churning uncontrollably now. He knew that these things can't buckle him that fast, but the event was worth some shock.

He needed to get Ginji. Now.

He swung back to the underbrush, the sound of twigs he produced not bothering him anymore. When he reached their spot, Ginji was already trying to yank him onto his spot for his discovery, hushing excitedly.

"Ban, you wouldn't believe what we found! Tom-chan fou—"

"You found a safe, open door," he ended quite calmly.

Ginji was taken aback and did a double take before asking "You…how did you—?"

"I found one myself. And I suspect that we'll find all entrances with the same doors if ever we continued our search."

Now Ban had Ginji's full attention, his face turning to all seriousness. "Ban, I had a bad feeling about this. If what I think this time is right, then something is wrong."

"What were you thinking?"

"Morse code."

He understood completely.

"It seems that they knew we're here, Ban. And they seem to be urging us on."

He grunted his assent, still looking intently on the building.

"What shall we do?"

He made a way for his glasses. "Thank that guy for not making our job bloody hard. The red dot's still there after all."

And he pointed upward, to that very spot where he had glanced that figure in shadows, in the same blinking building. He really is no instinctive guy. But his guts are warning him again to really move more cautiously. If Ginji was right…

Hell. He felt like they were treated as pawns.

"Ban-chan, I would just like to tell you that even if the doors are open the place is still intimidating."

If not only Ginji's message was not that distressing, he could've snickered on the way he said it. This is no time for hilarity, though.

"I figured that's why it's open."

Ginji then got confused once again, but suddenly his Tom-chan suddenly shuddered, its teeth chattering. Now Ban is really, really upset.

"Ginji, I suggest you leave your dear friend here. We can retrieve the box ourselves."

"But Ban-cha—"

"Look at him, Ginji. Look at him."

By that time the rat was already making some chortled, hissing growls. Its hairs are starting to send some sparks as it pounces some more.

"Whoever or whatever is in that house gave him that effect. Bringing him there will only cause his own undoing. This is for the best."

The fact that Ban suddenly took an interest in the rat concerned him. The fact that he said it so with such length and seriousness made him follow Ban's orders. He reluctantly let go of his friend. "Ban, I—"

"Believe me Ginji, as of this moment your Tom-chan is safest left alone here. We'll head to the west door." And without any comments, Ban hurried on. After a hastily breathed "take care", Ginji finally followed his partner.

They finally reached the west door. After a long pause of just staring into it, Ban finally talked without so much looking at his partner.

"You're wondering why we have to leave your friend out there."

It was a statement rather than a question.

"I might as well tell you this. Babylon City actually has four dimensions. We have Babylon, the center, whose people are called _nones_; Ibnon, the light force, whose people are called _mainans_. We have Brignon, the dark force, whose people are called _lunians_; and finally Zebulon, the wasteland, whose inhabitants are automatically branded as _nyrans_."

"You are familiar with Babylon City way before we entered Infinite Castle! Why didn't you te—?"

"It's the unspoken law of Babylon City. Talk about it to someone who does not know it, and you'll automatically die together with the people who even merely just glanced at you. The rule here is actually simple: talk about it when you're inside Babylon City, or you talk about it _outside_ to somebody who knew _more_ about it."

"The latter's kinda hard to follow."

"So you see."

"So…why these different dimensions? Why does it have to have four?"

"I don't know. The only dimension I've ever come to closest contact with is Zebulon. Perhaps Kagami should know."

"Kagami?"

"He did say he belonged here. Or anywhere. Or everywhere. Or nowhere."

_Ban, you are not helping me at all_, Ginji looked.

"One thing is for certain," Ban replied with an empathic smile. "Whatever dimension you may end up to, you will still find the people's same penchant for light. They get obsessed with it. Unfortunately for Zebulon, the effects the nyrans experience with light are quite adverse, as form of their grave punishment. Your dear friend is a little luckier that these effects came to him a little longer. It means he really is not that bad at all—" Ginji sagged in relief "—but it could also be that he hasn't stayed here that long. Another rule here is that the longer you live here, the easier you get mad by simple light reaction. Or it could be that some nyran force has provoked him to have that reaction, turning him again into that evil spawn he is."

Ginji stilled. Then followed Ban's gaze heading towards the staircase. The place, with its open expanse, rare furniture and blinding lights, looked somewhat like a makeshift disco pub.

"You believed someone's in there rather than Doctor Sendoh?"

"I know it."

He took a few steps towards the staircase, as if testing the don't-know-what. After a few more he then turned and looked at Ginji as if telling him to hurry on.

He did so with his brisk hop-runs, gliding sideways with Ban and finally in front of him. He was already way ahead of him and heading the first steps of the staircase when he heard Ban's screams.

"GINJI LOOK OUT!"

The blast shot through his front and ripped away his vest, if only he was not able to quickly dodge it, thanks to his agility. He was not yet fully recovered from the shock when a second blast—this time much stronger and accompanied with some deafening prattling—made its way alongside the corners, barely evading him, and finally catalyzing to the center of the room.

This time he _agreed_ he needed Ban's help as his partner gripped him hard and threw them both down to the floor. "We have to crawl over with our stomachs!" Ban shouted against all the uproar.

They cautiously scraped their way towards the landing of the staircase as the blasts gushed forth. Their vision didn't seem to help at all for besides all the blinking lights, they still can't even see a single thing which caused all the disruption. Heck, they had no idea were the blasts came from.

And suddenly, the blasts all stopped at once when their fingers finally touched the first step.

"Whew! That was close!" Ban said it so casually as he stood up but not without the slight tremor on his voice that gave him away. Bloody hell.

Bile shot up into Ginji's throat. He could only hide his frazzled nerves as he clenched his fists. "We were almost toasted down there, and that's all you can say!" His words meant to play along with Ban and to release all his tension too, but it didn't end up that way.

It actually went down the opposite.

"Well, you have any suggestions!"

"Well—"

"If you weren't so reckless in the first place, this shouldn't have happened!"

"Now it's all my fault! You did tell me to follow YOU!"

"I told you to follow me, NOT to go ahead of me!"

"You expect me to get all that with just ONE look covered by your gaudy shades!"

"We were trying to stay away from trouble by keeping silent and now you just have to blow it! We practically have the whole Zebulon awake right now!"

"You're the one who's yelling, moron!"

"Worm!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Wench!"

"What!"

"And how did you know that we're about to be toasted anyway when we haven't even seen what had just shot us! And my shades aren't gaudy!"

They suddenly stopped after realizing their stupidity.

"It's a Ray-Ban original, moron."

A few moments later, they started to just laugh it all out.

Idiots.

"We might as well get to that staircase. Heck, this place sure drives me nuts!" Ban exclaimed as he looked heavenwards. He made sure _he_ heard all of it, too.

Ginji was suddenly happy. At least all his tension was released. He looked at Ban who is looking at him as if a joke just came out in the open.

"Oi, Ginji, I assume you ran fast?" Ban asked, his voice volume impressive.

"Well…uuhhh…yeah?" Ginji likewise answered, despite the puzzlement.

"Then let's go!" and without further ministrations, they indeed sped off.

"C'mon Ginji, let's move this staircase! The action's waiting," Ban ushered, without so much looking at his partner again as he ran so much ahead. His actions are starting to become a habit, Ginji reflected.

They were now reaching the upper landing. Privately diabolic.

They sauntered along the slightly rammed porcelain tiles. They could have sworn the floor was made of wood due to the creaking sound produced by their walking.

The lights were blinking more hysterically now. Ban will soon be losing his mind, that's for certain. But the map first. Yes, the map. Then the light blinking assassination later.

He threw the map to Ginji. "Which way?"

He fumbled on the rolled paper before replying. "I think this way."

They made their way to the left archway opening to three more doors.

"Any developments yet?" he barely hissed.

"Nope. Funny, Ban, but the dot never moved. Don't you think this is only some dangerous bait?"

"No, this is no bait. But I don't know what to call this yet." Ban's instincts are starting to get on edge. He knew why the dot stopped. But it didn't just make sense at all.

After pondering more, Ban finally gave up and threw his partner a whistle.

"Hey, Ginji, which door?"

"Uuhhh…I think it's the center. No, I'm sure of it, it's the center."

Ban merely nodded.

"Uuuhhh…you think the people there already knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That we're practically face to face now."

Ban merely grunted on his partner's dry sense of humor.

"There's only one way to find out, right?" he answered cockily before heading to the door and working on the knob. The expression on his face changed. He started on the door again.

No such luck. The door this time is jammed.

He looked up at Ginji who only helped by saying, "I'm sure it's that door, Ban!"

He finally kicked on the door and slammed his body against it. "Hey, rascal! Weren't you waiting for us! Now open up this door NOW!"

And so it did. The door swung wide, throwing him off balance, down on the floor. The last things he heard before his face met the cold floor were Ginji's cries of surprise together with something else.

It was another startled hush from a much mature voice. Besides a malicious laugh that overcrowded the rest.

Then after hearing another blast, everything went dim. He simply only had another shock of his life facing him.

00000000000000000

"I suggest you open your eyes now," a weary, almost bored voice said, greeting him to consciousness.

He did so as asked. When he rose, he was a little flustered to realize that he was unbound. And that his glasses were gone. And that beside him is Ginji, uncomfortably hunched up in his stomach, stock-still.

What a dependable partner.

"I decided your friend needed a lot of rest so I gave what his body required."

That shot a glare on Ban. "What the hell did you do to him!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really should have more manners when addressing me. But for now, I can disregard what you've just did. In the meantime, why not feel free then to touch your partner's pulse if assurance is what you want? Since I _assure_ you that you are capable of doing such, Midou Ban."

That earned another glare from Ban as he finally laced his fingers, his eyes turned to slits.

"How the hell did you know my name?"

"Oh, of course. Forgive me for my imprudence. I should have bothered to introduce myself first."

The man then stood up and walked a few inches from him. He then knelt down so they meet eye to eye. Crimson plum shot through dark teal.

"Am I honored. I'm Mitsuki Sendoh."

00000000000000000

"_I hath arrived…"_

_(Red moons. Dried bloody leaves.)_

"_You shant escape me, my angel…"_

_(Red moons. Dried bloody leaves.)_

"…_for death hath arrived."_

She shot up right from the bed, her body wracked in fear, her form basked in sweat.

She decided not to acknowledge his presence even when she felt him move and sit on the edge of her bed, his hands making their way to her shoulders, automatically embracing her.

But despite the comforts he offered, she still could not stop her delirious sobbing. Her sobbing which turned to coarse gurgles. Her tears which once again overflowed.

Outside, the windows were just starting to shed the diamonds' reddish glaze as the sun started to rise. The solemnity did not even touch the depths of her soul.

"Hevn—"

"Leave."

"Hevn—"

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dea—"

"Hevn stop it! Don't you see that he's only doing this to hurt you! To taunt you to surrender!"

"He killed him because of THIS and that's all that you can say!"

"Yes! Because I care about you more that anybody else right now, damnit! And I'd rather see that traitor die than mull on a possibility that he'd have you for good!"

That definitely did it. He heard her cry again.

"Why don't you all just stop it, Kagami? Don't you see that you're only hurting me? How could you! How could you! You promised me no more deaths!"

"Hevn, we're trying to give you hope—"

"What if I tell you he killed him because he found him out! There is no hope! Your RE005 is worthless! And you only have him die! How could you do this to me…! You promised…you promised!"

She surrendered into another fit once again.

"Why does it always have to have another death, Kagami! He killed him! I killed him! I killed him! How…could…y—"

"Hevn—"

She flailed his arms as far away from her as possible. "I know he's no traitor! And now I've killed him! I killed him! And you're claiming you're giving me hope! Where is hope in death, Kagami! Where is it!"

He could only look at her for he knew that she will never accept his 'cold comforts'. She was right, after all.

He only did it to help her. To see her finally happy. Why did it have to end up this way?

He looked at her in distress, his hands lying limp at his sides.

"You have no idea you're hurting me too."

00000000000000000

His eyes did not blink as they bore into those crimson plum pools. A chill ran down his spine as he stared into those mocking eyes. Hell, will he allow him to get that chill over him.

"So dishonesty is a general characteristic here, too?"

He expected him to laugh that malevolent laugh of his.

"You really amuse me, Ban. Or shall I call you Midou?"

He smirked. "Nobody told me Shuukra is so polite."

He laughed once again.

"Now you knew me through and through. So, Ban, now that we're at it, what can I _really_ do for you?"


	8. Pretenses

A/N: This really is a first for me, so I would like to thank all the people who allowed me to feel the joy of experiencing reading a review! Thank you so much! Really, you have no idea…I'm soooooo happy and inspired! Hope you'll continue to enjoy reading! öö

VII.PRETENSES

He never knew that he could feel such evil with just one glance.

Shuukra proved himself the master of that as he leisured back on his seat. He was covered in black, with his long tunic draping his lean frame, emanating firm musculature. Pale skin, flushed with ivory. Black flowing pants. Worn-out traveling boots. A tattered grey cloak hunched on his broad shoulders. A scar on his chest, running down right to his solar plexus. His eyes, though odd in color, can either seduce you to boiling point or kill you in smithereens.

He looked more than ancient.

The problem was he was also devastatingly handsome. And he knew that, too. _Especially_ that.

"So Ban, now that we have finally met after entertaining me with your tirade a while ago, what can I be of service to you?"

Ban simply shoved his palms on his pants. Looking for some cigarettes. He finally was able to light one.

"Nah, I'm just checking things out here. Was wondering why the freaking house is bloody blinking so hard."

Shuukra feigned innocence in the midst of the blown wobbly smoke rings. Exuding all his charm.

"So was I. You see, I was sleeping peacefully when the lights started to blink, waking me. Out of my curiosity I looked for the source of all this until I found this building and who you must have named as Mitsuki Sendoh."

"How much of a charlatan can you really be. But I gather there was a truce _way before_?"

The nyran's eyes turned sharp once again. Then laughed hard. Ban had to hold his impulses. He knew what was about to happen next. Especially when Shuukra had all too conveniently gave his attention on a sudden heap filled with blood on the floor, just inches away from his seat.

"Ahh…but you just have to appear right when I decided that I can no longer endure his foolishness—and sins—any longer. Ach—all those foolish blinking. And so I rammed him hard. Right between his ribs. Right while you were conveniently comatose on that floor. Apparently your partner was not at all happy with my gift and he got electrically excited. So thus explained your partner's…respite."

He howled harder at his own joke. And stared right back at him again, taunting him.

"You could have caught up on him, Ban. Really, you could have. But you were biding your time when he was so frantically waiting for you. So I quit biding mine. And really, I could have prided on my timing."

Ban's eyes shot up on that. Shuukra knew all too well what he had thought.

"But of course he was _waiting_ for you. We indeed expected you here. What else could all that Morse Code be?"

He tried to look composed and unaffected. But his eyes gave him away again. Shuukra laughed again.

"So I see. It's my precious little cronies working against you, is it not?"

He then scurried something from his cloak and threw it in Ban's direction, dropping perfectly on his hands. Ban looked at it for a few moments before realization slammed hard. His face was contorted in shock.

Little did he know that Shuukra was watching him very carefully. His lips curved into a satisfactory smile.

"While you still have a day to go before your supposed departure—" Ban glared up at him once again "— why not indulge me then? Send them a message for me. Tell them I appreciate all their efforts but all of this simply will not do to me. And as long as they don't change their habitual ways, that box—along with the rest—will not suit me. Surely that won't be too much of a burden?"

00000000000000000

Two days.

Eleven fifty-five on the spot.

They were facing the clearing again.

Hevn did not show up that very day when he last had held her. A good three hours after that, he was more than surprised to rather see a woman ready to go on travel than to see someone in emotional shambles.

But she had insisted—firmly pointing out his guilty conscience—that she'd leave and won't be seen just as yet, whether they agree to it or not. Guilty conscience at hand, he'd let her go. Apparently when he told this to a grave Takatori, the old man all but wearily assented.

"We have _professionally_ nothing else to do with her, Kagami. Unless that box would return."

"But—"

"For me to get involved will be professionally unethical. You, on the other hand, are a different matter."

So he tried spying—he's accepted he's a spy—on Honky Tonk. Nothing. On her apartment. The people had been informed that all her necessary deliveries will be canceled for at most a week. On the getbackers' apartment. Nothing. He did not know where else to find her.

So he had come up to a conclusion that she will be unseen without a trace if she really willed it to be.

Surprises come at handy, though.

She did show up this very day. Of course, to meet her agents.

Without so much giving a greeting to him.

He decided he deserved it. Deserved it all.

But it was no secret that wherever she may have decided to stay, she spent her whole time there crying over something that can't be undone. At least to her. Her face looked glum, yet so vulnerably beautiful. He even had to look away.

But concentrate on the portal first. Lest she'll never be able to forgive him for failing to deliver her agents in the agreed upon time. So focus on the portal first.

And so the chanting hence started once again.

It took him two minutes before the portal finally opened. Another five minutes for waiting as the luminescent orb flew fervidly. Another five more minutes to desperately get worried.

The portal can only stand up to the fifteenth minute.

Kagami tried to tell this to Hevn, but the woman was dead intent on the portal, as if silently scolding her agents that they better get home now or she'll better kill them there herself.

Looks like they have heard it. A little later they saw two shadows emerging.

One was tired but perky. The other needed no energy boost but was lanky.

Both had clutched something from the fingers. A box. And a piece of parched paper.

Hevn decided to focus on the box, as relief finally flooded her senses. She just couldn't dare meet their eyes yet. Not yet.

"Yo," was all he said as a greeting.

And finally, it was over.

00000000000000000

Ban finally slumped on his bottom hard on the ground, as if feeling the rays of the sun for the first time. He never took his eyes off her. Not that she knew, though.

"Finally, we're back! And we've thought we could never go back! We practically have been waiting for more than five hours for the portal!"

"I thought I made it clear—"

"I know, I know," Ban admonished. "It's just that we didn't expect the job to be _so_ easy."

They both have to look away for that one. Both had silently sagged in relief.

"So, I assume you got the box?"

"Of course, of course. The box is perfectly fine."

"And the doctor?"

A long pause.

"We were not able to see him," Ginji supplied, almost a little weakly.

All of them knew he lied. Hevn summoned all her energies just to stop herself from crying. Ban continued regarding her intently.

"So, where is Takatori? So we could finally hand him the box."

"My apologies. A limousine will soon be taking us to him. Unfortunately Mr. Takatori couldn't meet us on our agreed time. Be assured though that he really wished to see the three of you two hours from now."

"Oh, great. Just great. We need to eat anyway. God, we're famished!"

And so they continued if not for some little creature which poked its head excitedly on Ginji's vest at the very mention of food. Its sultry, ravenous mewl can be heard 500 meters away.

Ginji's cheeks held on to the tinge of red.

"Uhhh…I forgot to mention…Tom-chan…from Zebulon. Kagami-san, Hevn-san, Tom-chan."

Kagami merely nodded. Hevn didn't seem to hear every word he'd said. Her face continued to be hidden in her long blonde hair. She looked more than troubled and so out of character that Ginji was looking more worried sick.

Tom-chan, on the other hand, was a different matter.

It looked like lightning had struck it dead. With its hind legs, as if possessed, it tried to reach as much as it could to the woman's silky mane. This drew up a startled gasp from the woman.

"Oi, Ginji! I never thought that your rat is that vulnerable to being horny! We're kinda already hungry here!"

Was she just imagining it or was that a double entendre on Ban's words?

The impatient man in question finally stood up and moved on. And on. And met her face to face. His lips barely touching her lowered brows. Or where he imagined they would be if not for her blonde tresses which were in the way.

His lips barely making out a smirk.

"You look horrendous, Hevn. What happened to you?"

If nothing had ever forced her to veer away from the safe shelter of her long tresses, his voice making just inches on her did.

Uncertain amber met cocky—yet weary—teal.

How the tables have turned.

"You're back," she whispered, her voice coarse.

"Of course we're back. You expect we won't be?"

She weakly shook her head at the biting remark.

"I'm just…relieved."

"You should be."

And without any warning, Ban just swung her hard to him. Tight. Then released her in a half-push. His face unreadable. Then left an aghast Hevn without turning back. Her eyes as big as horrified platters.

Ginji gazed awkwardly at her then at his partner. He made out a few steps to the woman to offer his hand, but seeing the expression on her face—and the silent warning of Ban—he decided against it and followed his partner awkwardly instead.

Nobody knew how his words had wrecked her to the core.

'_You knew he died, didn't you? By_ his_ hand.'_

She never even noticed she was shivering that bad. If not for a gentle tug which drew her out from her hellish reverie.

"Did I not make it clear that Takatori needed to see the _three_ of you in one piece?" Kagami gently reprimanded. He was awarded by a subtly startled but nonetheless grateful look in her face in return. At least she had forgotten his sins.

For now.

"Come now, our limousine is already waiting across that street," he declared loud enough for all of them to hear. Sure enough, a sharp honk concretized his statement. He gently led the already recovering Hevn together with her agents. He was about to place the woman in the front seat when Ban's hand intercepted his.

"Oi, Kagami, aren't you getting a little more selfish having our mediator all to yourself? We kinda missed her already, you know._ And_ we needed to talk."

Kagami tensed, clearly disapproving. Hevn looked about to collapse. Ginji looked alarmed. Ban looked confident enough.

But the final decision will remain final. Logic prevailed over the foolish emotions. And so Kagami all too grudgingly agreed. "As you wish then, Midou."

And so the final seating was that Hevn was tucked between her two agents.

She did not dare face any of them, though Ginji looked sympathetic enough. He held her hand in a protective grip before he could utter his long restrained greeting.

"We missed you Hevn. A lot."

A slight nod of thanks was all he received. He could not blame her, though. They just couldn't blame anyone just yet.

But Ban is being obnoxious.

00000000000000000

The trip took longer than expected that their stomachs have loudly growled out their complaints in retrospect. Those sounds could have been loud enough to wake any man in deep sleep. Hevn was just not one of them.

She always had a way of ending up asleep in this limousine. After twenty minutes of the bumpy trip, Hevn finally reached a full state of exhaustion and said her goodbyes to the conscious world. That didn't change the fact though that Ban was not feeling much better now.

"Before I forget, there's food prepared for the three of you inside that container just in front of the screen door. That should be enough to handle the three of you," Kagami stated, not bothering to turn around.

They did as followed. Their hunger is no joke, after all.

Ban prided himself for being sensible. And he knew that Hevn is a sensible person, too. But that didn't change the fact that he still is furious with his mediator. And more furious with the other people involved.

Nevertheless, it did not stop him from looking at her as he silently ate and as she silently slumbered to regain her energy. Heaven help him, but he never saw Hevn this stressed before, even if she rested in her sleep. He was not able to ignore her any longer as he merely glided his arm on her side. That was all the urging he needed and she unawaredly gave in and dropped an absolute dead weight on his shoulders. His marauding fingers could resist no more—they played on her flawless skin. His tiny taps made him aware of her growing chill and he boldly wrapped his arms around her, moving her closer to his chest and her hair close to his nose.

He smelled the truth he wished to wring out from her. He smelled the pain and happiness. The innocence and promiscuity. The scent that was uniquely hers. And so similarly his.

Unknowingly Ban tightened his arms around her, earning a troubled look from Ginji. He unwantedly and slowly relaxed his hold on her and assuringly nodded at his partner. Ginji, though dubious but hoping for the best, simply nodded in return, and focused more on feeding his Tom-chan, which was nibbling just as unabashedly.

It was only a few hours since their agreement. Since Ban and Ginji had decided on their plan of action. Ginji at first railed against it, but after a few explanations from Ban and his trust in Ban's confidence than his very own, he finally relented.

_"I just don't want her to be very hurt, Ban."_

_"But this is the only way. The only best possible way."_

Thinking about it would only want him to tighten his resolve more. He longed to get to Takatori soon enough. And finally _really _end this once and for all.

00000000000000000

"_I did everything that you wanted me to do…everything. Why?"_

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

_Silence._

"_Why?"_

_A pale brush on her silky strands. Playful. Deceitful._

_Silence._

"_WHY!"_

_A shadow that easily vanished just as fast as it could appear._

"_You shant escape me, my angel…"_

Hevn had woken before they had reached their destination, blinking a little wildly. But the realization of getting nearer and nearer only filled her with more dread. And pain. And anguish. And a rising urge to break away from all of it.

She could find no more rest. It's getting worse. He's getting worse. She needed to get away. Fast.

Few months. His. Permanently. Forever. No hope.

"Now aren't we a little excited." His sharp words cut like a blade. She realized she did not care about him anymore. Seeing him safely returning was all that she needed from him.

_Please. Just don't push it. Don't._

"And aren't we a little unresponsive."

Still, silence. _No hope. No hope._

"And I had hoped I could receive more than a handful for irritating you guys when we intentionally went to that portal a minute before it closes."

_Please. Please. Don't. _

"Well, I could forgive you for now. But you need to have a lot of explaining for me _later._ We still deserved it, you know."

_No, don't. You don't know what you're doing._

"So I guess you better save up for capacity for speech for I'll sure drain it all out from you until I get what I _want_ to know."

_STOP IT!_

The limousine gave an abrupt halt, signaling their arrival.

At last.

The final end.


	9. SAKURA

VIII.SAKURA

"_There are three stages you should go through in responding to hostile interrogation. Each stage should be dragged out as long as humanly possible. First, deny knowing anything. And keep denying it. Next, admit that you know _some_ things, but give them misinformation—especially if they'll have to spend time verifying what you say. The longer it takes them to determine you're lying, the better the chance that you'll be rescued…the third stage is telling them what they want to know. Whether you are forced to that stage or not depends a little on what you're made of and _a lot_ on how good your interrogators are..." _

'Silent Treatment'. By Michael Palmer. How appropriate for his situation.

His current situation which is consequently nagging inside his stomach, for all he know. He was weary, yes. Even a little scared, maybe. Petrified could be more appropriate. Plaster still. Or tomb-dumped, for whatever that new word had ever meant.

But not by what Kagami had so nicely hinted as he reminded him of the agents' return, as if he could forget.

He was more worried about her, about what she might think of him. At what she might think of them. At what she might feel after all this. At what she might finally decide after this.

And that what she might decide would deliberately include taking them out of her picture, out of her life, ultimately.

Of course, she has more than enough reasons. They did seem to abandon her before, right when they knew she needed them the most. And for them to just barge in her life, right when she has decided what is to be left of her.

If only he knew how much they have given their best—secretly, of course, for they knew better than to spite her—just for her safety.

Just to keep him at bay for as long as possible. But she didn't know. Nor did she care.

_I'll let you do it this time for somebody else's sake, but it won't do anything. It's final. There is no hope.'_

_I'll let you do it this time for somebody else's sake, but it won't do anything. It's final. There is no hope.'_

'_I'll let you do it this time for somebody else's sake, but it won't do anything. It's final. There is no hope.' _

A thing which would both terrify and torture him the very most.

Kagami is right. They did everything. Every little damn thing possible. Just for her. Just for him. Just for them. Just for he thinks is the best. Believes is the best.

But it was just never enough. Frustratingly so.

'_Now who's getting too personal now?'_

'_Now who's getting too personal now?'_

'_Now who's getting too personal now?'_

'_Now who's getting too personal now?'_

Those words still have the same nagging ability to taunt him. Because it's the truth.

And it will forever remain as such. He has all the right, after all.

If only he could freely declare it to the whole wide world, especially to her.

Another consequence he had to suffer. It will never be as such.

He vaguely heard the faint rumble of the limousine's arrival through the building's sensors, along with the limo door being opened and closed. He felt their unwavering glance on where he stood as of this moment. Their eyes as guileless as lost kids.

His mind already ticking and calculating, he had estimated that he still had about thirty more minutes of preparation left. Enough time.

He was sure they were surprised that they were brought in here instead of where they had first agreed to meet.

He was not fooled much by their reactions though. He knew they will remain unbent on their objectives. Especially that other one. Yes. Him.

But then, so is he. He carelessly—and overconfidently—thought that things won't go this far, but his gut instinct had told him otherwise, especially when he had finally laid his eyes on the two. He really was a man of details, one who gambled and prided on having everything covered. Nook for nook. Inch for inch. Every single shrinking and swelling iota. He also is a man of immediate action, a man who refuses to give up. So he still prepared for the inevitable…and the worst.

He had waited for so long for this to happen, waited for so long, and no one can ever stop him now. No matter what.

And 'no matter what' will remain 'no matter what'.

Even if she herself would want him to stop.

He's selfish, yes. He will _never_ stop. He can't be dissuaded.

Even if it has to sacrifice some lives.

Rather than suffer the loss of hers. Again.

He couldn't bear that.

He'd rather might as well die.

The irony of it all.

He wished he could.

He finally closed the book and took all his time to be relaxed. And silently thanked the author, wherever he may be. He will make sure to take all in his mind his insights and to remember every single stage he advised. Every bloody single stage.

Now he knew that even without her blessing or not, that even without any comforting word of support, that even without any reward from what his efforts had shunned forth, that even with him bullying him away from his goals, he is ready for anything.

He need not emphasize that 'anything' will remain 'anything'.

00000000000000000

A scholar in the person of Bertrand Russell once wrote that "pure mathematics is the field in which we don't know what we're talking about or to what extent what we say is true or false."

He realized with some amusement that he could have kissed the guy—no matter how people brand intellectual men the likes of Russell as being _awfully_ idiosyncratic—for his genius. How perfect had he described SAKURA with those words. How perfect, indeed. He might have thought that Russell must have invented SAKURA himself and fit it all in. After all, science can very well be equated with mathematics. And SAKURA can either be any or both of them, anyway.

He remembered someone who mentioned it to him once. That person had advised him to try sharing his talents to the _entity _(SAKURA was a very big thing to be talked about then, maybe until now) for only something as defiant as SAKURA could truly exhaust his abilities. He truly understood the full extent of his words when that person further added that by saying defiant, that would mean SAKURA will defy everything.

And that everything for SAKURA will mean _everything_.

It will leave nothing uncovered. To the point that it will defy to recognize which is truth from not. Which is right from wrong. It ceases to conform to anyone, to anything. It is its own, and it will continue to be such.

So, thus, it had been seen as his perfect match, that person knowing full well what comprises a true-blooded Ban. The prospect could have been possible.

But he never really thought about the SAKURA issue, until now. In fact it never really crossed his mind ever again, for he never was given the chance to dwell on such. He already had met Ginji before he could ever further ponder on the possibility. Or rather, he refused to dwell on it any more.

It's simply for the fact that the person who told him about the seemingly funny prospect is long dead. For the fact that that person had died by his hand. For the fact that the sister of that person had continually hunted him down for revenge.

Even if all those actions were for the good of all. Were for the _best_ of her.

Whoever said that ignorance _is_ bliss?

No more on the past now. Shift to the present. He's overconfident he could perfectly well do that. He looked at the building once again.

SAKURA, being what it is, continued to prove itself an epitome of the adage. It's huge, yes. Its walls are whitewashed, yes. It's got fifty-three storeys (at least according to Ginji's counting), yes. It's got at most two hundred and twelve windows (at least to his counting), yes. It even has a rooftop. And a basement. It may even have a garage or an attic, if he would really want his imaginative mind to wander more.

The gist of it all is that for the normal human eye, the building would look nothing more but an ordinary building. It could sparsely be able to compete with the Seven Wonders of the World, for sure.

But they're _not_ normal. And it can't be really said that they're_ completely_ human. And it's not that the ordinary humans themselves could really look at the building to be able to voice out their consensus.

SAKURA is exceptional in that aspect. It is strategically located in the midst of all the woods and shrubbery enough to feed your eyes for a whole lifetime. They themselves have no idea where exactly in Japan have they gotten into.

All they know is that they're finally here. And that it's not where they're supposed to be, if the agreement was to be referred to. And that Takatori is waiting for them inside that bloody hell—or heaven, if he wished to bend away from all the swearing—of a building.

Too bad the windows—which are made of cemented _and _demented jalousies—were all covered with dark grey waterproof sealed blinds (he wondered why they ever still became blinds). And that there was no hint of any glass. A little architectural style might have saved the building from its current lack of appeal.

Funny, he felt that he somehow have been here before. Which is very impossible, of course. He tried looking at Ginji. He had the same expression as his. He looked at Kagami. He's treating it as his home, that's for sure. He looked at Hevn. The woman didn't seem to give a damn.

Which suits him very well. The more vulnerable the person, the easier to agitate. The easier to agitate, the easier to accomplish his task. And boy, didn't he love to accomplish the task he has now.

"Mister Takatori is waiting for us in his office," Kagami finally declared, and with his hand he was able to produce a thin disc. He motioned them to the door and swiped the disc with its slot beside the door. A few moments later, the door opened, welcoming them in.

SAKURA. To finish it off.

00000000000000000

Whatever SAKURA lacked in outer beauty, it overwhelmed in its inner setting. The moment they have opened their irises to the new environment, the newly arrived _visitors _can only jaw-drop and sweat-drop their amazement.

This is definitely _not_ what they had imagined. And boy, haven't they imagined _plenty_.

Right before them is the possibility of the best future possible.

In mere seconds Ginji achieved a full state of excited-one-would-want-to-celebrate-and-run-anywhere chibi-ness while Tom-chan looked struck by lightning for the second time as its eyes swelled into SAKURA reverence.

"I think I'm in heaven! Or Disneyland! Or Wonderland! Or Neverland! Yaaaayyyt!" Ginji audaciously chanted along the way, his eyes in shining wonder, pompoms as big as his chibi size manufactured by his hands all the way. Hevn even have to give them a smile.

Tom-chan squeaked. Ban grumbled as he remained calm and bereft. Ignoring his partner's—and his partner's _partner's_—commotion, he started looking around to get familiar with the place as they walk onwards.

And it seemed that the future the people in here believed in never include formalities in their list.

Takatori would have been the first clue.

The other clue would be that some wore wool sweaters and silky leggings. Some have let down hairstyles and cotton shirts. Some wore glasses, but he suspected it is only out of necessity for their weakening vision. Young and old, man and woman, in intellectual harmony. No signs of competition or a brewing argument…yet. And they only know sneakers or rubber shoes. They don't seem to remember an object which would represent a high heeled closed shoe.

But they also don't know how to smile…yet. Or to even relax…yet. All of them looked stern. A whole breed of academics living in one roof. Looking as if a minute snatched from them would mean a lifetime of failure.

He would never dream of working in here. Ever (he vaguely pondered if that would mean he won't live long enough to be part of the 'best future possible').

They paced along the polished floors with Kagami leading the way in his handsome-slash-confident _business_ _suit_ glory. The polished floors were further roofed with carpets of finest wool—which he disgustedly discovered were being drooled over by 'The Two'—their soft bristles as comfortable as one could ever imagine. So comfortable, one would wish to take off his shoes to really relish the softness it could give more than the shoes they grudgingly wear.

And not to mention that the shoes, in addition, are either two or three years in wearing existence… (Now what the heck is he thinking? It's 'The Two' again, he was sure of it!)

Bird's-eye-view, floor-wise, the place really looked more than a cozy, elite-class, ten-star (if the number of the stars were the standard) hotel. Worm's-eye-view, surroundings-wise, though, is a different matter altogether.

Around them are large test tubes covered in transparent thin silicon casks set in glass blown tables, their feet made up of numerous porcelain pipes exquisitely shaped like delicate and crystal clear swans' necks.

Each tube possessed any hue made possible. Each tube is wired with different styles of steal, copper, or fiberglass. Each tube had a group of three to four stewards discussing what they wish to discuss (it's their own problem) on a rectangular shaped console assembled in the base of the tube. One team was even able to produce a wasp-looking device out of the tube. Make it three, no five, no—he finally lost count—a few seconds afterwards.

Oh. And he thought that only sorcery, wizardry, and _magic-ry_ alone could take care of that.

He looked at the tubes and tables again, still a little baffled with it all.

Elegance and brainpower. Beauty and dexterity. Soft styled accents and hardcore science. Whoever said that those two won't mix without impairing the other?

He had glanced in one corner to see another group of people who were bent up on some humanlike, Makubex-like (at least according to that bandana it possesses) robot who could laugh more than they could ever do even if put together. He wondered what other skills that robot could do.

He was dutifully answered when the robot in one second disappeared and returned two seconds after in a flash. He had glanced that the people in wooly sweats gathered around the robot and checked on the clocklike object attached to it. One mouthed thirty-three kilometers, twenty-nine-point-eighty-five degrees Celsius. The other one, who seemed to be the leader, mouthed sixty-seven more.

From what he learned about circumstantial evidence, he can daresay declare that he could form a hypothesis out from what he'd observed. And with his putting-two-and-two-together ability, he can daresay conclude that those people were trying to produce a robot which could run at one hundred kilometers in at most three seconds. He still can't figure out the Celsius issue, though. Maybe the robot could also detect temperature.

He was stopped short on his calculations when suddenly a little _dotty_ something had just bit him hard in the cheeks. He was too enthralled at the biting idea that he was not able to exclaim his surprise.

"Oh, sorry," a rather plump-looking, cotton-shirt clad lady in her mid-thirties casually came up to him to check on the 'damage', leaving a trail of rather _interested_ casually clad individuals. After a few moments of lifting his jaw sideways and pressing on that surprisingly minute switch-lever device, the dotty thing let go of his slightly stubbly and flushed face.

Oh. And wasn't the dotty thing one of those wasp things which had caught his attention a while ago and managed to spot his…nice, ah, cheek.

The thing, though very _waspy_ small, was carefully and expertly dissected by the woman, and with the clipboard she magically had produced from out of nowhere, she was able to jot something. Then regarded him smilingly.

He was wrong. They _do_ know how to smile, after all.

"Your temperature is fine, though I suggest you gradually quit on your smoking and drinking. Do that successfully for a year, and you'll live fifty-point-five percent longer. Also, quitting on them will further increase your arm strength for a maximum of twenty percent, exactly. Your blood type is rather interesting. Quite a lovely mix of negative O and positive C. You're quite my first! Ah, no—SAKURA's first! Wow!"

_Uuhhhh…what?_

"Anyway, you also lost some incredible weight but what you needed most is some real sleep. At least, eight hours. Your height is tremendous though it can still _grow_ more up to three to six inches over two more years. This is interesting, but why not do something about the color of your eyes? The calculations are quite foggy but there's a sixty-three percent probability that the intensity of the shade of your eyes will also boost the effectivity of your powers. Your glasses seem to help on that. Still, try to keep your eyes clear. Eating a lot of bananas—yes, it is _most_ effective than carrots and vitamin A's combined—will further enhance your _eye power_, or shall we say, _visually-stimulated imaginative power_, by around thirty-seven-point-ninety-six percent more. Though without quitting your smoking and drinking, it will decrease to only a maximum of seventeen-point-fifty-seven percent."

_Uuhhhh…what again?_

She finally gave him a small, rectangular flat disc. "Keep this if you want to check up on your _developments_ regularly. Relax a little and don't think too much. And you're welcome."

And with that, she sauntered off, a group of those wasps loyally flying around and behind her, probably looking for some more interesting _subjects_. And the situation seemed to return to normal once again. He looked at the disc. It was his own blood.

_Uuuuhhhh…what had just happened_?

"Hey, why don't I also get a _biting_, too?" chibi Ginji none but poutily asked. With some glittering unshed tears for pity effect. With his jerky flailing movements making it a lot more worse than necessary.

……………………

"I also want my blood type you know! And my height! And my health!"

Jerky, scarecrow-gone-to-life movements. All around.

……………………

Had she mentioned his _eye power_? _Visually-stimulated imaginative power?_ His blood type?

……………………

"And how much longer I could live! And Tom-chan, too! See? Look at him! Look at us!"

Jerky, 'The Two' scarecrow-gone-to-life movements. All around.

……………………

Again, again. _HIS BLOOD TYPE_ _A LOVELY MIX OF WHAT_? An O? A C?

……………………

Again, again. A C?

……………………

HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE _COULD HAVE_ A BLOOD TYPE!

……………………

"Geez, what else lurks around here?" he suddenly had said aloud, earning quizzical looks from the people who've heard him. At least his slight outburst proved that the people still do have some feelings and expressions.

"Mister Takatori is in the eighteenth floor. The elevator is _this_ way." Ban could have smacked the man on the head for his sudden lapse of wit when he discovered that the man he wanted to smack is looking _at him_ intently, and perhaps a little vexed-ly.

And from looking at his circumstantial evidence, he'd found out that the rest of the hound were going _that_ way—to what he assumed where the elevator must have been—while he was moving _this_ way—to where that robot was used to have been situated.

So he might as well smack himself hard _himself_.

Of course, there is no need prolonging the inexorable. He moved towards them as if nothing happened, glowering at Ginji who looked close to _disgusted_ at him. With more of a hint on jealousy. Still not letting go of his biting opportunity.

What the heck.

Well, he was worse a while ago, wasn't he?

Wasn't he?

Damn him.

He looked at the elevator, at the diving-bell-like elevator, and smiled, thoughts of all those biting and taxing easily gone. There really must be some things that modern people would love to keep…conventional.

Then he noticed that the diving bell had no 'strings attached' to it when they rose _unlike_ conventional elevators. It seemed that it needed no strings then, SAKURA is quite more intelligent than that. Not to mention that it only took Kagami's flick to have it…run up.

Lesson learned. The elevator. And everything that lurked in here.

A link from the past. A reference to the present. An enterprise for the future.

All mold to one entity.

SAKURA.

00000000000000000


	10. Escapism

IX.ESCAPISM

First stage. Escape. Blunt denial.

After such a long time of enjoyable and explorative travel, the three had finally met their client again.

Looking at him, nothing seems to have changed at all. After that one encounter with the man, Ban has completely realized that whereas Takatori is concerned, nothing much will be wavering. Except for his eyes.

If not for those eyes that seem to take on a more serious, almost deadly note.

That prompted him to think about seriously eating those bananas.

_My powers don't seem to wear people out in here_, he jokingly commented.

They were still for a few moments. Neither moved nor attempted to start a conversation. It seemed that thunder and lightning had managed to enter the room and brought forth a silent cataclysm of fire and remained entrapped there, in the room. Finally tired of it all, both Hevn and Kagami made their own moves.

"The agents."

"Mister Takatori."

First stage. Escape. Blunt denial.

They simply nodded and smiled.

The room fitted their client perfectly well. Lots of shelves. No books, except for one paperback novel he seemed to have just taken to his reading liking. Only those flat steel-wired discs. A laptop computer with a cursor blinking maddeningly, itching to be moved out of its location. Polished steel table with the length of three-point-five Kagami-s and a width of two-point-five Kagami-s. Silent hum of the stainless steel air conditioner, encased in a porous glass box. Plush steel swivel chairs, with soft cushion seats. An oval-shaped mahogany table, covered with thin sheets of crystal fiberglass, situated in the middle of the room, enough to accommodate ten people. There were no phones. No pens. No boards. No doors. No windows.

The place was none but glass and steel.

Knowing SAKURA, there is no more need for anything more.

The man simply smiled. And regarded the book for a full moment.

"Silent Treatment. Used to be one of my dear friend's favorites. Even went as far as recommending it to me." Then he looked directly at them. And smiled.

That was his way of a greeting.

"Yesterday I fleetingly thought that I could have lent it to you before your mission for it could somehow help you in your trip, especially when dealing with _complicated _matters. But seeing you right now entailed that it was nevertheless useless. Either way, I am glad you have returned."

And with that, he stood up, and moved towards the mahogany table. "A seat, ladies and gentlemen?"

_Lady and gentlemen._

He smiled callously.

Neither of them moved.

He was tired of his smile. Smile never reaching the eyes. Of his small talk.

He is, too.

He got back to his desk.

"Have you got what we requested?"

He could be direct if he wanted to, after all.

"Yes."

But then, so is _she_.

"Where is it?"

Hevn motioned for Ginji's vest, and he let out that prism that had haunted them for a lot of things for just a short time.

There was no denying Takatori's relief that seemed to wash his face afresh.

"Ah. Your reputation at success is really exceptional, get backers. I am grateful. Indeed, I am _very _grateful."

"Receiving five million yen was motivation enough, thank you," Ban smugly cut in, finally entering the picture.

"For that I am glad. Be assured you won't be cheated by your efforts. As what I have said, you already have the money. You can very well use it now as of this very moment."

"Yes."

A pause. A long pause.

"But I _do_ need the box. In my hands."

With that, Hevn, somewhat smitten, looked at Ginji again, silently warning him. He still looked at the box. Quite in agonizingly confused trouble. Which puts Ban, as always, to the rescue.

"Oh, but with _all due respect_, Sir, we believed in giving full value for your money. And since we feel so _ashamed _of just delivering you the box alone for such big a pay, we decided to provide you with _other_ services."

For a moment, Takatori stilled. Then his eyes shot up to Hevn. "Is this always the usual matter, Miss Mediator?" he decided to refer to her.

"No, Sir." Then she glared at them.

_Why are they making this so goddamn hard?_

"Then I shall ask nothing more from you, retrievers, but the box alone. If this is any guarantee, we paid that high for your life, which is in _all due respect_, quite more valuable than five million yen."

"Ginji. Ban. Please hand over the box to our client. Now." The woman had finally brought back her sass. She was really ready to get out of this place with the shortest the time as possible, and them prolonging her agony is really not helping her temper at all.

"Sir Takatori, if it really is—"

"It is _perfectly_ fine, thank you. Delivering the box to my desk is ALL we need from you."

"But five million yen—"

"—is as valuable as the content of that box. Retrieving it from the doctor is more than enough, _thank you_."

With the discussion over for their client, Ginji looked at Ban for the last time, who just bowed in approval. When he had finally set the box in his table though, that was when Ban returned the attack.

"Oh, yes, talking about the doctor, Mister Takatori. We still insist to give you something else. Our _guilt_ can't allow not disclosing this." It came out like an afterthought.

With that slight sigh, it was obvious that Ban had really hit the nerve. He was testing his client as much as his client was testing him. Yet after all this, the client still remained calm and composed.

He is the client. The customer. And he does have the right.

"The doctor, as you very well put it, will be of no more concern to you. We appreciate the gesture, but an added service is too much of an abuse from your hired skills."

"But you did hire us for our skills, Mister Takatori. And we also wanted to settle the balance."

Obnoxious Ban. Obnoxious Ban. Obnoxious Ban. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"It is already settled. We really don't want to impose too much, since _our _agreement only entitles us for your service in retrieving the box. And I am a _contractual_ person, gentlemen."

"Then as a _form of our gratitude_ we would like to lighten a little of your concerns by telling you that the doctor has been killed."

How nicely had it sounded, it just being dropped.

A form of gratitude? Who are they kidding?

Or a form of vengeance?

That finally did it. Everything went dead. Nobody moved. The fire turned a malevolent unit higher. Everything got burned their bodies can't twitch. Except that slow drumming of Takatori's fingers on his desk a little more later. Deliberating. Thinking. Weighing. Calculating.

And finally, the drumming stopped. And he replied, with a lopsided, cold grin.

"Is that all?"

Ban could not believe the man. He definitely expected something more than just that. He was really testing his patience. And he is no patient man.

With that anger in him leading to an opening, Takatori finally relinquished it. "Thank you for the sad news. To ease you up a bit, we will assure you that the doctor's _issues_ will be thoroughly covered." And without further waiting for giving the other side an opportunity to fire back, he finally stood when Ban didn't seem to move, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Forgive me, but another concern has urgently needed my attention. So if there is nothing more, thank you retrievers. Kagami shall lead you to your exit."

First stage. Escape. Blunt denial.

And with that, he sat down again, apparently not anymore thinking about their encounter, finishing it all off, as he focused on his computer, and continued his work.

Kagami, who took his role as the observer a while ago, finally moved at his employer's beck and call. He turned on his heel. "Retrievers. Miss Hevn. This way please."

But Ban is just starting to heat up. He will not be the one who will leave scathed. He remained still in his position, his stance stubborn. No one can make him step out of his location, that's for sure.

"Midou Ban," Hevn finally sighed, attempting crudely to be calm. "We must not bother our client anymore."

"Hevn-san, please don't worry—" Ginji attempted, but her glare only put him back in place again.

Hevn tried coaxing Ban again. When he didn't seem to relent nor acknowledge her presence, Hevn had enough and purposely gripped his arm.

"Ban—"

"He was killed by Shuukra, Mister Takatori. In fact, if you need proof, you can look at the box. But I suppose you already know that?"

"Ban can you just for once stop all your opportunistic scheming ways! Let's leave our client. Now."

He didn't flinch a muscle. Hevn was way out of her little sane mind.

"Now, Ban, if you please, just don't give each one of us a hard time, okay? I'm sure what you've said is quite obvious—"

"Ah, so you're _sure_, Hevn, that it's _obvious_? Then you _do_ know about this, don't you? Because it wasn't for us!" Ban admonished, instantly trapping Hevn to his cage.

And that was all that was needed. Takatori and Kagami finally took a care on the situation at hand. The cursor was abandoned once again as client and retriever meet face to face.

Ban felt satisfied. He can't stop leering. Now he was able to lure his victims out of his bait.

"Now please don't be confused with my standing. It is true that I am an apathetic creature. I seriously don't want to get involved into anything at all. But I also am one who really hated being played the fool, and I'm afraid the latter is my stronger trait. I guess you know what I mean?"

"Ban, stop it. What I've said was just a rhetorical expression!"

"What makes you think that _this_ has got something to do with what you've said?"

Hevn stopped. And stilled. And pleaded back in her eyes. "Ban, stop this now! You're jeopardizing everything! This is completely unethical for our client—!"

_Please. Please. Don't._

"I really suggest that you look at the proof, Mister Takatori. Shuukra killed your doctor."

Amidst all the commotion, he still had the gall to look under control.

"Is that so? Then I believe that has become the inevitable, Midou Ban. So we'll take care about that _after_ this shortly."

"Has it also become the inevitable that Doctor Sendoh has become so skillful with Morse Code?"

_Please. Please._

"Our company trains our employees with a number of skills, but I don't see the relevance of that in _your_ employment. Or in our current situation." He could also be bitingly insulting if he wanted to.

Such skills are trained, indeed.

"But it does, Mister Takatori. It does."

_Stop it!_

"In what way do you mean?"

"The box." His voice held no excuses. It was the commanding tone of someone who refused to be disobeyed.

Completely piqued, the man finally gave in and took the box.

"Really, this is completely—"

"Ridiculous? Useless?" Ban all too helpfully supplied.

Takatori didn't move. The seething confusion, then rage in his eyes was all he needed to know.

Right before him was a complete replica of the box. With replica it would mean replica. He opened the box. The prism was made of wood. It was metallically painted.

And inside was a patch of marked skin.

SAKURA.

"It really came out as a surprise to realize that you mark your employees that way. So as you can see, the situation has even sharpened my other _skills._ I even plan to use a little of my Jagan to have it pass you with no difficulty. But I was surprised that such a man of details as you are would not require me for that. But I guess that will all also explain how much the box's return affects you, how valuable it must have been. And believe me, all of this won't really have to go this far without that skill _your_ doctor has so skillfully entrenched us."

He once again motioned for Ginji who sheepishly produced another box. This time the genuine one.

"Ban, give that box to our client! This is blackmailing! How dare you!"

"Don't be too excited, Hevn. Of course we will give this box. In due time. After _we _get what we want. After all, we were paid to give this."

He moved closer to her. "And you don't fool me into saying that it was nothing _but_ a rhetorical statement."

He then looked back at Takatori, his smile looking as if he already had won the battle.

"Please don't confuse my quest for truth as blackmailing. It's quite obvious there's a _thicker_ line between the two."

He further teasingly waved the box in front of all of them, under their noses, taunting them. And he looked back at Hevn. And feigned a smiling face. Though it's as close as a simper.

_No. Don't do it. Just don't. _

"And you. I'd have a mind of curing you for being secretive and far too liberal with your agenda-setting decisions, even if it is _your_ own choice and we are just _your _agents," Ban chewed over aloud with a regretful shake of his head.

Then he looked back to the rest who are involved. Who are barely in control.

"We really are sorry that this has to happen, but we needed to know," Ginji finally talked, especially looking at Hevn-san. Then at Ban.

Obnoxious Ban. Obnoxious Ban. Obnoxious Ban. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"Nowadays, I can assure you all that we are in the mood to be _completely_ sympathetic with your reasons but I draw the line at your dangerously _deceitful_ ways! So, are you going to tell us the truth! I think it's time you _really_ did!"

First stage. Escape. Blunt denial.

Failed.

A/N: Oh, yes! Another chapter finished! I hope to really update more hence schooling is still out and college life is still not nagging at my creative mind! Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciated the gesture! Oh, gosh! Never thought I could be this ecstatic! Soooooo happy! Lalalala! öö


	11. Twists II

X.TWISTS II

He looked at Hevn, who had gone back to being distantly cold, confused and hurt. An odd combination of expressions, yet they still managed to grow in harmony atop Hevn's lovely face. He willed to intensify these expressions even more.

"Oh I was _displeased_, at you, _honey_. So _displeased _that at one point I fleetingly thought of using the Jagan on you. You using us like that and all. I could have snatched the chance when I stared into your eyes. Remember?"

Of course. How could she not remember?

"But seeing the anguish and the weight already in your eyes, I decided to be lenient with you and spare you some of my wicked tendencies. For now."

She remained silent, but the edgy toss of her chin was the only sign of audacity she could offer.

"Well. Are you waiting for the sky to open up and gobble you alive?"

She answered with an unnerving stare. Which Takatori took as an opportunity.

"I don't know what the matter is between the two of you but I really do need that box. So what do you want Midou Ban?" Takatori none too tactlessly cut in.

Change of plans. He needed to do this _his_ own way. Damn. He never imagined it would go this far. He thought he'd had it all covered. He should've paid more attention to Hevn's warning. He had to control the pair according to _his_ plans. Now.

"Stop lying, Takatori. Don't you see that all of you are now being found out?"

The man remained…nothing. Just…nothing. As if bored. And unaffected.

This is _not_ what he wanted to see from the client at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Even if I do _actually_ know."

Hell. The guy does know how to hit a nerve.

"Mister Takatori, we simply wanted to put some things to light. We feel alarmed that there is more to this and that _some_ of the people we care for are involved," Ginji carefully explained, seemingly taking the role of shock absorber.

Takatori leaned back on his seat, as if being served a disgusting feast. With that silly smile on his face.

"It's blackmail. The box in your hands still imposes no freedom at all."

"So, are we reaching a truce, Takatori-_sensei_?"

"I'm worried about RE005's half-life. Or in case, have you forgotten that?" Takatori answered a little too hedging-ly.

But instead of giving in, Ban held on tighter to the box, looking a lot cockier for comfort.

"You seem not so much worried about replacing it in its preservation cask a while ago."

"_Because_ I still have _more_ time. Worrying too much would only be a waste besides producing some wrinkles."

Hell-nation. Is this guy serious?

"And that was also because the preservation cask is all in _here_."

He delicately brushed his own desk. Good Lord.

"Will that guarantee my standing, Takatori?"

The man again sighed as if he's teaching a slower learning child. Hell. Was this guy enjoying all of this? Ban felt not so confident anymore. Especially after seeing Takatori's eyes in that way. It rivaled Shuukra's. There's something up in his sleeve, alright.

"Haven't you ever realized that you have no standing at all to ask guarantees for, Midou Ban?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

He was answered by Takatori's motion of his hand. Then with that flick, Kagami instantly moved.

The next instant Kagami is holding an all-too-shocked-with-intense-fright Hevn, her fingers squeezed painfully in her back. His stance is enough to see that the man is all too ready to use Diamond Dust on her, right through her heart. Ginji exclaimed and powered up as he moved towards the man, but Takatori and Kagami both stopped him as Kagami's hands inched closer to Hevn's throat and heart.

"Now. Now. That won't be necessary, Amano Ginji. I'm sure all of us will remain unscathed after this. Let's just say I'm holding up to my end of the bargain." Then he smiled, which put Ban in great trepidation. He should have known better. The semblance was outstanding.

For that one single, fleeting moment, Takatori had looked like Shuukra.

How did the tables get turned that easy?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had looked at Hevn, who held on to those eyes of hers which would always wreck his heart. A plea. For escape. For safety. A plea on making sure their promises are kept. A plea to let them out of it. To never let them get tangled with it, no matter how obnoxious his interrogators are.

Those eyes had prompted him to move. To do it his own style.

"Now, Kagami, I want the mediator to be taken cared of in as far away from my office as possible."

On implulse, Ban looked at Hevn and his heart was instantly filled with unwanted guilt. The kind that just gushed forth on instinct, not following any _logical-coming-from-the-brain_ rules. She looked like a lost kid who knew nothing but the fact that sooner or later she may be killed because of something she didn't even have that slightest idea of knowing. Or maybe she knew, and that because of it, _and_ because of their persistence, she will be harmed.

But damn if he'd allow herself to believe this.

Nonetheless, Kagami moved sneeringly when in a flash Ban's snake bite has penetrated Kagami's strangling forearm. His eyes, though covered in glasses, were obviously suffused with wrath.

"Hevn is not going anywhere with you." His voice held more than a warning. It was a promise of hell afterwards.

"I'm sorry, Ban, but I won't allow you to do that." Kagami's hand notched a good two inches closer on her on cue of his master's voice.

"She's not going anywhere!"

"Of course. I'm no fool, Ban. I know no force on earth will make you leave your place and hand me what I needed until you get what you want. You just proved you two knew _too much_ for our comfort," he said quite a little more understandingly.

"_But _I also must keep our status secure. _And _your little knowledge on that patch of skin is more than what we need."

"Do you really think I'd believe in your act? Stop it, Kagami. Damn it if I believed you that she is not part of this!"

The man smiled. Almost coldly deadly.

"I've told you Ban, we know. _You_ did tell her enough. I'll deal with her later. _On my own_."

He can see it in his eyes that he is more than dead serious.

"I don't think—" Ginji interrupted, a bit shaken with rage. Sparks are starting to come to life from his taut body.

"Perhaps you really misunderstood me, retrievers. You know how _defiant_ we could get. And I have no qualms on giving your mediator the same defiance if you continue with your persistence." His voice now dropped a threatening octave.

Those words held the truth that worked like splashed water on Ban's face. He is the client. The master. He will be followed. The ball is in his court. Damn him.

"She's not part of our problem, Takatori!"

"Of course she wasn't Ban. She wasn't. But now she _is_. So better face the consequences."

And with that motion of his hand, Kagami all too sneeringly led a still shell-shocked Hevn from trepidation, just to prove his point.

Damn him again. No wonder that woman was out of her wits when he just grasped her and shocked her with those words a while ago. She probably did not even know.

And he only had to bring it up to her. Thus only harming her. Which Takatori all too well countlessly stressed with his deceptively calm voice.

Damnation.

His gut feelings never lie. He knew that Shuukra's words ring true. But he also could not risk Hevn right now. Nor will he allow that man in stopping him to get what he wanted.

"I won't give the box unless you free her."

He smiled. As if in gratitude.

"I've always known you are a wise man, Ban. It's a deal then?"

But why was Shuukra saying otherwise? Who said the truth?

Hell-nation.

He still did not move.

"I suggest you give that box now?"

He'll find it out. He'll sure find it out. And hell will they pay for messing with the great Jagan wielder.

Damn. Hell. Bloody hell.

"I don't have much time left, retrievers. You know just how important that thing is for us. It doesn't equal even her life."

That perked them up enough.

"So is that why you just allowed that doctor to die there when he'd been so loyal to you, to the point that he could sacrifice his own life!"

Kagami's eyes suddenly took a demonic slant. Takatori tensed in fury.

"I warned you, Midou Ban. And I never warn lightly. Now the warning's all up."

And without any further dallying, Kagami shoved Hevn into a room—a dark one—which he had conveniently opened for her. And taunting the retrievers for the very last time, he released a bit of his energy in preparation for the attack, which would guarantee Hevn's death in an instant. Ban saw her in the room. It seems that due to the shock of it all, and perhaps due to the intensity of Kagami's shove, she had fainted.

And now she lay lifeless on that dark room, just waiting for that final blow to leave her permanently in that state. Forever.

Damn. He must decide now. Now.

"Do not bother thinking about anything anymore, Ban. Seems your time has run up."

A few seconds later, they saw Hevn's door being closed. With Kagami inside.

Ginji looked ready to blow up. While Ban tensed more, silent fury seething his aura.

"And before you even think of using any of your _special abilities_, allow me to tell you that during the very instant we closed that door, this whole building is activated to sense and track your energy levels. Another slight devastating change and that room blows up."

He pointed Hevn's room.

"I guess you're not so much of a fool to even test my patience and the truth of my words and risk her life, do you?" he flourished it all with a lethal smile.

They should've known better than to go against SAKURA. He can see it in their eyes that they held the same notion, too. Now they have to pay the price for even thinking about outsmarting _his _plans.

Well damn it then. If this is the only way, so be it.

"Guess it's my turn to play now, isn't it?"

And how the tables have finally taken a full spin.

Takatori finally stood up and walked towards them who are yet unmoving.

"Don't bother moving, I assure you that by doing such, all energy will be drained from you. I forgot to tell you that this floor is designed to do so the moment to move an inch from your spot. And don't worry; this magnetic floor is very thoughtful by making sure you can't waste your energy by moving."

Ban silently cursed. In just a matter of minutes, their employer has tactfully lured them all in this implacable trap. Leading them to no escape at all. Leading to nothing but having all the cards in his table.

"Damn you, Takatori. Damn you to hell."

"For purposes of pity, I am willing to forget you ever said those. Now hand me the box."

He of course knew what an ultimatum sounds like. Ginji hesitantly took the box from Ban's and finally handed it to the man. While the latter continued glaring at the man, helpless.

This is what he hated the most. He knew that he could do what he wanted, get what he wanted. He believed he is strong enough and closer to the truth. But one life is at risk here. Hevn may infuriate him oftentimes with her scheming ways but she's still Hevn, their mediator.

And yes, no matter what this guy would tell him, his instinct told him to believe what he had gathered, that Hevn is a big part of this.

But now, here they are both captive. The box is now in Takatori's hands and Hevn is not freed. Nothing seems to be on their side anymore.

They saw him place the box in his desk. A few seconds, the cask melted with the fine polished structure, about to be hidden somewhere. He gave them that same lethal smile again.

"Good. Now start telling me all you have experienced."

Another ultimatum. Another order they couldn't possibly escape.

"And why should we?"

"Because." Frustrated sigh. "You two are trapped in there, Hevn is trapped over there, and I am the _only one_ who could free you all. And I assure you that you will never be able to leave that place until _I_ get what I want."

Wasn't he the one who had set the rules? Why is he the one threatened now?

"I think you already knew what you think we knew."

He neared them again.

"Do you really understand the weight of our situation here, Ban? Or haven't you understood SAKURA well enough?"

"I seem to more than understand SAKURA, Sir."

"Really? Now tell me what you know."

Silence. And on cue in answer to Ban's stubbornness, the magnetic force they are enduring inched a higher level. The door of Hevn's confines gave an unusual scraping sound as it got distorted and descended inwardly, as if pulled from the inside.

"The oxygen level in there has decreased to 10. For comfort, we infused 5 of opium in there. She'll be drugged to her death and she won't even notice it. Although she could still endure another death, that is, provided you go against me," he again warned.

"Leave her out of this, Takatori! I couldn't imagine you _could_ do this to her!"

"I told you enough. I did nothing. Ask her and she'll insist she had no idea, even if you do tell her that you knew it, too. Because she didn't really know. Don't you think Kagami didn't guard her well enough?"

_What!_

Shocked silence.

He sighed his feigned sigh. Then he went to his desk to retrieve a stack of papers which were automatically produced by some installed machine in his desk. He read it for a moment and smiled a little.

Damn him. They are in a middle of a situation here, and he thought he could just leave it all in his unhurried pleasure by reading company reports?

Damn him. Damn SAKURA. Damn Shuukra and that doctor. Damn her.

Then just as suddenly, he went back to them with that smile, with the papers still in his hands.

"Ah," was all he said. Then he laughed as if clearly amused.

"So this is what you _think_ you knew? That Hevn and my company are conspiring against the two of you by not telling you that the doctor is not a traitor and that Shuukra does not need this box at all?"

_How did he…?_

He waved the papers he clutched in his hands. "I can read your mind, Get Backers. Didn't you just forget that SAKURA can do anything? We installed something in here which could also absorb and organize your thoughts into waves, have it transcribed to comprehensible human writing and have it furnished just like any report," he sarcastically boasted.

He smiled again at their angered expression.

"Ah. So let me get it straight then. You realized that the doctor was in fact waiting for you when you arrived there, like he already knew you'd come, because the moment you arrived in this certain building, the lights were on, and he Morse-coded "Come here" and "I'm here". What's surprising even more is that the red dot just stopped," he began reading at his expense, clearly enjoying the situation as he gradually smash their oversized egos.

"When you two arrived at last, your partner Ginji—since you Midou Ban have been knocked out—saw Shuukra's slaughter of Sendoh, making you all realize later on that the two possibly can't be together, and that the doctor is not a traitor to this company but a loyal employee who was in fact tasked to deliver this good to Shuukra." At the mention of the name, he noticed the slight change of his monotonic voice.

"It would then turn out that by Shuukra's words, he is the victim as he is the one who is always being bombarded with similar boxes. And this patch of skin. Yes, Shuukra told you that this patch of skin is like Sendoh's, so he could be a property of SAKURA. You wanted to know why."

"So you've come up to the story that Shuukra really is one of our greatest nemeses. That he really is the traitor whom we have tried to stop these years by using what's inside that box. This situation includes Hevn for you figured it out that Shuukra might be a certain love-struck stalker to her and because we knew that information, we contacted her for help. Since she had suffered Shuukra's annoying gestures of affection, she agreed and so have the two of you brought in. We schemed a plot way before that Sendoh should act as traitor and inform Shuukra—for he claimed it to the two of you that he prided his obvious presence and no one still can stop him—that SAKURA had finally found the thing inside the box and he offered to bring it in exchange for power. Shuukra agreed. And to make it more realistic, we have to bring you as retrievers. But it failed when Shuukra realized that nothing is inside the box and so there it goes," he ended.

"You do have a vast array of talents, Midou Ban. Really, I wondered why you never attempted to become a novelist instead. This plot is quite unique."

"Humor me, I' no novelist but simply an investigator and recorder of truth."

He smiled. Dangerously.

"For people out there SAKURA is just a silly tale for demented fools. We have kept this project for wraps that we don't want anyone to just accidentally slip it outside. And we will it to remain that way. Nobody should know it."

"I happen to know it," he tartly answered.

"That is because you are basically a _nobody_, Midou Ban," he answered with a smile.

A deliberately cast insult. Tactically unleashed.

Damnation. And he even laughed.

"You somehow managed to get it a little similar to our real situation, Midou, but I'm sorry to tell you that I shouldn't have bothered to exert all these efforts! This is rubbish! We shouldn't have just wasted both our time!"

And he laughed again.

He gave it all in one fatal blow. Everything crushed underneath.

"Don't worry with the promises, Midou Ban. I shall not request anything from you anymore. I do have the box already anyway. And you actually don't have that enough information to endanger us after. Your money of course stays. Thank you for the services you have offered, Get Backers. This experience is indeed…refreshing!"

That's it. He had read what they had known and he could just ridicule them like that? is he that good of an actor or are they just that stupid?

Violent contorted rage ran through Ban's now, a mixture of hurt pride and disappointment.

That was the end of it all for them.

Little do they know that a storm was just brewing right under their noses.


	12. Choice

XI:CHOICE

While Takatori had Ban and Ginji both controlled and humiliated at the outside, Hevn remained unresponsive as she and Kagami were just patiently waiting in the inside of the room.

Or rather, Kagami was patiently waiting for the whole show to end while Hevn, supposedly unconscious, was more than willing to live up to her role as an angry victim and remained vacant while _impatiently_ waiting for all of this to finally end.

Kagami's previous actions and plot had of course, naturally drove her wild to her wits at first. She was more than shell-shocked; her nerves were already on edge at her situation with Ban and being threatened a second after by another strong and uncompromising character is just too much for her to bear, experienced mediator she may be or not.

All in all, it would just all boil down to one thing that she was not earlier informed for the actions done were in haste and yes, it was an answer to her urgent, anguished plea.

Although she would've suggested that Kagami be a little more controlled next time, considering the slight bruise she's having near her neck.

No. No. No. She'd rather _not_ have a _next time _altogether

She had just shut herself out from the rest of the outside world. Just as what she'd always do every time she meets up with her lifetime soul-mate: trouble.

Deep inside her subconscious, she could hear the faint and sweet notes of the _Satie_ as it calms her frazzled heartbeats, promising sweet nothings, gently taking away all her problems away. But always, just as always, when the crescendo gets it tempo to the farthest, she would slip and fall way over and over the edge again, and she'd go back to once she were, back to meeting trouble more than halfway again.

This would always be her fate, unless mere imagination of notes would become a reality as she would hear her beloved song be played again. To be granted of such a lifelong request would be more than infinite grace.

She would have loved to hear Ban play the song with his violin, and have the tune be caught forever inside her. But she knew that to ask such from a man is just too much. Especially after what has just happened right now.

And she knew that even if she did hear the song again, nothing will still ever change for her.

Deep inside, she was weeping all over again. Ban's right after all. They shouldn't really be used like that. They should really be told the truth.

But there are truths which are best hidden.

It really hurt a lot to know that they're trampled and humiliated as of the moment. Heaven and the whole of the earth must have known how much she wanted to stop it all. They were, of course, her friends, even if they did not know it. And all she ever wanted was to pay them all back for whatever financial shortcomings she had with them, and stop from there. She never imagined that the job would interest them other than the money, to the point that they'd know a dangerous part of the truth. To have them tangled in her situation would be completely destroy her once again. But they are just so stubborn and determined to know everything and she was left with no choice but go with Takatori's plan of action.

The song plays again. How much more until he would finally end her suffering?

How much more will he be willing to go?

How much more can she take it?

How much more until he will have the compassion to rest until the time comes?

Now. She must end all of it now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He knew that he is simply an observer, and that he must do nothing more than what he is tasked to do. But seeing Hevn's present situation finally did it. He was _never_ an observer as far as Hevn is concerned.

But now, impassive to Hevn or not, he had shattered. After such a long time, the passive observer finally had shattered. Her distress had pained him a lot. Because it is true after all. And even if he had shattered, he knew that she had all the right to really feel distressed the way she wanted it to be.

But no matter how many times she did those, he would always find himself going back to her. For no matter how scathing the words she said may have been, he knew she never really meant them. For no matter how many times she would offer him her cold shoulders, he knew that it was nothing but simply an act of protection for him. And he knew that no matter how much she'd try to push him away from her life forever, _they both _knew that they each have been a very important part of each other's life ever since.

But he didn't need those. He needed _her_ _back_.

He just can't help it but miss the old Hevn he knew, the Hevn who easily gave her warm-hearted smile to the people around her, even to someone as notorious as him then. He had missed the old Hevn who was the only friend that he had ever made. The only person he has ever trusted completely. The only person who had understood him completely.

Thinking of that only source _who_ had changed her would only anger him more. He wanted to kill him. Hevn would've had a happier life right now if not for him. She would've not felt all the anguish he'd seen in her now if it were not for him.

But no matter how hard he tried to destroy him, he would only end up being saved by his mercy. He had done everything already to protect her, but they never worked out. All his life he has tried to protect her, to show her that he cared for her more than what she could accept, and she kept brushing him away. He saved her, and she's angry for his attempts. He insulted her, and she growled on his persistence. He had never been good enough for her. Never. Everything he did for her was either wrong, or not enough, or would simply endanger her more.

But he is persistent, and determined, and he will never be deterred from his lifetime goal. So he tried for another opening. Again.

"Hevn—" at that one word, Kagami finally silently shouted his one final attempt to get back to her. To offer her hope once again.

And of course, she saw it. She knew him enough to see it. She is the only one whom he had allowed to know him enough to see what she has seen.

She stared back at him hard. And in an instant, she just fell into a blanket of sadness, pain and guilt.

"Kagami…forgive me…"

And she fell back into her state once again. And the opening he so heartedly offered was harshly slammed right to his face once again. Just like that.

It hurt a lot to see her like this _all the time_ she's with him. Like she dreaded the time he's near, though he knew better than to think of such. That his presence only gave her a lot of sadness, though he knew it's quite unlikely. Like he is the main source of all her pain. That he had caused all her suffering.

"Hevn, no…"

"Forgive me for not being good enough as a friend…for causing you all of this…I told you to stay away but you just wouldn't…I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't…" And finally, after such a long time, Hevn sobbed once again.

But then again, it seems that she had closed _his _door since _she _has just opened a window. And use that window to his advantage, he most certainly will.

"I _missed_ you, Hevn. A lot. Do you even know that?"

For a few moments, and together, maybe they could both dream that nothing of this ever happened. They could go back for a few more years ago. They could dream that nothing has changed at all, that they were still in the orphanage, playing and teasing each other with insults.

He would still have amnesia and she'd remain clueless in her dreaded situation forever. He would secretly show her his inhuman tricks and she would laugh at his mistakes. They would share their dreams like any human being, as if they ever have been one. They would eat together, sleep together, and even lie in the 'dreaded room' together during the times when Kagami would be sorely punished and Hevn would insist she go with him inside that hell, too. They would both take a parenting interest in Misaki and feed and bathe him themselves like he was their cute little brother. He would act as her bodyguard if other older bullies try to molest her for simply having the beauty that she had. She would act as his nurse if ever he got wounded or hurt.

They would go back to the times when he loved to get hurt so that he could catch her attention, and she would love to get bullied so he could make use of his strength and protect her. And maybe they wouldn't have to ever go to that time when a particular stranger just came into her life and took her away from them. When he realized what he has to do and what she has to suffer.

But such is the impossibility in a dream, and the past is nothing but memories.

Hevn was the first who pulled away from those bittersweet reveries. Or attempted to, for Kagami wasn't all too willing yet to let it go.

"You did not do it to them, Hevn. Even you know that you didn't do it! It was just _him_ all along!"

"Kagami…"

The window was slightly closed. The plea in her voice became evident once again.

Hevn could only shut her eyes so tight it pained her eyelids, enough to possibly release blood.

She sensed the upcoming storm now. The raging, possessive storm.

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

"Kagami, please. I don't want you to get hurt by him."

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

"I never cared about him Hevn!"

"How can you say that? He was _our_—!"

"The hell he is! He was never that, and you know it! And don't tell me _that _was what drove you—!"

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

"Kagami, please don't make this harder for us."

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

"Please?"

_Red moons. Dried bloody leaves._

He finally let it go. With that pained expression in his face. This wasn't like Kagami at all. He was always strong, and he always held on to that icy exterior of his no matter the cost.

Seeing him like this only pained her more. She's not worth all this. Not worth his trust. His friendship. His love.

"_You shant escape me, my angel…"_

"I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this, Hevn. I'm stronger. We're stronger. This will finally work out, Hevn. We promised. Please tell me you'll give this a try?"

If he had said these five years ago, she would've snatched the opportunity and accepted it with as much hope and vigor that she could muster. But things have terribly happened. And she just couldn't risk it all now. She had finally decided. She's already tired of it all.

She weakly smiled, making Kagami lighten up with hope. She silently said her apologies.

"Don't worry Hevn. Nobody else will know of this. I'll make sure Ban and Ginji or any other of your new friends won't know and get hurt. This time he couldn't hurt you anymore. We wouldn't allow him to come back this time. No more deaths, Hevn. No more deaths."

How many times did he promise those? She lost count. And look at how many people have been hurt because of her hopes, because of her defiance, because she let them give her hope.

It was never their fault. All in all, it would only be her who has to be blamed by all this.

Who had tainted somebody's blood? She, even if it had been unintentional, or as what Kagami so alleged, never her fault. Who had been hunted down for years? She. Who had caused a lot of deaths because she only cared? She. Who had been the daughter of the cause? She.

To be able to kill a plant, strike right down to the roots.

It just so happened that the roots were hers.

And it will only take a few months more.

At most, two months.

And it will finally end.

'_Forgive me, Kagami…but I can't…I just can't anymore…' _

She weakly smiled at him again. Whatever he thinks about that, whether it was an act of approval or otherwise, she could easily guess. Especially after seeing the slight glimmer dancing in his cold eyes.

Deception. She did not know which hurts more, to die _because_ of it or to die _with_ it.

Guess she'll soon realize any time now.

'_Forgive me, Kagami…but I can't…I just can't anymore…' _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was simply staring at the plum hues of his cast fire, glowing with a bloody luster. Though these kinds of fire rarely happen or exist, it suited him just fine. Especially as the hues dramatically swayed and gradually evolved into a color so sweet and divine, his lust to quench all of it only grew in each and every step.

Oh, yes, finally. Amber. How much has he lusted and longed for amber.

This kind of fire could rarely even be called a fire at all. The warmth it generated closely matches a slightly fused light bulb.

Oh, yeah. Cold fire. Cold, cold fire.

He lazily smiled his menacing grin once again.

How easy was it to get what you want, when you suffuse it with fear.

Fear with its _worths_, of course.

Especially fear with deaths involved.

It's really quite easy to manipulate feelings, especially guilt and fear.

The irony of it all. Her amber-eyed angel had the gall to be terrified with him when it has been written that forever will they be together.

She is only his for the taking. And it only happened that he is such a selfish man when his possessions are concerned. He had simply made himself understood.

'_You can never escape me anymore, Hevn…never…'_

He laughed harder inwardly. Stupid SAKURA. Did they possibly think that they could cheapen his non-existence with just one box? Did they possibly think that she will not also die if they do any injustice to him?

He is Shuukra after all. The deranged none.

The outcast.

The accursed.

And Hevn's other half that would make them finally whole.

He longed for the time when he could finally stave off his hunger for her blood as he greedily dig his talons near her heart, all the while sucking all those sweet red pools of liquid within her, as he finally get hold and grab at the thing she so selfishly kept within her when in fact they supposedly have to share it together.

Oh, yes. Share it together, indeed.

And since half of their life it was in her, it would just be about time that they settle the score. By literally giving the ball on his court.

And when that time comes, nothing can stop him to slake on his revenge on SAKURA and Babylon City.

He will make hell take vengeance on them. He promised.

Guess what. It has just started.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door had finally slammed its way wide open.

And after that, the eerie silence.

She didn't give a damn. As far as she was concerned, she had already prepared herself to act. Hevn finally stood up so rigidly as if ready to fight.

She expected their steps to be that fast-paced…well…maybe a little slower. She expected the eerie silence again. The barely controlled breaths.

She expected her reaction, too, by bracing herself and, well, yes, deceive them once again.

But the very thing she never expected—which is actually receiving a very warm and tight hug given by Ban from behind—happened. And they only have to shock her more when it was followed with a very fond tap-massage from Ginji.

She didn't know which looked more stunned, she who has her tongue tied and eyes wide, or Kagami who looked like death had him ashen in stance.

And she couldn't control but feel very guilty once again. She could just imagine what Takatori has done to these retrievers to be able to receive such affection. She just didn't know how he could always twist things, but somehow, that has always been his forte.

"Forgive us, Hevn-san, forgive us…"

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

No more. No more. No more. Please.

"Let's get out of this hellhole Hevn and forget we've ever been here. We'll make it up to you…promise, promise."

It sounded more like an angry growl. A very humiliated growl.

She wasn't sure what his message was, whether he was guilty of his _previous accusations_, or worse, whether he was told of the whole truth by the self-deciding Takatori.

She just fervently wished for the former. For the deception.

'_I'm sorry, Ban, Ginji…'_

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

No more. No more. No more. Please.

Now. It would have to be now.

Kagami was simply observing, a private smile in his lips.

He knew.

And he just hopes that all's well that ends well.

Even if he had to sacrifice in the end.


	13. Silent Storm

XII:SILENT STORM

Whether he knew of the situation of the Get Backers and Hevn or not, the fact still remains that Paul Wan could be the happiest person on the whole wide world.

Well, what would a businessman like him—he insists he is most suitable to be such—ask for? A great deal number of customers, of course. And it would only sweeten more when these customers are, oh yes, _buying_ customers. And not just buying customers with only one item, but buying customers who order more than just one meal. And these orders aren't just cheap.

Oh yeah. Paul Wan might just have been living in Nirvana. Oh, bliss. Money. Profits. Money. Bliss. To the point that he could freely and wholeheartedly dispose of his blasted newspaper and join in the 'merriment' on his café. It is as expected as the setting of the sun that he'd soon let his pompoms out and cheer and chant to his heart's content to call forth for more luck.

Yet Natsumi, on the other hand, just chose to spoil all of his profitable fun by remaining worried sick. It didn't help that Emishi was trying to be too friendly at her by trying to be disgustingly funny, cracking his jokes which are out of timing, out of context, out of humor and out of impact. But the girl wasn't minding him at all as she absentmindedly tend to the additional orders of the customers, so Enishi ended up being the laughingstock of the rest of the people around. Piteously so.

Yet it wasn't also that part which is quite amiss.

Kazuki, being talented for his hearing and news-gathering _abilities_, was suddenly asking the people around for the developments and whereabouts of the missing trio. For once he was not with the same table with Jubei, who chose to comfort the already trounced frustrated-comedian-to-be Emishi. Makubex was somewhat happy about something as he took on the worried—and cute—expression of Natsumi with a dreamy gaze. Akabane—or Doctor Jackal—of all the world was somewhat wearing a pensive frown on his face as if sensing and smelling a displeasing feast. Himiko was quite in the mood for some chatting and a little flirting as she swayed from one table to another, casting insults, or simply batting an eyelash. The people around her knew better than to risk the flare of Lady Poison. Especially that she is such in a good mood now. Shido seems to be in cloud nine with Madoka who obviously felt the same way; Mr. No Brakes seems to focus on Doctor Jackal's confused look like seeing that expression on the doctor's face for the first time; Sakura seems to be interested with Himiko's antics (she's silently studying the lady's techniques so she could use it on…well…surprisingly Kazuki) and Paul nonetheless never gave any damn care to them at all as long as they continue their satisfactory actions—which is, ordering more food and drink just to pass the time—and as long as they still have the money to pay.

Such is the busy afternoon for Honky Tonk, to Mr. Paul Wan's greatest pleasure.

Until his dreaded always-asking-to-put-their-orders-in-their-eternally-long-tab Ban and Ginji finally entered the picture.

It was, as always, dramatically signaled with the sound of the chimes. And a beat of silence.

"Oi, Paul, what's with all the people? Did they miss us that much?"

Guess Mister Paul Wan's chanting was not able to reach the gods on time after all.

For that single moment, the tables have all too willingly turned. Paul suddenly forgot his pompoms and gave in to that sulking he-wished-he-could-just-live-without-them look as he desperately scampered to his refuge of a newspaper while Natsumi was just as obviously lightening up with that glimmer in her eyes at the sight of the pair safely returning.

"Ginji! Ban! Oh, gosh, you've finally arrived—!"

"Arrived? Arrived from where?" Kazuki finally cut in, unfortunately unheard as another figure entered the picture.

"Why, Natsumi, have you really thought that they wouldn't be able to return here in one piece? A cup of coffee, Paul, please. Oh—why not make it three—hey, is everybody here?" the flirtatiously sweet voice of Hevn flowed throughout the café, and Himiko's antics were once again forgotten at the sound of her voice.

"Where have they been, Hevn?" Shido attempted to cut in again, not so happy about being left out with something related to Ban and Ginji when he is also her agent.

"Ginji-kun," Akabane also cut in, expectedly succeeding with so little attempt as he observed with great entertainment the changing colors on Ginji-kun's face. His face finally settled on green. With a downpour of bad spirits spiraling around him for effect.

And, yes, the chibied, almost-fainting image.

The Akabane-phobia effect. How he loved it. Fun, fun, fun.

"Why, isn't this a first—all the tables here are occupied—what's happening here Paul?" Hevn suddenly moved for some Ginji-saving action, all the while glaring a warning look at Akabane who simply looked at her lazily, even happily accepting it all. (Fun. Fun. Fun.)

"Supposedly celebrating for the complete abomination of the Get Backers?" Emishi hopefully attempted to crack another joke again. He was dangerously met with Ban's demonic Jagan shades.

"Why, you people looked so tired! Why not sit in here and I'll get you something to eat and drink—and don't worry, it's for free—!"

But Ban simply and politely brushed off Natsumi's acts of affection, even if it seems so obvious that Ginji had been rooting for them, judging by that Natsumi-worship on his face again.

"Thank you Natsumi but I believe there is no more need for that. We'll order our food, thank you. Right, Ginji, Hevn?"

Ginji was vigorously nodding, obviously catching on, Akabane-phobia forgotten and be damned. Hevn simply and dully looked his way as a form of recognizing his voice, and then continued with her coffee which was just served on time.

Paul, surprised by his words and yet simply thinking that they'd just do this to cover up their bulging egos, simply handed them the menu.

"Better order carefully," Paul carefully warned although inwardly feeling hell-bent horror.

But Ban simply gave him a lazy, devil-may-care smile.

"I would want a whole pan of pizza and some sandwiches, right Ginji? And a salad for our dear Hevn. Right, Hevn?"

Again, the vigorous, excited nods and the distant, sullen and annoyed brush-offs. Natsumi was looking more and more confused and worried. Paul had decided to hide and plan for the assassination of the agents for making his life miserable. When it has just finally been all going down his pipe. Damn them.

But Ban, of all people, was giving him a comforting, reassuring smile. Put that overconfident, too. With the right to be one.

"Oh, and before we forget, Paul. We would like to ask for our tabs for we would wish to pay them lately this hour. Right, Hevn?"

For a moment, nobody talked. As if each swallowed a whole live chicken down their throats. As for Paul, he seemed to have swallowed a whole live squawking ostrich.

"Yes, my dear friend, Paul. We do have a suitable amount to finally be able to pay our tabs. Right, Hevn?"

The latter simply glared at him for always putting her in the picture when she all wished to be way away from it.

"I just hope the rest just won't simply go down to your paying of bills because your antiquated Beetle would always lose its legal boundaries again," Hevn all too distantly bit out, gracefully flipping her golden tresses while stirring her coffee.

"Temper, temper," Ban has said all too good-naturedly, much to Ginji's silent amusement and Himiko's slightly glaring scrutiny.

A few more silent moments. Ban was clearly enjoying the surprise and the slackened jaw of Paul, as he ate on his meal, while in Ginji's case, gobbling them all up. All the while also enjoying the much-welcome attention by the rest of the people. It's just that the realization simply hit them hard. Like a crashing meteor dropping right through their temporal lobes. Ban, of all people, was paying his debts for good. And Ban, of all people, is finally paying in cash for his orders.

Guess his chanting really did reach home base after all. Thank goodness for such.

When Ban saw Hevn beside Shido just finishing her talk with him and Madoka, he made a way at her again, trying to disturb her for any unnecessary pondering once again.

"Oi, Hevn, are you telling me that it's my Beetle which has the greatest problem, and not the laws?"

Hevn, clearly annoyed by Ban's obvious interruptions, gave him another glare and a raised eyebrow. "You may interpret _anything_ in _any way_ you wish."

"So I might as well buy a new Beetle."

Three more slackened jaws. Hevn finally and pointedly chose to keep silent as she focused on her coffee as if her life depended on it. Then Himiko finally entered the picture with a slight cough.

"Oi, Himiko," was all he could say. His eyes were still guarded on to Hevn, though it didn't seem to be known with his glasses. Himiko decided to block the view by sitting in front of him, occupying Hevn's previous seat.

"And what is this whole arrival thing that they were talking about?" she asked, her voice a bit sultry for his comfort. He honestly could not believe that all the hatred that he'd seen in Himiko would be gone in less than a week. Though he's quite honest with himself to admit that he'd want her understanding. But still, it didn't change his discomfort right now.

"Just the usual. You were here, I believe, when Hevn mentioned it. Along with somebody else." He gave a grudgingly cast glance at Akabane who was still enjoying the whole tirade.

"And we don't seem to hear anything about it."

"You could ask _your _Kagami for it, though. He apparently is directly involved in it," Natsumi innocently cut in, attempting to help but failing otherwise. Much to Ginji's sudden burst of serious rage, Hevn's sad shock, and Ban's fuming pissed insolence.

"He is anything but my Kagami, Natsumi," she ranted, her voice seeming to bite Natsumi's head off.

"Figures," she snorted before scampering off, trying to escape her trap while the people are still compassionate about it.

Himiko went back to Ban once again.

"And you've what, finally hit the jackpot?" it was intended to be a joke which didn't turn out as such.

"We were able to get five million each from it."

One, two, three. For a moment, nobody talked again. Five slackened jaws.

"Hey, where is _your Kagami_, anyway?" Emishi once again weakly attempted, not succeeding once again.

"He's dead," Ban coldly replied to the cowering man before him. It was unsure whether the defense was for Lady Poison or for his mediator.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was already close to midnight and they still stayed. Though it's quite an inescapable fact that the whole afternoon and night was much stressful for Ban and Ginji. Questions were raised in random succession, each fighting for much given attention. Each person wished to be listed in their line of giving gifts. Each asked for the mediator for some sideline jobs.

Natsumi insisted that she would go home with Hevn so she was awarded a few more hours to talk with Ginji, who in return was more than willing to accept these rare opportunities, even if he was a little physically spent. Paul decided to retire for the night, as he claimed that he could already trust them in closing the café. He actually was just afraid that he'd end the night in some miserable luck so he slept early.

"Seems that Natsumi quite misses him a lot," Ban started once again, coffee finally in hand, as he contemplates over the still perky pair in the corner.

"Figures from the way you two just left without saying anything to her first," was all she could say. Goodness, she looked more than worn out.

"You're tired. You needed the rest." Was that actually worry in his voice?

She looked at him a little awkwardly before replying. "I didn't sleep much."

"You missed me that bad?"

"Ban, shut up."

"Hey, you don't need to bite my head off, lady." Somehow, amidst the words, his voice sounded tender.

She snorted anyway.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"I guess I just needed an…opening of sorts. Like the one Ginji's getting right now," Ban just silently blurted out, making Hevn look at him in such an awkward, dreaded manner.

She looked at Ginji then at him, not seeing what he has seen.

"Does Ginji need all the positive energy and release for stress right now. Good thing Natsumi is around. We've been quite through a lot."

Hevn remained silent. She now knew what he meant.

And so it came in such a silent whisper that it seems only the two of them could hear.

"Hevn, forgive me."

This isn't what she was expecting. She looked up at him with her amber eyes suddenly staring into those teal pools. For a moment—and for the second time—she could only gazed in wonder at the beauty of those eyes, eyes he so selfishly kept in glasses. Maybe it has something to do with his Jagan. But right now, at some point in time, Ban had managed to put away those and openly stared into her soul, with his own soul laid bare before her, too.

Ban was never like this. This open, guilty and confused. The type who apologizes. Well, maybe he would, but not in this way. Never this way.

It only hurt her more inside.

The situation was so uneasy and awkward that Hevn decided to laugh it all out with a strangled and silent chuckle. Enough to release the tension she's having.

"I find that hard to believe," she tried teasing, but it came out just as awkward as what she'd felt.

"Hevn, I'm serious."

She stopped laughing then. For he never stopped staring right through her, making it even harder for her to bear it all. Guess he does know how to stare openly when he wants to. Without any Jagan on hand, he just stared at her, a very serious expression on his face.

Then he just turned away and looked heavenwards, his hands brushing off a portion of his hair.

"Shit, I need a cigarette. I've never been this worked up in my life!"

This is _definitely_ not what she was expecting at all. She thought that the silence was just a silent storm, a preparation for his onslaught of curses and displays of anger and humiliation. She expected that he'd bluntly shout away his complaints like he always did. That he'd unintentionally humiliate her for her lack of giving salaries, for her lack of care in giving missions…things like that. And that he'd again blame her for his recent humiliating experience with SAKURA.

She never thought in a lifetime that she'd receive this tenderness, as well as an apology from this man. Well, it could be due to the fact that they've never received this big an amount ever before that it's still quite hard to believe that they really have it. And, thus, this celebration of theirs.

But she knew Ban enough to expect that he'd never ever forget a piece of information like his SAKURA circumstance for over a big amount of money, even if it is five million yen. And she knew Ban better to expect that he'd insist he was right, and that he'd further push her more for questions just to prove that he is right. And that he'd keep infuriating her for her double crossing entendres which sounded more like insults.

Which again drove her to her own agony. Ban in defeat and Ban acknowledging his defeat is never a typical Ban at all. And if not for her, if not for this job, this would never ever happen to them…

"But then again, I guess that's just worth it. Five million yen could keep me alive for a couple more of years after all, though," he sort of reflected, much louder to himself.

She remained silent, not wanting to ask the question lying limply in her tongue.

Until Ban instantly frowned and looked at her again. "What? You'll not gonna ask me if I wanted to quit being your agent?"

She remained silent once again. Silent, shocked, and plainly looking at him.

"Ban…you sound like an insecure schoolboy."

"You would feel worse if you were in my situation."

So it seems like the insult was just waiting for its baiting bite. She looked down again.

"Ban…I'm…I—I—"

"You don't need to apologize about something you have no complete control over," he annoyingly cut her off.

"But—"

"Look, Hevn, what I wanted right now is a cigarette and some release and not your apology nor pity. Shit, you make me sound like I'm the poorest, most humiliated person on sight!" he rasped out again, a little more harshly this time than what he intended.

She simply bit her lip and looked down, stopping her further attempts for any other apologies. Ban stared down at her and cursed all the same again.

"Look—oh, shit—this isn't what I really mean—damn—I mean—what I really mean is that you don't need to say sorry because it is me who is supposed to apologize but that doesn't mean that you have to make it look worse than that by looking at me with so much pity!"

Oh, wait. That wasn't what he meant either. Damn. What the hell. It's being said anyway.

"I mean…"

"I'm really sorry, Ban."

"I told you not to—!"

From that moment, both Ginji and Natsumi were looking at them with utmost interest. Yet neither of the two seemed to care.

"No, Ban! Don't you think I don't feel guilty, too? Well, at least allow me to ease some of my guilt by apologizing! I can't help it but get guilty when I know that it was me on the first place who gave you this mission, and you ending up like that—!"

"Ah, so you really cared for me after all?" There was a teasing streak and a glimmer in his eyes.

Wait again. Was that a sudden change in his demeanor once again?

"Oh, stop it! Are you even serious or not?"

"I'm serious."

"Then stop playing with my words when you know that I'm having a hard time here!"

"What makes you think that I'm not suffering here, too?"

"Why—!"

Of all the people, it would only have to be Ban who could both fall her into obvious softness and perk her up in languid wrath all on the same time. She couldn't understand him. She's trying to apologize here but he just refuses to make things go back the way they are.

All she wanted was to forgive and forget, to kiss and make up…closure. But he's just making all of it very hard for her.

"Don't you think that I'm not guilty here after all that I've said! I humiliated you, Hevn! Damn, I even suspected you over something and guess what happened! You were hurt—!"

"Hevn was hurt?" Natsumi finally entered, a little baffled, making the pair realize that they weren't exactly that alone with their own issues.

"Ban, I told you, I forgive you. Can't we just move on and forget about all this ever happened? Please?"

Ban looked like he would like to argue, but seeing the plea and the ruggedness in her ashen face and Natsumi in tow, he decided to shut up. He kept staring back at her with those open awesome eyes again, until she would have to look away, not ever being able to lie any longer.

"I would like to go home now. So if you would love to stay, I would just be on my way now. Goodbye and goodnight. Natsumi?"

It still turned out that they all went home at the same time. Natsumi gone would mean goodbye for Ginji and both Natsumi and Hevn walking alone in the middle of the night—scratch it, it was already dawn—would mean great worry for Ginji. So it turned out that they not only went out together, but they as well went side by side with the women until they were safely home.

Natsumi and Ginji made it a point to continue on with their chat while Hevn and Ban continued to be silent. Ban was tired and has always preferred nonchalance while Hevn was remorseful, so being both silent suited them just perfectly.

Natsumi was already sent home and after a few exchanges of kind words plus some romantic attempts from Ginji (unfortunately not much seen by the girl at hand), she was already safely sent to her refuge. Hevn felt a little sense of nostalgia as she remembered another time when she sent the same girl in the same house. That time, she was safely tucked in a limousine, sound asleep, and with Kagami in tow. Remembering the guy gave her a fit of some temper but also some sadness. After all, when all is said and done, he still had been her friend before.

Somehow Ban has sensed something from her and chose to walk a little closer to her as they sent her safely to her home this time. The silence was still present except for Ginji who was talking non-stop, still feeling lightheaded at the sudden grace he just accepted. Hevn, silently amused, gave in to her teasing tendencies and slightly bumped on Ginji as she made herself be remembered by him before she could retire for the day. It was answered by his obvious reddening.

They have finally reached her apartment and she headed for her door. But before she could open it, she turned back around them once again and slightly smiled.

"Well, here I am. Thanks for the _lift_."

"You're welcome."

She couldn't seem to stop herself as she carelessly blurted the words out. "And don't ever forget to take care of your money while you're still lucky and it's still there. I do have a mind of picking the jobs more carefully for you this time."

"You're welcome," was all they said in unison.

"Oh, heck, good night anyway. And go back home!" and she each gave them a fond pat on the shoulders and a peck on the cheek before she opened the door and let herself in.

"Good morning, Hevn," was all Ban could say before the door was closed in his face, thinking that he never would have attempted to say them for she might not be able to hear them anyway. He looked at the door for a few seconds more until Ginji urged him to go home, too.

But he was wrong. Hevn was in fact still leaning on the door, feeling confused, thinking desperately about that something she sensed have been amiss. She remained that way for a few seconds, silent and thinking. Then she slowly moved towards her room and closed the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's not that this never ever happened at all. In fact, this has always been their routine in every after mission they get. They never said their goodbyes like days before, they never meet again after the mission had been accomplished unless it was a special case (like they just happen to meet), they never said their 'hellos' nor 'goodbyes' nor 'how-are-yous' until another mission comes along, and he never even cared about this routine at all until he would have to put out some curses here or there for some mission he needed to have so he could eat.

But he has a good enough reason to be worried. He was still strolling along Honky Tonk with his partner, paid his orders much to Paul's surprise (he still has not gotten over the idea that Ban could actually now pay) and he felt that something has changed. He first guessed that it would have to be the fact that they don't have to disgrace themselves anymore by begging for some money or food or some jobs because they indeed have more than enough money for that. Or it could be the possibility that they don't need to work that much anymore because they are in fact, yes, millionaires.

So this could very well explain for Hevn's seven-day absence. He could imagine that Hevn might have lazed off from her duties to them now for she felt assured that they have been dutifully compensated. Or she could be focusing more on Shido so she could also grant him the same luck as theirs.

But of course, he knew enough to tell that these are mere imaginations. Especially when he looked at Ginji and could tell that his partner was thinking and feeling the same way. Even amidst their sandwiches, the coffee, the slightly doused Natsumi and the newspaper-loving Paul.

These thoughts of theirs became uncertainties, which gradually evolved and became fears, and finally settled to truths especially when the much dreaded chimes were heard.

They need not say it. They sensed it well enough to know who has returned. And as if training it for weeks, they turned their heads in perfect timing to meet with the still cold, impassive, business suit-clad observer. Though this time, Kagami's expression has become grimmer, even if they could sense that deep inside he is feeling more than panicky and jerky.

They felt the words before he could say it.

"The apartment's empty. The landlady said that she'd been gone for almost a week. She actually did it. She left."


	14. Missing

XIII:MISSING

She knew it was them the moment the _banging_ came from the door. She had expected them to come—especially after her visitor had just left her without even properly saying goodbye and especially after hearing the rumors that they had been consistently rocking the others' houses down in search of this previous visitor of hers.

All the more was she expecting the shocked faces of her guests when she welcomed them with her knowing smile as she opened her door.

"Took you this long to have come to me," she sarcastically said as she went into her house first, leaving the door open, obviously waiting for them to follow suit.

Though still shocked, the get backers and the observer was left with nothing more to do.

Ooooooo

0000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(**FLASHBACK**)_

_Her eyes opened instantly just as the first rays of the sun filtered through the curtain in her window. She silently stood up, and as part of habit, made a quick run-through of her surroundings. Finally sure that nothing was amiss, she went out of her bed and quietly decided to bathe and change, making sure that her movements would not disturb the other person sleeping in the other side of the room. _

_No need though. A quick glance at her direction and she realized that the woman she's with has woken up earlier than she did._

"_Hey…did you even sleep?" she asked a little groggily. _

_She was only rewarded with a slight nod. And a slight smile. "I don't sleep much."_

"_Really, huh?" she asked a little incredulously, fully awake now._

"_You were heading to the bathroom?" the woman in question just asked evasively, some of her spunk already coming back._

"_And I thought I'm the_**host** _here, and not the guest," the woman grumbled a little. Really, if she were to remember what had happened last night, never in her dreams would she expect this. So she treated this new situation of hers in the only way she knows how: simple conceding._

_She hurriedly went to the bathroom after stealing another glance at her visitor who simply nodded her reassurance, still smiling slightly. A few fumbles and steps. Then the door closed. Then the shower slowly turned on._

"_Oh, and Himiko?" her visitor called up a little louder this time._

"_Yeah?" came the muffled reply from the bathroom._

"_Thank you."_

Ooooooo

0000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And what happened afterwards?" asked Ginji a little anxiously.

Instead of answering though, Himiko just raised her cup to them. "Tea, anyone?"

"You never drink tea," Ban cut in, who chose to stand up at the side of her doorframe.

"It looks like I'm drinking tea now, right?"

"Himiko—" Kagami suddenly said.

"Besides, what good is a gift if you won't use it? Hevn left a box for me after all," Himiko continued, relishing every moment.

"Himiko—" now Ban was a bit impatient. They could see though, that instead of listening, Himiko was hosting a frown on her face.

"Oh yes, she left me a box of tea. Of all things. She does know how to spite people, no? She left me with _only_ a box of tea, not even a note telling me that she'd love to leave!! Not even a goodbye!! As if I'm going to stop her!! I should have commended her sense of gratitude!!"

Himiko drank more from her cup.

"So I'd better tell you now that you can't get anything from me other than that. You're wasting both our times and I do have so much more to do."

And with that, Himiko stood up, ending any more conversation. The three men were silently watching her move as she finished her cup of tea and placed it in the sink. She then moved to what they assumed was her room—concealed by a bulky wooden divider—and a few more minutes returned with her vials. Then she stood up and looked up at them expectantly.

"You really did not believe me, did you?"

"Himiko, please—"

"Couldn't you get it inside your peanut of a brain that _your _Hevn obviously doesn't want to be found? She left, Ban. Got it? One moment I was in the shower and she was gone the moment I got out. Leaving nothing but her box of tea, which I have no damn interest in. Don't tell me you still couldn't see the implications?"

When she was met with only repressed, pressurized silence, she hastily walked outside her door. "And don't even think of assuming that I ever wanted to be tangled in your stupid situation. I already told you about this Kagami. I just never realized the woman you're referring to was Hevn. Really, I don't. Now I know, though. So I assume you know the way out?"

Again, confused, repressed, pressurized silence.

"And oh," Himiko called out, her back still towards them as she slowly took more steps away from her house, "that damned box of tea is at the top of the cupboard. My offer still stands. You're right, Ban, I don't have much time for tea, especially one that stimulates the worst of places. You can have it if you want. If not, throw it for me, will you?"

Ooooooo

0000000

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hevn sat with the old man who was lying on the bench, snoring. They were both under the mercy of the afternoon light. On one side, she could vaguely see images coming towards them: it was an image of two people, drunk, red-faced, visually-stimulated, vulnerable.

Men. And now their eyes came to rest on her features, obviously showing spiteful interest as they leered into her eyes. She taunted them to go on, giving them her own seductively cold ones. Plus a lazy seductive killer smile. A few moments later, the victor was announced.

The men left empty-handed—except their crushed egos.

She gazed back at the shoreline, silently remembering the past that she never wished she had and the future that she never wished to experience. She gazed solemnly at the still waters in front of her and breathed the breeze in, as she closed her lids in silent repose.

She never slept in Himiko's place, afraid that a slight slip would cause her failure. For a moment she let her guilt eat her, but she extinguished it before it got too powerful.

At least she was able to give her two agents five million yen each. At least she was able to give three promising projects to Shido. At least she left those three with a new efficient mediator.

She finally looked down on the slightly bruised man and stood up.

A few moments later she stood still and allowed the breeze to sway her, eyes still closed, as she gradually raised her arms sideways, moved them in front and toward her chest and let her hands linger there, palms upfront. The gradual onslaught of the specter of lights engulfed her form in a few moments. She allowed her fingers to dance their rhythm as they took any excess light they could get…from the harshness of the rays of the sun to the silent light infused with the heat of the sun that grazed the sand.

It took effortless potential on her part to clump all of these together in one big ball of amber light…all the while fingers moving as she deform and transform them into one full energy source. When she felt that it was ready enough, she gently released the ball of light, and gently offered it to the old man she's beside with.

A few minutes more the man was cocooned with her _none _light and it lingered there…until it finally seeped into the pores of his flesh and was immediately gone.

The change was much recognizable: the man was looking healthy, happy, and fully healed inside and out. With her accomplishment, she smiled inwardly.

Never mind that her actions would only hastily lead her to her doom…to her union with Shuukra. She was feeling helpless, but at least in her moments of helplessness she was able to help a lot of people.

It would never be enough. Compared to how many have died and why, her act of atonement could never be enough.

The only consolation that she could ever have is the fact that sooner or later she will die a miserable death…she just hoped that the pain she'd feel then would be enough to answer for the others who have so innocently suffered.

She looked at the man for the last time before she carried her bag and moved on with her course, the remnants of her memories the only one guiding her towards her destination.

The sunset is lovely, tempting and sweet.

But she had miles to go before she sleeps.

Miles to go before she could sleep.

0000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ban is getting all tired with this circumstance of theirs, having to go home—for one week now—and still not being able to accomplish anything.

He refused to believe that it would take him this long with still zero improvement. He refused even more to believe that Hevn is that sneaky enough to be able to evade them this successfully.

_Damn it, Hevn, what do you think are you doing?_

He looked at his side-table and absently pondered on the two pocket-sized notebooks which are to be their supposed bank accounts. Each of those contained about eight million yen (together with the five million that they just got) which they supposedly got from their previous missions. It seemed that Hevn has been keeping this in her custody so as to "assure that they spend their money wisely". Spend it, alright. They have three million yen, alright. Yet almost all their professional life, they got nothing to eat as they continually disgrace themselves.

_Damn you Hevn, we don't need this!!_

He finally grazed his vision on a small piece of paper tucked on a stand he got in an earlier time. It was the paper, together with those passbooks, hastily left by that man named Shikyo—or was it Shishio?— after he bellowed him with curses, almost choked him to death with his snake bite, and threatened him with his Jagan right after the poor man had introduced himself as Hevn's replacement mediator.

It didn't help that the man—_another_ handsome one—added that he had known Hevn for years and had in fact become very acquainted with both her and Eiji before.

Even until now, he also refused the fact that she'd _dispose_ them, too. Never. He looked back from where he took off to glance at Kagami and Ginji, both having grim expressions and both having their minds full of something.

They're all damn frustrated, the three of them.

Especially this other one, Kagami. Not even frustrated, but sad and panicky altogether.

For some reason, looking at his expression only made him more frustrated.

But he'd rather focus on finding her now. So he fixed himself a cup of coffee and asked his co-_hunters_.

"Where will we be next?"

That made both their heads go up. Then Kagami sighed inwardly. "Mr. Takatori still has not arrived after that meeting when you returned RE005. I couldn't contact him. _And _I'm sure that Hevn is looking for a way towards Zebulon."

"Then why won't we go to Zebulon now?!! For all we know, Hevn's already found Shuukra!! It's been a w—!!" Ginji suddenly prattled.

"We can't, Ginji. Not without Takatori. Not without a _keyright_."

And they knew that Kagami was right.

"_Damn_ him!! If he really is what he claims he is, then why is he gone now?! Of all times—!!"

"Unless we look for another way," Ban said all of a sudden, cutting off Ginji while giving him a look.

"What are you talking about?" Ginji asked, frustration easily wiped away by curiosity.

"Kagami, who else could open the portal to Zebulon?" Ban suddenly asked, while giving them all a look which states _'why haven't I thought of this sooner?'_

At first, Kagami started, but quickly regained his resolve. "Other than the selected people who live inside Babylon City, nobody at all."

"What about Sakura? That doctor—"

"I was the one who opened up the portal for him. And only Takatori has the keyright."

"So…practically there is no one…?"

"Practically, yes."

That drew out a very dark look from Ban. Which came out unsuccessful for Ginji is _not_ regarding him intently now while talking to himself. "Keyright?"

"To open up Zebulon, we need a very specific type of energy source to open it. That energy is called the keyright. Others called it the amber light. And only very strong people are specially trained to be able to manipulate that energy so it could be used to open up Zebulon. One mistake in controlling it and the energy eats you and everything it could touch alive, leaving nothing, not even your soul."

That drew a sharp intake of breath from Ginji. "It's that deadly?"

Silence.

"In SAKURA's case, only Takatori's team was able to _duplicate _that energy years ago. He clearly ordered that the keyright stays to him. Nobody knew where he kept it. As for Hevn…"

"What about Hevn?" Ban suddenly asked. Kagami looked at him straight in the face. "She _naturally_ has all the keyright she needs. She only needs someone who could transform it for her."

"Why couldn't she do it herself?"

"She was not trained for it."

"I believe there's another one who had the keyright and who could manipulate it all by herself," Ban suddenly said, putting his glasses back in his eyes.

They both looked at him, a sharp look in their eyes. Ban was looking too cocky for his comfort, as if he just reached the jackpot. Then he lazily fingered his glasses.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kagami glowered.

"I meant exactly what I said."

"Impossible!"

"Think what you care to think. As for me, I just decided to take a vacation."

He then looked at the miffed Kagami and the hopeful but nonetheless surprised Ginji.

"How does going to see my grandmother sound to you two?"

0000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

He blandly arched an eyebrow and tipped his hat when the knob of his_ new home_ suddenly opened. When the figure emerged, she seemed to be as surprised to see him as he is to her. He took the time to study her while she slowly regained her senses. All the while smiling that deathly smile of his.

"Oh, you're here. I was thinking that I would have to wait for you just like last time."

The doctor only gave her a lazy upturn of lips—quite akin to a smile—as his black eyes took the leisure to devour her curiously, thoroughly. She continued to stand there, in his doorway.

"Hevn-san, what a surprise. What brings you here?" And with that he stood up, fingers twitching, his quiet smile never leaving him as he took small deliberate steps toward her.

Hevn never left her place but waited for him to fall in front of her. Eyes never leaving his. Stance dead serious, all business. Until her eyes gave way and a pleading gave way there.

"Akabane-san," she started, leaving the 'Doctor Jackal' for good like a sign that she's not here for any business means at all.

"Akabane-san. I would like to ask something from you."


	15. The Other Side Thereafter I

(A/N:SORRY FOR THE VERY DELAYED UPDATE!! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!! I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS EASY—I MEAN, THE WRITING PART, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THE _REWRITING _PART IS SO DAMN HARD AND FRUSTRATING!!

…oops…

Uhm…well, for purposes of guidance, this chapter is the continuation of Takatori, Ban and Ginji's encounter. This happened when they were still inside SAKURA…remember? Enjoy, though!!

**WARNING**!! QUITE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION IN SOME PARTS…AT LEAST FOR ME, I FEEL THAT MY WRITING HERE IS…BUT STILL, HAVE SOME CAUTION.

Gosh, I couldn't imagine that my reviews are slowly increasing…hope they get better…The Anon Reader is really right after all, I should open my story to _all_ _of my readers. _Actually, if you did not even bring it up, I would remain clueless for the rest of my life!! For that, thank you!!

And for the anonymous reviewer (_tokyo.meow2x_?), I'm happy you reviewed but kindly leave an email ad next time so I could contact you when I have finally reviewed, eh?

Now on with the story!!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Oh…oops…I forgot…I own nothing but my imagination!!! Wish I did own anything more, though…)

**XIV:THE OTHER SIDE THEREAFTER (1)**

_Takatori finally sighed inwardly as he replaced the papers on the desk. A few moments later, Ban and Ginji could no longer feel the resisting presence of the magnetic field. They tried to sit on the chairs to make sure they were not dreaming. It was real._

_They've been freed. Is it time to go home already? Yet they didn't move, as they waited. Cautiously. _

_Suddenly, Takatori changed._

_Takatori gave them both a conscientious and apologetic smile before gazing at the room where Kagami and Hevn are supposed to be staying. He waited for Kagami's signal, and when he saw the red dot, he smiled and looked at the retrievers again._

"_Midou Ban. Amano Ginji. _**Please forgive me**_."_

…

…

…

_And that was that. It took a moment before realization sank in, and afterwards, shock. Then rage. Deep, primordial rage._

_Ban was the first to move. In an instant, Ban's fists were tightly clenching Takatori's suit collar, his nerves perking. He was angry. He was humiliated. _

_And he wanted revenge. He NEEDED it._

"_How dare you, Takatori!! How dare you play—!!"_

"_I'm sorry. But when you are desperate, you _think_ everything you do is justifiable enough as long as you get what you've been looking for. **But** we warned you already. We wanted you out of this. Hevn never wanted you to be involved. But you were pushing it. Now you're doomed…and if Hevn knows about this, she'd surely make an instant trip to Shuukra right away."_

_His words were full of meaning, _and _Ban couldn't understand them. Granted, fear and suffering were so much in Takatori's eyes that he had unconsciously loosened his hold on him. A few breathing gasps later, he finally consciously released the man._

_Takatori gratefully savored his freedom as he sat on his desk, spent. He continued looking at them whispering hoarsely, "Do you **really** want to _know _more?"_

_They stayed silent. Now Takatori was getting more upset._

"_Get backers, I seriously need your help right now," Takatori said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "You already have no choice," he added a little softly, as if guilty of something the two did not know yet._

"_GREAT! YOU TRICKED US INTO BELIEVING ALL THIS _S_ YOU'VE BEEN DOING, HUMILIATED US JUST TO ADMIT LATER ON THAT WE GOT OUR ASSUMPTIONS _FG_ RIGHT!! THEN YOU APOLOGIZE AS IF NOTHING JUST HAPPENED!! SOME _FG_ GREAT SCIENTIST YOU ARE, TAKATORI!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST _FG _TALK TO HEVN FIRST, BUT I BET YOU TWO HAVE CONSPIRED AGAINST US AGAIN—!!"_

"_Hevn knew nothing."_

"_SO YOU'LL ONCE AGAIN INSIST THAT?!! WHY NOT JUST _FG _SAVE YOUR DAMN BREATH, TAKATORI? DAMN YOU—!!" _

"_You get some of the facts straight, but we didn't do this because of Shuukra. We did this for Hevn."_

"_Huh?" Ginji finally piped in, confused at Takatori's inconsistent words. _

_Takatori looked at them once again. "You didn't know just how much we suffered, how much _she_ had suffered by _his_ hand."_

_And suddenly, as if on prompt, they all heard a blood-curdling scream—definitely coming from a woman—and the haunting sound permeated the room it sent shivers down their spines._

"_That was a fragment of Hevn's memory," Takatori supplied bitterly. "We got it when she came to me one night, bloodied, bruised and hysterically sobbing, desperately crying to me for help. Did you even see Hevn like that? Her clothes ripped? Her eyes mirroring death?"_

_Ban and Ginji paled. They didn't move. Takatori continued, looking demented, now sounding possessed._

"_Did you know about Eiji? I bet she'd tell all of you that Eiji betrayed her. Actually, in a sense, he _had_ betrayed her, but did you know that she actually saw Eiji's body being literally ripped apart by Shuukra's hand? His heart leapt towards her hand, retrievers. It pounded and beated its last in her hand, while the body which is supposed to house it was gone, already devoured by Shuukra. She had to bury his heart, for it was all that was left of him. Did you even know that? I bet you didn't."_

_And through the quasi-hologram Takatori had furnished before them, they saw everything. It was clearly dusk. Snow was falling around them. It was deceptively peaceful. Then the scream came. _

_They saw a younger-looking—and more innocent—Hevn, agape, unmoving, unblinking, unspeaking, bloodied, clothes ripped, as she saw the heart was ripped away from Eiji's ribs. By Shuukra's hands._

_There was another agonized scream. But it came from a man. And the scream blended with the frenetic laughter of Shuukra who was ecstatic with the bloodlust._

"_You shan't escape me, my angel," Shuukra had seductively purred, and a few more rips on muscles and bones, and something flew in the air, so high, Hevn oh-so blankly looked at the birdlike creature in the sky, as it flew up, up, up and away, and slowly, gently, glided its way down right into her seemingly waiting and numb hands._

_Only it wasn't a bird. It wasn't. It wasn't. The thing still pounding was Eiji's heart. In her hands._

_Everything went silent and still._

_Cursed with the hysteria and the shock, Hevn, who looked blank with eyes as big as dazed saucers, just silently cried. No sobs. No, her tears just fell. It was the most heart-wrenching sight they'd seen of her, ever. She finally crumbled, and knelt, losing her strength. Her breathing heaved. _

_Finally, she screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Along with her tears. Along with the pain. Along with her fiancé's death. Along with the slowly stilling heart. And finally fainted. Shuukra's laugh blended with the night. Then all was black. _

_The hologram-video was gone. They clenched their fists so hard their fingers drew blood on their skin. They went a shade paler. Ginji looked like a catastrophe had struck him. _

"_Have you seen enough?" Takatori finally silently asked, sounding subdued. "Or would you want more?"_

_The two did not move. Out in the corner, Ginji was simply whispering Hevn's name over and over again as sparks started flying all over him once again. Ban's tensed hand restrained him, but Takatori saw Ban shiver uncontrollably, too._

"_Damn you. Damn you to hell. What the hell did you _do_ to her?" The voice was cold, pained. It promised death and eternal abomination to Shuukra afterwards. _

"_I only have to see that, and everyday I get miserable, finding a way to stop all of this. I've been looking at that for three years, already. Three years and I still couldn't find a cure!! Until now!!"_

_He steeled his eyes against them. "And now you're trying to stop me from getting the last resort that I ever have? Now tell me I've been so evil when I tried taking RE005 from you!! Look at that vision everyday, for three years, retrievers, and tell me "How dare you" again!!" _

_It was a piteous, degrading sight. Takatori, for the first time since that day, became weak. The great scientist had lowered himself down to becoming just a desperate fool. They finally noticed how old he had become._

"_And I did it. This is my fault. All my fault."_

_Ban and Ginji couldn't take it anymore. They rushed toward Takatori and could have killed him right then and there when their environment had changed. They were now standing in a very dark room. There were no ceilings and walls: everything was covered with twinkling stars. _

_Amidst this manmade galaxy, there was one huge cylindrical glass structure boldly erecting, its height three times Ban's. There was an old aged man staring at it, his hands on his back. Behind him were two younger-looking men who were half his age. One had long black hair and purple eyes. The other had short brown hair and coal black eyes. _

_There was no mistaking that the latter was Robert Takatori's younger self._

_Footsteps were suddenly heard, coming from the back of the huge glass structure. The darkness gave way and illuminated the figure. It was the present Takatori, reappearing. He was standing shakily. He looked around his created simulation, and looked at the retrievers._

"_You wanted to see the truth; I'll give it to you." Then he moved away and back into the confines of darkness again, fading once more._

_His last words had been: "Welcome to our life." _

_**000000000000000000000000**_

**(1)**

The old man continued to look at the large cask, his back still facing the two scientists. The only indication that he was about to talk to them was the slight twitch of his fingers which were also placed at his back. He slightly tilted his head to regard them for a while, then turned up at the cask again. He smiled.

"Before they were only seen as gods and goddesses. Now, not anymore."

The only sign of agreement was the younger men's silence.

"I have to commend the two of you. Your partnership was able to achieve more for SAKURA than all those ten-member groups combined. You, Takatori, were able to determine the exact location of Babylon City. You, Sendoh, were able to determine the way to get there. Now we had the tracking device, the _keyright _and the _se'er_ right in our hands. Your next mission then is to know more about this _none _you claimed these _nyrans_ and _lunians_—as well as this _se'er_ we're holding—are talking about. I expect positive results when you return."

"Yes, sir," they both answered determinedly.

"The vehicle will be prepared shortly. Sendoh, do what you are supposed to do: take care of the _se'er. _Go get Clematis."

"Yes, sir," he answered and left. Takatori was about to follow suit when his boss had stopped him.

"Robert."

He stilled, waiting.

"Make your father proud."

It was an effort, and even though his boss could not see him, Robert Takatori nodded tensely.

"Yes…father." And he, without turning back, quietly left the room.

**(2)**

While Clematis was preparing the keyright for the portal, Mitsuki Sendoh was boring his eyes into her very form.

"Even the blind could get the meaning of those stares, Sendoh," Robert interrupted, his voice carefully covering his disdain.

Mitsuki never cared to look his way. "I have my own ways in making sure we succeed, Takatori. You know we have to keep her here."

"Yet it's obvious why she _chose_ to stay _with you_."

Mitsuki didn't say anything.

"Just don't mix business with pleasure," Robert coldly warned. Still, Mitsuki didn't say anything.

"You know you'll never be together, Mitsuki," Robert said with a sigh, his concern for his only friend showing. He saw how Sendoh was greatly affected by the fact, but forced himself not to show it.

"Besides, we look _horrible _in _their _outfits."

Sendoh stopped, and then looked down on his tunic. He snorted. It was an effort, just like the effort on Takatori's joke, but it worked just the same.

A few seconds later, the chanting stopped and Clematis, the blue-haired maiden with the emerald eyes, slowly walked back towards him. There was sadness in her usually twinkling eyes.

"Wh…when…will you be back?" she softly asked.

"It would depend on how fast we could get to Babylon and the _nones_," Sendoh answered casually. Too casually.

"The elder _none_ is Dagmar," she answered as if knowing what he's thinking and smiled serenely. Mitsuki grunted, but still nodded.

"Take care of yourself…Mitsuki."

And a few minutes more, the partners were already swallowed up in the portal to the third dimension of Babylon City: Babylon.

**(3)**

She was a graceful creature, yes. Cool, calm fingers were placed in her lap. Sweet blonde hair, cascading in great waves, framed her delicate face. She has the palest cream of skin. She has the longest of lashes, their natural curling clearly visible as she closes her eyes. Her naturally tinted lips were softly chanting some words. He expected it to see her like this—as what the _creatures _here have said—sitting and meditating.

Then a slight breeze has danced along the tendrils on her hair. Takatori, the man now hiding in the underbrush, had to clench his fingers from the tempting sight.

Then suddenly, her eyes opened up in alarm, and eyes with the most lustrous of amber became a vision he knew he would not forget so easily. If not for the gigantic underbrush, they would have been openly staring at each other right now.

"You may come out now," she finally said, and her voice was like velvet to his ears.

Until the implication of her words hit him. Hard.

Their situation was like that of a predator stalking a prey. Now _she_ is the predator, while _he_ is the prey.

And true enough, like the predator that she is, she stood up, and slowly walked her way towards him. No doubt about it. Her walk was not the straying type; it was the very-sure-she-knows-what-she's-doing type.

Then finally, she stopped. Right in front of the underbrush. If not for it, his chin would have met the bridge of her nose. Then she slowly smiled.

He dare not go out. Ever. He dare not move. It was a moment of very still seconds.

Suddenly, the woman leaped—right to his very surprise—out of his view and right through the underbrush. He had jumped a few feet backward when the woman landed right in front of him with her feet and her hands. Then she slowly stood up and walked to him. She smiled.

"You don't look familiar. You're obviously not from here, are you?"

And before he could answer, the woman closed the gap between them, kissed his forehead, inched back, and smiled. He remained agape.

"I'm Enid, and I may be the _none_ that you're looking for. May I have the honors of knowing yours?"

**(4)**

He, together with Mitsuki, was standing in front of the halls of Babylon, with the _nones_ at his sides and back. He was facing the woman also known as Dagmar, the elder _none_ so to speak. Enid was at her left side, while Kanami, a man, was at her right. Finally, Dagmar talked.

"And what purposes do you have with the _nonee_, then? Since you already got the _se'er_ and you're already on the process of reproducing _our_ keyright?"

Before they could react, the elder beat them to it.

"And why do I see that through this interrogation you're starting to wonder if whether or not you're doing the right thing? I know that you want to know what power this _nonee_ has and how it could benefit SAKURA."

Robert's eyes shot up in surprise, earning a soft chuckle from Enid, while she was softly fingering the side of her forehead, her laughing eyes looking at him.

"Enid, you may stop that now. As you could see, mortal, _the anointed_ here is trying to tell you that we have the ability to read _and_ see minds. You're in _our_ world, though enormously uninvited; you might as well live with this fact."

They looked ashen, all their blood leaving their faces. Then Dagmar looked sharply at them.

"So we better tell you this, mortals: _Stop now_. _Imprudent_ people, you mortals are; you hold no idea as to what you've got yourselves into," she warned.

When the men continued to say nothing, the man known as Kanami continued.

"You're in a dimension of a world called Babylon City, the domain of Shiva and Ester, both goddesses of light and peace. Ibnon, the light force—the _mainans_—and Brignon, the dark force—the _lunians_—are both domains of Ester, the light goddess. They were the two dimensions you have already visited…frankly, it doesn't matter if you _visit_ them, unlike ours. Now you're in the central dimension of Babylon City known as Babylon; this is the domain of Shiva, the peace goddess (A/N: Did you notice the GF Shiva's Diamond Dust in FF8 and Kagami's power?). Babylon is responsible for keeping the peace of the earth. The _lunians_, being the domain of the light goddess Ester, are responsible for giving away light to those who lack them, making their dimension _dark_. The _mainans_, on the other hand, took away the _excess_ light, making their dimension _light_."

Robert merely looked back at Mitsuki, then at them again.

"It is understandable why you never knew of this. The rule here is simple: talk about it when you're _inside_ Babylon City, or you talk about it _outside_ to somebody who knew _more_ about it. You were lucky you asked when you were _accidentally_ inside Babylon City, much more so when you initiated the conversation with Clematis. If it were any different, you'd have automatically died together with the people who even merely just glanced at you."

Now both decided not to talk a thing. Yet.

"Now, Babylon, being the protector of peace and balance, has the ultimate balancing force we call _nonee_. It has the power to control, manipulate, destroy and create: it had the power to change fate in the name of balance. However, to keep such balance, it must remain untouched. I am to make sure that the _nonee_ stays that way and that no one would have it in its possession; while Kanami here, my head _shaman _and liege, protect me. The _nonee_ itself marked me so we knew who the elder none would be."

Then finally, Enid spoke up. "But Ibnon and Brignon do not always come out balancing each other. When the imbalance is too much that it already affects the whole planet, the _nonee_ finally anoints someone here in Babylon who would clear out that imbalance so peace will once again be ensured. In this time, the _nonee_ takes up a new form and fuses with this none. Then the _anointed none_, together with the _nonee_, takes anything that causes the imbalance and _self-destructs_, so to speak. After this sacrifice, balance will be reached once again while the elder none just resumes with her term until the time would come that she'd pass it to the next in reign."

"But this is also a very cautious time for all of us," Dagmar finally said, her eyes shooting the mortals. "There is a very big difference when the _nonee_ takes a form and fuses with _the anointed none_; here the _nonee_ could be used and manipulated in any way that the _anointed none_ wants—this is the moment were the nonee's and the anointed none's _minds _are fused as one. This time we have to protect the _anointed none _at all costs. She must not be put into any harm; we know there are _forces_ that kept making the imbalance just that the nonee had to _anoint _somebody here. This time the imbalance is caused by SAKURA..."

**(5)**

He looked over the patio in silence, the night speckled with what he would have guessed as stars. In this world, though, he was not so sure.

A few steps on the floor led him away from the uneventful view he's been watching and prodded his eyes towards his comrade and partner, Mitsuki, equally as devastated as he had been. Perhaps, even more.

"We _really_ royally screwed it big time, huh?"

"I never thought we had wrought so much havoc with our experiments, Mitsuki. All I've thought of then was just victory…success…now…"

"Still, _I_ was the one who motivated Clematis—"

"But there will be a way to solve this, Mitsuki. And this time, it will not screw up. The mortals and the gods _will_ live in harmony…" he swore, thinking of that anointed none with honey blonde hair and amber eyes.

**(6)**

"Why couldn't you alter your fate, then?" Robert asked a little too frustratedly.

"Because this is what I am tasked to do…because I had been_ marked_ for this!! See?" and she revealed a star-shaped mark on a part of her body Robert would have wished—with a tinge of embarrassment—she just did not reveal.

"I could not accept this!! Especially after knowing that it were our selfless experiments which put you to this—!!"

"Robert…"

"I promise you this, Enid. I promise this dimension: you _will_ continue to live. I will correct this. No more deaths, Enid. No more deaths."

And though her eyes held a warm glow of hope, there was a still a hint of confusion embedded in them.

"Robert…_why_?"

Robert held her gaze with one of his most intense ones, not wavering a bit. "For someone who could read my mind, you still would have to ask that."

There was no confusing the blush on her cheeks. "Robert…"

"Three months. You said you are to…perform your ritual three months from now. Before these three months, I'll return with a new way. I promise, Enid."

Then he held her tightly in his arms for one last embrace. They stayed that way for a long time until he finally let go and moved to the door.

Until Enid held his hand. Tight. Stopping him in his wake. "Please…don't leave me yet."

A moment of prolonged stilled silence filled the chamber, until soft hands wrap him from behind. "I love you, too."

Another moment, then she let go, still standing behind him, "We'll wait for you."

And even if his eyes practically bulged on that, he, without turning back, moved forward and left.

**(7)**

Akira Tunishi was not even given the decency of fixing his glasses when Robert shoved the door of _his_ office away, at the same time declaring, "I have discovered something, father."

Aging yet wise eyes never left his. "I believe a new project is on its way, then?"

Surprised to rather see _him_, he simply asked, "Where's father?" not bothering to voice out, _'why the hell are you in here?'_

The eyes never left his, not a bit. "He died a month after you left. So Takatori," he asked, not bothering to give Robert his time to mourn at all, "now that you're our new _leader_, I believe you have a new project? I believe it is something incredibly fascinating enough for your father and this institution, eh?"

With that, he secretly cringed, thinking, _'no…father…now I'll help you pay your sins. But since you couldn't hear this anymore, I just have to drop it in SAKURA wrapped in a nice, neat package.'_

Aloud, he declared, the sadness clearly erased in his voice. He will have a lot of time for that later. "I am thinking of changing SAKURA when I'm the new person in charge…I plan on building something big…"

**(8)**

Nothing seems to change. Only that Clematis is with Mitsuki now in their return. And that they all looked hopeful for the best. Until Robert—with Mitsuki—did not waste any more time as they knelt down in front of the elder none, before starting, "Lady Dagmar…"

"I know what you have accomplished, mortals…and I'd have to say I never expected this to happen…but you actually did it…"

Looking up, they both saw Dagmar, Kanami and Enid with that hopeful smile in their faces. Bursting with a profound joy, Robert further supplied, "Zebulon will be the dimension which will balance Babylon. You did say, Lady Dagmar, that the anointed none could control the _nonee_ at this point, at the same time create and change fate in the name of balance…so why not create a dimension where all the causes of the imbalance will be…placed? When there is another grave need to anoint another none, all that person would do is perform a ritual that would lock up all of these causes of imbalance in that dimension—"

"Building a dimension has never been done—"

"But not impossible, Lady Dagmar," Mitsuki politely answered.

"And changing the ritual—"

Robert shot a lingering glance at Enid. "If the nonee could alter fate in the name of peace—"

"I'll do it," Enid cut in, a finality in her voice.

"Enid—"

"I wanted everybody to _live_, Lady Dagmar. I don't want the anointed none to suffer the same inescapable fate. I have to do this for the success of this experiment could alter the pace of everything…it lies on my hands. And Lady Dagmar, I _will_ self-destruct if it does not happen…"

And finally revealing the compassion she'd felt for the woman for the first time, she smiled knowingly, "You are the anointed none, we follow what you command."

Then she looked back at Robert once again. "Perhaps your _new dream_ will come true…"

**(9)**

'_Oçaeriei, misuearei, lithuarei…'_

And her lilting chanting went on and on inside that glass—a material similar that of glass, rather—flask, locking Enid away from them all, while Kanami and the shamans circled her closely, the flask dividing them and the anointed none. Dagmar was three feet away from them all, holding her staff and placing them high in the air, unmoving and on guard. The others were watching far away enough that they wouldn't be affected by the impact of the expected energy release.

'_Oçiaeusi, mireiumea, areolius…'_

From the glass flask, they could see Enid slow her chanting and release that big ball of light which got bigger and bigger until the glare was just too much for human eyes.

A second instant, Robert and Mitsuki saw nothing.

It took a few more moments, then a few more, and then Robert slowly fluttered his eyes open. What first greeted his vision was the light again…the light which illuminated the chamber he was resting. Scampering to his feet in alarm, he searched the place inside the chamber, only to find out that everybody was there.

He searched for any signs on Enid's weary face. Her expression was all he needed to know.

Their exchanged smiles lit the whole room.

And finally, it was over.

**(10)**

Being the new CEO, Robert Takatori gave a new face for SAKURA as he reengineered the organization.

Mortals and gods learned to live in _co-existence_. SAKURA's new adage had been: DEFY EVERYTHING, IF ONLY FOR THE BETTER. New projects had been built up, trying to save up the damage his father had generated: saving homes, saving forests, saving species…the list had been hopelessly endless. So endless, that Robert decided to divide the organization into clusters to operate on a certain project. Mitsuki Sendoh, Akira Tunishi and his son had been one of these new leaders.

Zebulon, as expected, had been managed by the nones greatly. Now only Kanami—and his bloodline—could be the only one assigned to open the dimension, provided things get uncontrollable.

The gods of Babylon City and SAKURA continue to have closer interaction. With this interaction, another discovery had been accumulated by SAKURA.

They discovered mortals who possess innate abilities as that of gods. And only the gods could bring it out from them.

DEFYING EVERYTHING, IF ONLY FOR THE BETTER OF MANKIND.

And for the first two years, SAKURA had been mainly busy for following a new project towards its completion, in line of this discovery.

_Infinite Castle._

_**000000000000000000000000**_

"_I'm sorry. But when you are desperate, you _think_ everything you do is justifiable enough as long as you get what you've been looking for. **But** we warned you already, didn't we? We wanted you out of this. Hevn never wanted you to be involved. But you were pushing it. Now you're doomed…and if Hevn knows about this, she'd surely make an instant trip to Shuukra right away…"_

_Ban and Ginji were pulled back from their simulation once again. Takatori looked back at them, eyes haunted. _

"_We lived happily ever after on those years, hopeful that we could be able to start anew after the so-called enlightenment. I kept my promise, I never left the woman I loved, the only woman I've ever loved right from the very start." He once again glanced back at the secluded room. Soon enough, though, he bowed down, shoulders slopping, muttering to himself._

_They thought they heard wrong. Takatori stared intently at them once again. _

"_But it didn't end there." _

A/N: Phew…am done, am done, am done!! Weepee!!! Whew!! So, whatcha think? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee drop in your reviews, comments and suggestions for I really need them!! Don't worry; the next chapter is coming shortly (hopefully before the second week of January ends), so please review, okay!! Thanks!!


	16. Reunion

**A/N:**Hello, gals!! It's me again and again and again!! And here is another update!

I wanted to add though, that this chappie is a little—if not huge—OOC, but I hope that the situation I wrapped the characters into will account for it. Still, this chap is different because—I'll warn you beforehand—you might not understand everything.

Thanks for those reviewers who really stuck to my story and updated their reviews, too!! I so love you gals!!

For **Soulraker**: you've never flamed me ever! Thanks for your compliments, I really do appreciate it!! So nice to know that there are people who really cared to read this fic…_sobs_…thank you for encouraging me from the depths of no-reviews-ever depression!!

For **The Anon Reader**: also my sincerest thanks for giving me tips on how to open my fics to more reviewers…even during your previous circumstance, you still were able to give me an updated review. I really appreciate the gesture!

For **tokyo.meow2x**: I like your name sooooooooo much!! So are your reviews!! Thanks for your bubbly, persuasive ways of making me update!! Don't forget to leave your email ad next time!!

For **Hevn Fanatic** (did I get it right?): welcome to my club!! I seriously do not just like this femme fatale for her large bust—seriously, my name already tells you I'm a girl!!—so let's give justice to her and prove them that Hevn is not just a pretty face…not _all women _are just like that!!

And for those who continued reading but haven't reviewed at all, thank you, too. I just hope to God—since I have no idea of knowing how to _know_—that you guys are quite a number, too.

Still, updated reviews are much, much better!! Who knows, I might lose my spirits again and threaten you with no updates at all unless I will have added reviews (…ooops…that qualifies as a threat _already_? Oh…)

**0**

**0**

**0**

**XV:REUNION**

**0**

**0**

She was about to state her goodbyes, tried to pull away after her hasty murmurs of gratitude, but the viselike grip held onto her chin, making her immobilized. Fed with curiosity rather than fright, Hevn was compelled to look back at the old woman and stared her question and growing impatience, which is dangerously bordering to disdain.

The woman only laughed throatily and released her fully, her eyes turning to slits.

"You have the power,the _incredible_ power, but I'm not _stupid_ enough to get myself killed just because of you. Besides," she added with a bit of coarseness in her raspy words, "I believe this will not be the last time we'll see each other."

Then she brusquely released the unprepared Hevn, making the younger woman lose her balance and fall a little sideways weakly. Now fed with a bruised ego rather than fright, she forced herself to her feet and stood up straight enough for her curves to be fully emphasized, her chin held high, her lips forming that smile of a seductive ire she knew men would drool over for, as she quickly mended her broken dignity in the presence of _this_…this…

"I already know you have bigger _chests_, woman," she added rather sarcastically, leaving Hevn with nothing but a rather throbbing vein on her forehead.

Gods, _they _do are blood related!!

"Thank you for this and goodbye," she stated in her most ladylike manner—even if the un-womanlike oldie doesn't quite deserve it really—and turned her complete frame away and headed towards the portal with as much poise as she could muster in her saved dignity.

She was a few steps away from the portal, a few steps away, only once again to be gripped by that viselike intensity she had come to _learn_ to hate, the grip so swift she even felt the wind being unceremoniously cut with the action. Narrowing her eyes, impatience wearing thin—an impatience _now_ bordering to desperation to get on with it—she prepared her mouth for her soon-to-be incessant attacks.

She looked back again, about to say a piece of her mind, until the wielder of the abusing hand finally met her line of vision and she was left with nothing more to say.

"**_WHAT THE F#$&$#NG DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!"_**

Finally, after seventeen days, seventeen nights, four hours, twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds, Hevn met Midou Ban's _shades_ once again.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

Ban loomed over her, frustration clearly etched in his scrunched up face, taking one long look at the thinning, hollow-eyed woman who was supposed to be their mediator.

_Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit_. Damn her if she thought _he_ would let her go this time.

"Midou Ban," she tried once again, her eyes sharp, as she shoved her hand away from his grip with all of her might. No such luck; she would have known her attempts would be futile.

"No," was all the man said, testing her, taunting her, mocking her.

"YOU $&&!!! I SAID GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME THIS INSTANT!!!"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL!! WE'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH JUST LOOKING FOR YOU WOMAN—!!"

"DID I TELL YOU TO GET INTO IT???" she screeched as she finally fought him hysterically, trying to punch and claw at his eyes. To no avail. So Ginji with his very nice likeable personality took over and _tried _to save the day.

"Hevn-san, I-I…w-we are very glad to see you—"

"—_completely uninvited_, Ginji!!!" Hevn snapped, still desperately fighting for her way of escape. If she won't move fast, the portal would close up soon. Very, very soon.

"STOP STRUGGLING!!!" Ban bellowed once again, now catching both of her wrists and placing them firmly in her back, her back crushed firmly at his front. She had her knees ready for the kill when Ban also had her legs entangled—and forcefully restrained—with his own.

"Now, now, my dear Hevn. I don't think you would like to do that," Ban reproached gently, sarcasm dripping with his every word.

Hevn would have blushed at this very uncomfortable and uncompromising position if not for the sudden appearance of Kagami in front of her, effectively closing any possible entrances to the portal.

"Hello, Hevn." Now Kagami did not try to cover the relief of his voice, just happy to see her. Hevn bit her lip. Of all the possible reactions to show, of all the possible remarks to let out, did he have to do that?

"You, too, Kagami?" Hevn asked, trying to evade his words as she feigned getting so disappointed and heartbroken at the same time, as what Julius Caesar must have felt towards Marcus Brutus while her eyes never let go of that fire, that intensity, that impulsive anger.

"Where, suppose, do you think you're going?" he asked calmly, making it a silent point to them all that now he was the one in charge.

Hevn's eyes narrowed again. "Get out of my way, Kagami. You know I have to do this."

As if resigned, Kagami dropped his hands to his side and slowly stepped forward, coming to her. She felt Ban tense a little bit behind her as Kagami's fingers gently trailed the delicate curve of her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he softly shushed, and it was practically the last thing she heard before she felt him cast the spell. Then everything around her went black.

And of course, Midou Ban was more than ready to accept her in his arms. "&$!! &$$? !!!"

"Ban-chan, I think Hevn-san needed—"

"Stupid!!! Is she killing herself by losing weight? Who does she think she is? &&!!!"

Nobody dared talk. They knew that he was only venting out all his frustration and relief.

"Oi, Kagami, how long will it take until your spell wears out?"

"Depends on how long she _wills_ to wake up," he replied easily.

"#$&()$!!! She's damn #$(#!!! She's damn heavy!!!"

"Ban-chan!! Hevn-san is not even awake to defend herself!!be chan!!"(# heavy!!!"eable peronality "

"WELL I'm TELLING THE BLOODY DARN &$$#$ TRUTH—!!"

"You don't expect me to be your host and invite you, do you?" Ban's obaa-san rasped out once again, clearly annoyed that she had been so easily ignored.

Ban remained holding the unconscious woman in his arms, his merely tilting head the only sign given that he had indeed, heard her.

"&#$&&$$!!"

Gods, _they_ do are blood related.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

_**(flashback)**_

"_Why…you came here after all, Sendoh…took you this long to have found me?"_

"_I came here to give you something that will help you **a lot**—"_

"_you expect me to believe that I'd **F!#$&G** believe you after all those boxes?"_

"_You want _your_ Shuri to come willingly to you, don't you? After all, you barely have two months, Shuukra, and SAKURA wouldn't need to extinguish you anymore."_

…………

"_Why do you want to help me all of a sudden?"_

"_Because you're—"_

"_Oh, please, _**Mitsuki-san**_. You really don't expect me to believe you, do you?"_

"_I already knew you would never be able to accept me, but SAKURA did find a way to destroy you, Shuukra. Without hurting _your_ Shuri."_

That did it. Shuukra remembered that he slowly stood up and with ease, shook the breath out of the old doctor as he clenched his fists on the old man's neck.

"_DO NOT $$&+ DARE FOOL ME, SENDOH. Or you'll die."_

_The doctor didn't move an inch._

"_SHOW IT TO ME."_

_**(present)**_

The embers of his fire stopped, and Shuukra narrowed his eyes at the revelation. He had been so damn _close_ to have her. He had felt the presence of an opening portal and had even felt her presence. But then it was gone.

He had already shown his devotion for her, ever since he had set his eyes on her beauty. The kind of beauty—while still softened by the innocence of childhood—that already held promising sleepless nights. Her beauty had been so pure and innocent then, but he knew that it would soon be the kind of beauty which would later on lit fires on all the wrong places, on all the wrong vital parts of the male species.

And had he been wrong? No. He saw her become the woman he knew she would become. He even helped her—but _not _free of charge—become that woman he knew she would soon become. Only he had such insight.

Only him, and him alone. Thus, he owned her.

'…_you shant escape me, my angel…' _

For how many times exactly—actually it had been four times now, and recently it had been the fifth—that they had tried to take him away from her. But their Hevn has her own fears, intimately caused by him truly, that she couldn't use her cards.

'…_and your SAKURA could never destroy me, Hevn, because you'd also die…'_

He knew he already had her when he killed those worthless humans, he knew she was already willing, but he wanted to torture her so much that he waited until Hevn couldn't take it anymore and would finally beg him to just have her. She almost did what he exactly expected—until…

Until Hevn was led to SAKURA to her real situation. So he made another tactic, scared that if those casks do find anything, he'd be dead.

So he once again did it with her Eiji. And told her his twisted version of everything, everything she forgot. Everything that is meant to happen. Temporarily, it stopped. But then again…

And now, even if she does not know yet, that poor excuse for a shaman with those agents are progressing on her for something—he was sure of it—and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she could find a cure.

He had sensed it when Mitsuki Sendoh came to him. Intrigued, he let him in. But not after knowing that what the old doctor actually had was another of those damn boxes. Those damn boxes that hadn't really worked on him.

But now, he was not so sure. He had a strong sense of intuition, and he knew SAKURA had something in its sleeve. Especially after realizing those powerful agents were after him. Especially that other one whose blood reeked with the only line who had been strong enough to open Zebulon unnaturally. There is something, something, to his complete demise, which would impale him and leave Hevn unscathed.

It had an awful smell under it…the secrecy and the intrigue. Now he had finally wondered why SAKURA kept on sending those useless casks…especially after knowing that those were useless. Do they know of a cure all along? Were they just waiting for the right time?

SAKURA _must not_ know. They had absolutely all the gears needed that if they got hold of the clue of his only possible death, something he did not know himself, his death would surely come in no short time.

**_NO!!_** He will have her. He must have her. He will use her and destroy her for his revenge on his enemies. Especially now, now that she is finally begging to be with him!! Especially now she had come to him on her own free will!!!

Narrowing his eyes further, Shuukra stood up and planned his next move.

Now is not the time for dallying. It must be the time to strike.

"_Just accept it, Hevn. There's nothing you can do. I have captured the amber-eyed queen. I had you. I caught you. You have no hope."_

The hourglass had limited it to only a month and a half more. He had to get her before that or it will be over. For both of them.

0

_**000000000000000000000000**_

0

_(When Hevn awakened, she was in a dimly lit—and clean—room with a small fireplace and side-table. The walls were all painted teal. Shifting her still blurred vision, she saw a man seated in a chair next to the bed. He fixed his shades as Hevn opened her eyes._

"_W-where am I?" Her throat had suddenly gone dry that it had hurt to speak._

"_It's not where you would have wanted to be." It was undeniably the voice of someone she knew too well. Midou Ban._

_Hevn just lay there, thinking and letting the information sink in at the same time. It wasn't until the memories slowly came back to her—like some invisible avalanche—that she had jolted out of bed instantly the next moment. _

_She was not even able to move another muscle when someone's hand restrained her effectively. Plum shot through her irises. The scene changed—everything was black. While that laughter taunted her once again. Shuukra._

"_You shant escape me, my angel…my Shuri…"_

_She screamed and broke away…until another hand pulled her once again. It was small and gentle, and it was so painfully familiar Hevn couldn't stop her tears from falling._

_It was Misaki's bloodied hand._

_Fearfully, she looked up from the hand to see the child's face. Only there was none._

_A hand. Only a hand…a hand that does not let go. _

"_Promise me. Return. Promise me okay?"_

_A hand. Only a hand…a hand that does not let go. She tried pulling away, until another held her tight. That hand was Ban's, and his skin was darkening like he was poisoned, morphing into a snake. _

"_Stop it right there lady!! You ain't leaving this room until I bloody darn tell you!!"_

_Another hand took her upper arm, holding it gently. It was Kagami, still bruised, as he slowly inspected her arm._

"_Your mark. It's shining…don't worry, Shuri, there is till hope." _

_Another hand tapped her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ginji, bloodied, sparks combusting it destroyed his ear as one of its cartilage just hanged on to his skin, and he was still grinning. So likeable. So friendly. So innocent._

"_We miss you Hevn."_

_A mix of feelings flooded through her. Shock, fear, understanding, rage. Hysteria. She struggled from their firm grips, her heart beating fast. Words and sounds, all meaningless, burbled from her dried throat as she shoved away those hands. Until they slowly let go. _

_But she was still so much restrained by the hand of one loathsome creature that she could only grit her teeth, her fiery eyes hardening against the holder's stare. Against Ban's stare. _

"_WHY—YOU—YOU—!!"_

"_You wanna ask me something?" Ban murmured, his face closely inching towards hers. Dangerously close. "Or do you want me to you use you first—just like what Shuukra did—before you finally give in and tell me the truth?"_

_Her slap was so hard she was sure she had used her power on it. He only gave the slightest jerk of surprise, releasing her chin in the process. He looked up again to see her shuddering. _

"_You can condemn when you know!" she spat before she put herself back together again, her mouth quivering as she tried to stop her tears. "And you don't know anything!!" Angrily she turned away from him, defying the instant shot of pain she felt. She walked away, using her power to create a barrier—a thing she had done for the first time for desperate reasons—as she ignored him in the refuge of her spell._

"_But we do, Shuri. We do."_

"_They knew, Shuri…" another voice piped in, and there was Kagami, his neck twisted in a painful angle, his bruises worsening, blood already freely flowing. _

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"_They knew, my Hevn…"_

_She abruptly turned around, only to see Eiji, whose arms have been ripped, whose eyes had been socketed out, and whose heart had been taken so forcedly the hole was still there…he was holding his heart. He was smiling the sweetest smile she had ever seen._

"_They knew, my Hevn. They knew." He slowly skipped towards her—and she miserably realized that his leg was gone, too—as he gave his heart to her. Still throbbing. _

_He was still smiling._

"_Live for me."_

"_We knew, Shuri," Ginji chanted, as he closed around her. He was smiling, too._

"_We knew," Ban chanted.)_

Her eyes shot up, and instantly she was in the same room, and she was still lying in the same bed. But now her throat is not scratchy, and neither is she held tightly by her agent…but he was looming over her, hands on each on the sides of her head. He was closely looking at her intently, teal eyes clouding her still.

"One minute," was all he said, so softly, close to her nose, that she finally understood what actually transpired.

"Jagan," she silently supplied. Ban nodded cockily, and his smile was wry. Almost self-mocking.

For how many times now, she silently and bitterly mused, he was starting to get the habit of removing his shades when they meet eye to eye. Fear consumed her.

"You…you…you _really_ knew…" He silently nodded, half-mockingly.

"Takatori did it." He nodded once again.

"And now, you have to do this…"

"It's our choice, Hevn-san. Even if we knew the consequences before Takatori-san told us everything, we still would help you." It was Ginji, making his presence known. He had been sitting at the side of her bed, unnoticed by her all along.

She trembled. "You'd die…"

"You know we won't."

She trembled still. She slowly sat up, and pulled away. She warned Ban, who was still looming over her, with a look as she tried to get out of the bed.

Ban did not stop her. Instead he moved away.

She stood up on shaking legs, as she tried for any means of escape. Until she heard the faintest steps coming from the other side of the room. Hevn turned toward the presence as the wielder of those steps took a step forward. Fright and uncertainty clogged her throat and she halted, now uncertain which way to move. By the looks of it, they all have the exits conveniently covered. The man stopped and seemed to be waiting for her to make some kind of gesture.

Her legs finally lost its last ounce of strength as she fell ungraciously into the floor. Later she felt warm hands covering her smugly with the blanket, as she was led back into the bed, giving her more warmth. She was about to turn her head when Kagami's tie met her view.

"I think it's time I stop passively observing," he wryly proclaimed, still looking at her distraught expression.

"You," she could only say. "You…"

"Shut up and let me talk," Ban interrupted. He nodded towards Kagami and he led himself towards the door. He stood there, as if on guard.

"Now, let's talk." Did her silence mean acquiescence? She finally lost her strength. All of them knew she was tired of running away. Of being hopeless.

"I need to kill Shuukra," she silently said.

"Yes."

"I need to save you. I have to die to kill him too. It's my fate. A lot have died—"

"No." It was Ban. He finally moved to her. He loomed over her again.

"You will not die. You won't allow it. _We _won't allow it."

She looked up at him again. Something in her broke, a torrent of tears flowing freely. Ban actually allowed her to read his mind. To read his misery. To read the painful story of his life. To finally know about his mother, his father, his grandmother. To know about Yamato and Himiko.

"You gave me a job when I was jobless. You also gave me eight million yen. No, Hevn, if you think I will allow you to die first before me, you're wrong. I can't afford not to have a job."

She saw it. A lot would have been happy to see him dead. He, too, would have died. But he chose to live. He chose to fight.

Hevn choked as she tried to fight a sob, laughing ominously. Her eyes are clenched shut.

"Alright, I won't die," she added a little defiantly. She slowly opened her eyes. "I won't."

_**0000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagami stood there, watching them. Finally knowing the weight of what he has to give up. Thinking if he really wanted to sacrifice in the end.

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

"I will leave the three of you now. I still have to cook Kan-san her dinner," Ginji said a little apprehensively—no doubt thinking about Kan-san's wrath if he do not deliver her dinner anytime soon—as he easily rushed out of the door to get to the kitchen. A while ago, when Hevn-san was still asleep, Kan-san had bluntly—and threateningly—ordered Ginji to take in charge of his meals, so he could use his electrifying skills—like lighting up a stove, like instantly roasting some meat, etc.

Hevn looked at Ginji's retreating form amusingly before she straightened and focused on Kagami once again. "What was it again?"

The shaman silently sighed, but he persisted. He knew her long, hopeless years needed time to bridge. Change does not happen overtime. "Takatori has not been honest with you with RE005, Hevn. He has found a _new_ way, only he kept it so that Shuukra would not suspect it when that box comes along."

Instantly, Hevn's expression changed gears, as her eyes gave away the shock and that vulnerability of hope she had so skillfully kept. But it was gone in an instant all the same.

"RE005? Have your senses left you, my dear bodyguard? Or have you forgotten that before RE005 there was RE004, RE003—"

"I'll try to forget that you just insulted my client," Kagami warned.

"Insulted your client? Face it, Kagami, Takatori's an _a&e_ and so are his projects. You better tell that to him, I'd be glad to pay for your time, with a little bit of an extra—"

"You're right. The past RE's had been a failure. But RE005 is not, Hevn. SAKURA's finally found the final piece of the puzzle and all we need—"

"—is for me to finally get inside the portal and give myself to Shuukra. He owns me, Kagami—!!"

Until Ban could not take her drama anymore—it is getting _so_ redundant—and bolted. "_Fuck_, I said shut up!!"

Hevn was not listening to him. "I am already doing this my own way, Kagami. I've had enough. I will go there and kill him once and for all!! Even if I needed to die—!!"

"_Shit_, Hevn, the least you could do to honor their deaths is to _live_!! RE005 will not kill anyone—RE005 is _not_ a _Re-Enegration_ cask!!"

She didn't listen. So he slapped her. Not that hard. "LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT SAVE US NOR THE WHOLE WORLD BY WILLINGLY GIVING IN TO SHUUKRA!! HE DOES'NT OWN YOU!!"

And it was practically all that Ban needed—with a little bit of slapping and shaking—to get her to listen.

"We all know what happened to you, Hevn. I know that time he tried to get you, when you knew he killed your mother. We knew you made a deal with him not to kill Kagami by giving yourself willingly on your so-called fated day."

"We knew you have half the _nonee_, as Shuukra had the other half. And Shuukra is more powerful than you, Hevn. You think he couldn't control the _nonee_ you have when you get to him? There will be no self-destruction and balance, Hevn!!"

"No!! I—"

"Shuukra had used his _nonee _to control you!! To make you forget that you are the anointed one!! That you are the one who's supposed to track him down!! But you didn't remember because you gave away your memory to save Mitsuki Sendoh's life!!"

Hevn was at a loss.

"Fate did not kill those who you loved, Hevn!! You aren't cursed!! It was Shuukra who killed them, to make you think you are the accursed half so you _needed _to surrender to him before the time comes that you couldn't control it yourself and create imbalance!!"

"And Takatori and Kagami could not tell you this themselves because they have been part of the punishment Dagmar has forced upon you all; one word from them and you will be automatically consumed by the nonee. Eiji tried telling you, but Shuukra killed him before he could let you open your eyes."

Hevn looked up at Kagami as if seeing him for the first time. The way he tried so hard to tell her the truth without ruining everything. The way he was so frustrated about giving her hope.

"Kagami, is that why SAKURA took me as a mediator?"

"They have to look for another person strong enough who could tell you the truth and not get easily killed by Shuukra," Ban said.

"And…and the IL project…"

"Was SAKURA's test on looking for that strong person, Hevn. It so happened we were the ones who went out as victors," Ban's voice was obviously reeling with pride, as he placed back his shades once again.

"I don't understand. Kagami and Takatori have been helping me all along…"

"But did you know they had been part of it? That you are not the accursed?"

Hevn did not speak anymore.

"They were able to only help you because _you_ were the one who approached them after the incident after the orphanage. The very same time you sold your memory so Shuukra wouldn't kill Mitsuki, your teacher, and Kagami. After you gave away your memory, you could only remember that you are the accursed root, the daughter of the cause, and you need to sacrifice your life by getting yourself killed together with him. But you know what? Shuukra will only get your _nonee_ and wreak havoc, Hevn. You can not kill him. Not until you're stronger."

……………

……………

……………

"So I must be stronger and get to him so I could…it doesn't change my fate…it only changed the time I have to die…"

"YOU AIN'T LISTENING!!" Ban bellowed once again. "WE TOLD YOU, YOU WILL NOT DIE!! THERE IS A WAY TO CREATE BALANCE—NOT BY YOUR SELF-DESTRUCTION!!"

Hevn's look was both hopeful and reproachful.

"I will tell you this, Hevn. To get the nonee out of your body—so you will not be killed—SAKURA need not capture Shuukra in a Re-Enegration cask, they only need a part of him, a part that could recognize it's him."

Hevn looked up at him.

"RE005 is _only_ about getting Shuukra's DNA."

_**000000000000000000000000000000**_

When Ban went out of the room, with Hevn already out a few minutes first, his face was dead serious and angry. By the looks of their expressions, Hevn was still not buying any of their explanations.

His eyes had not yet grown accustomed to the change of lighting yet when another sight had caught him stranded in a lawnmower doing snow cleaning….if it does exist.

"Amd—_hick!!_—hwee gwot weeeeeeaaaaaaaaaally—_hick!_—weeeeeeeeally—_hick!_—"

"Scared." There was a hint of a menacing disgust in it.

"Oww, yeiis—_hick!!_—Kwan-s—"

"_KAN WHAT THE # DID YOU THINK MAKING GINJI DRINK SAKE AT THIS TIME—??" _Ban had bellowed through gritted teeth.

A very strong though wiry-looking hand choked on Ban's neck so hard he had a slim—_very very_ slim—chance of breathing.

"_YOU !#&&(()!! I TRAINED YOU HARD ENOUGH TO BE AFRAID OF NOTHING, AND YOU FILTHIED OUR NAME BY GETTING SCARED OF A **RAT**??"_

"_IT WAS A !#$&&)() NYRAN!!!"_

"Twome-cha—_hick!!_—is shyucky—_hick!!—_en swisheeeeeee—_hick!!­_—"

"**_#$&&(())++++(&#!!!! GET OUTA HERE!!"_** the old woman snarled before she flung Ban onto the wall. It crumbled instantly.

"—_hick!!­_—" was all the speech Ginji could squeeze in with his delirious state.

They blinked, while Hevn looked even more sick. The next second Ban's form instantly sprang up from the rubble, his shades misaligned.

"!#$&$#!!!! You bet I'm outta here!!!" They did not even acknowledge the closing of the door, much more the _banging_ of it. Ginji turned towards her to take a closer look at her once again.

"—_hick!!_—how are y—_HEVN-SAN_!! _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU_?" How uncanny for one very drunk person to be so alert in so short a time.

"Nothing much," she snapped in a deliriously happy fashion.

"'Nothing'?" Kan reproved. "You look like you've been buried and dug up again! That's not _nothing_!!" She was just as severe about her looks as her grandson had been about her methods. There was no comfort in the world; nobody was being kind to her!

"I've had a headache," she grumbled, which is not entirely false, only that she had actually underestimated herself. She had the father and the mother of a headache and she wished she were dead. Everything was falling apart and if anybody said one kind to her, she'd cry!

"Hevn-san, please don't worry too much. I am sure—"

"—don't you see it, Ginji? I am the reason why you'll die!! Shuukra wouldn't have trapped you in this situation if he could only get me!!"

"Hevn-san, that is not true—"

"I accepted the job because I felt I haven't given you enough…I mean, the money. But when I heard the mission was about Re-Enegration and Shuukra…I tried to restrain you until it was too late…you two didn't give me a chance, remember? And since I haven't seen visions of you knowing about me or getting killed, I let you go…and since SAKURA knew the danger of you knowing…we kept what you two did not need to know," she then weakly laughed, getting strangled in her throat.

"But you completely forgot that Shuukra could block your own senses to do what he did to them…and you also have been blinded with what selected memory Shuukra left you," Kan predicted reproachfully, a smile curiously set in her thin lips, putting Hevn in despair once again.

"Before I knew it or could stop it…"

"That just only proves that even if you are powerful, you still cannot use it…especially with Shuukra more experienced than you are."

"Hevn, we didn't do this to survive. We did this for you."

"Eiji said that, too. Look where he is now."

"Hevn—"

"Whether you like it or not, whether _I _like it or not, the fact is Shuukra had been hunting me since I remember, Ginji. First for my power, then my innocence, then for my body. For all those years, I've never learned as I continuously fought him…until he was fed up and killed…and when that was not enough…"

"I said shut up already!!" Ban once again bellowed from the outside.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_Don't you see it? Couldn't you see why Shuukra wanted her so badly before the dial ends? They separated them in purpose before the dial could end so they couldn't be together and create eternal doom!! They knew Shuukra's had more knowledge about the nonee being in his possession—and therefore, more powerful—than Hevn then!! If Shuukra got to Hevn, he would have the upper hand…and the balance would never happen!! The elder's plan was to solve the imbalance through them once and for all. But now Hevn knows she is the other wielder of the nonee. And the dial is nearing so if we didn't do anything now she would die…along with Shuukra!!" Kagami had told Ban right after the woman left them._

No…she will not die. She won't, Ban grimly thought, conspiring ways to make Hevn finally listen and not just talk.

And also, conspire ways to get her to SAKURA before the time is up.


	17. The Other Side Thereafter II

**A/N: **

To hell with waiting for reviews when there are others who wanted this chapter already (especially after reading some private messages) and when I finally realized that _hits_ are better than reviews!! I promise to finish this, and this chapter had been waiting for so long to get posted!!! So here it is!! Gals—you know who you are—this is for you!! Hope you'll like this!!!

I won't explain much. Just put two and two together…but I think I've already given enough the last chapter, right?

Please review!!!

…

**THE OTHER SIDE THEREAFTER (2): **_**SHUUKRA**_

…

_For a moment, neither Ban nor Ginji talked. Especially Ginji, who had lived almost all his life in Infinite Castle, and just to think that Infinite Castle is another so-called _invention _of SAKURA._

"_You looked surprised, retrievers. Did you somehow understand what is happening? Have you remembered the IL project?"_

_For much to their surprise, Takatori opened his clothes and revealed his back to them. What they saw killed all nuances of speech this time._

_It was the same mark they had seen from both Mitsuki Sendoh and Shuukra._

"_Contrary to what you think, Midou Ban, SAKURA does not mark their employees. It was the __**nonee**__ which marked us, swearing us to silence or Hevn will die. Sooner you will have the same mark, too. And do you know what will happen? You will die together with Hevn because you were marked on her side. So even if I do want to tell her, I _**can't**_. Could you see the difference?"_

"_B-but you just said that you've been trying for years to help her—"_

"_You were not listening. We can not _tell _her, Midou. That doesn't mean we couldn't _act_ on it." _

"_And telling us that we're on Hevn's side…" Ginji trailed off._

"_Perhaps I had to explain more…better to let you know everything when you're already marked. And I mean it when I said that you're going to die along with Hevn because you already knew _a little_."_

_Silence. They knew that. But they didn't care anymore. They only want to get out of it…together with Hevn._

"_Infinite Castle was supposed to be one of my better plans for the future," Takatori started again. "Part of the budget is for keeping the place livable enough especially that the numbers are increasing. We tried to give these people a place to live, a place they could call their own, knowing that the world outside wouldn't be able to completely accept them. And only the gods could fully awaken their powers, so isn't it more appropriate that they live side by side?" _

"_Side by side? What do you…?" asked Ginji, quite curious and suddenly, his eyes bulged in full realization._

"_Yes. Infinite Castle is strategically located just below Babylon City. And because of that, Infinite Castle continues to live…not just because of money, but because of the abundance of light energy. More than one time did Infinite Castle help in maintaining the balance. Until we realized that it is slowly crumbling. It took us years to realize it. The moment I and Sendoh knew, it was already too late."_

_Until Ban couldn't stop himself anymore._

"_Who's Hevn for you, Takatori? Is she another of your experiments? Why do you care so much—?"_

"_Why do YOU care so much, Midou-kun? So much that you couldn't stop yourself asking the same question to me?" And it was practically all Takatori needed to do to shut the retriever up._

**(1)**

Tunishi Akira's back faced his son and his liege when they silently entered their headquarters. Now was the time to report.

"Chour…have you done your mission?"

The thief simply smiled mysteriously, a malicious glint in his eyes as if he was dwelling on very fond memories. "I hardly call it a mission. It had been the most exciting and delicious task one has given me. And don't worry, master, I already made the deal. Threatening to kill that stupid Mitsuki is enough to put her to submission."

"Very well, then. I will tell you when we'll start our operation. I'm just waiting for Sendoh and Takatori to leave for one of their stupid one-year species-saving project so we could move without any distraction."

"Yes, sir."

"I never thought you had such special ability, Chour."

"I also have to commend your son for his intelligence in discovering something so revolutionary, Tunishi-sama."

And they both laughed at the prospect of success.

**(2)**

When Robert, who was _very _happy after seeing Enid, met up with Mitsuki, who was _very_ poignant, he couldn't help but tap the latter's shoulder and ask, "Mitsuki, what's wrong?"

"She didn't come to see me."

"Ah. Clematis. Didn't she tell you that she was busy running errands for Lady Dagmar?"

"But she always managed to to come meet me when she knows I'll be leaving without coming back that soon."

"Sendoh. This may seem selfish of me but I want you to forget about that now. We have a mission to accomplish."

"I know," Mitsuki hissed, but his anger was not for his co-partner. "_I know."_

_**(Five years after…)**_

"Mother!!" a childishly shrill voice stopped clematis in her task and went out to see her son running about. So energetic, so happy, so innocent. It was a sunny day at Infinite Castle once again.

She sighed. "What is it again, _çoulre_?"

"Enid-chan is here to see you!!" he announced, more enthusiastically this time. At the sound of her name, Clematis stopped everything altogether and rushed to the door to welcome her friend. "Enid!!"

"Oh, Clematis, it's nice to see you, too!! And, no, no one's noticed or followed me here."

"Enid-chan!!" the child once again shouted to seek the woman's attention.

"Oh, and isn't this my cute, cuddly Shuukra-kun?? And you're what, five years old already?"

"Enid-chan, I can marry you when I grow up, can't I? You're so pretty!!" And the once-anointed none only laughed good-naturedly. "Hmmm…let's just see when you already grow up, eh? But why won't you just have my daughter?"

"Is she as beautiful as you?"

"Much, much more beautiful."

"Okay!!"

"Shuukra, your aunt Enid and I will talk now. We would like to ask for some privacy, please."

"Hai, mother!! Ja, kaa-san, Enid-chan!!"

When the kid scampered off again, the atmosphere was all seriousness. "Enid…what will I do?" Clematis asked miserably.

"I hope I can help you more…but you cannot go on forever hiding, Clematis. Mitsuki has to know."

"But he's not _his _son!! And having a son from Infinite Castle is—!!"

"Unusual, but not illegal," Enid finished for her.

After hearing that, Clematis' eyes rounded. "Oh…no…you don't mean…"

"Oh, yes, Clematis!! I'm having a child!!!"

"You aren't—!!"

"So there's no need to hide. It doesn't matter who Shuukra's father is. I already told Lady Dagmar, Clematis. And Babylon's been waiting for you to return. We can protect you there."

"Y-you…how could you??? And you tried to hide it from m—?"

"Clematis, I've been trying to tell you when I arrived. My mind's been fully open to you…you just didn't read it…I will return for your decision."

**(3)**

When Enid returned the next day, she was shocked to see a sobbing Clematis clutching a piece of paper. Shuukra was not around. Reading her mind, Enid could only gasp, "Oh, Clematis, did Chour get him?"

"I don't know!!! He just told me that he saw a weird guy with long hair and funny eyes!! I knew it was him so I kept him inside to meet with Chour. The next moment he was gone, but when I went inside the house Shuukra was not there!!"

"Clematis…do you want me—?"

"No!! Didn't you read me? This paper has threatened me enough that I couldn't even tell you what it says!! So please, Enid, just leave me alone!!"

**(4)**

At the moment Shuukra saw her coming, his eyes watered. "Mother, I_—mmpphhh_!!"

Chour had tugged on the cloth so hard Shuukra felt like his mouth is to be ripped in half. "Oh…so we're back to being one happy family, eh, Clematis? Tired of hiding from me?"

"What are you doing—my son has got nothing to do with this!!!"

"Ah, but you're wrong there, Clematis, _our_ son is my insurance after all…so you've finally decided to make a decision?"

"Yes. Leave my son alone and I'll open Babylon for you."

When the portal finally opened, Clematis turned around only to see Chour carrying her son.

_Her son_.

"That's my lovely lady…now, if you don't mind, I'm taking my son with me for a little father-son adventure!!"

"Chour!! How dare you—!!"

"You do not plan to get me stranded inside your dimension now, do you, Clematis? Just open the portal back and I'll give you back our son."

**(5)**

The alarm rang an hour too late.

Chour was a very special creature of Infinite Castle. He was not a thief for nothing at all. His special ability could penetrate to any boundary by simply overpowering it with his own. Just a few flares and finally he was able to steal the small glowing ball inside the flask in no time.

He couldn't believe that such a small thing could provide such power.

And now he only had one more step to go, as Clematis started to open the portal for him to go back to Infinite Castle: meet his masters who are already in Zebulon and make the nonee work, of course.

And isn't it just lovely that only _his_ Shuukra has that ability, combined by both his and Clematis' powers.

And he couldn't just help himself from smirking as he remembered those many times he had tried to make the baby with that lovely, soft body of Clematis'.

Although the little gremlin did have most of his temper…even in such a very young age.

"Let me go you big _f—g_ monster!! I wanna see my mother!! Let me go—!!"

"Oh…I'm sorry Shuukra-boy," Chour half-crooned, "but I plan not to return you to your mother _yet_. After all, you do not want your mother to die, do you?"

"W…w-what are y—?"

"Hush, little devil. Clematis is my _mate_, after all. Don't you worry. I just want you to open a little box for me and I'm sure that it is all for the best. I'll let both you and your mother free…_eh_?"

**(6)**

When Shuukra was finally rescued and taken from Chour's corpse, Kanami turned to the Jagan wielder. "We thank you for the assistance, Midou-san," he proffered somberly.

They watched the scared Shuukra, as he desperately ran to meet her just-as-frantic mother. Mitsuki had easily covered them all in a hug while Enid and Takatori stood in a corner. Robert's eyes were dim.

The near middle-aged woman only huffed. "I was only doing it for my personal reasons. I thought that if I stop my _only student_ from opening the portal, I can have the nonee by myself."

Kanami only raised his brows at the woman's honesty. "What made you stop?"

"I don't want to die. That power is too dangerous for me. Have you listened to anything I said? And here I thought you people are mind-readers."

"Hai, you told us how the kid had easily reacted when the portal opened—"

"—a very rare case," the woman interjected.

"—and how he had managed to use the nonee which had destroyed Chour."

"It could've killed that kid, too, if I hadn't closed the portal soon. You better take careful attention to that boy. His powers could be formidable if you don't seal it."

Kanami fought the urge to sigh. "So I assume that Tunishi Akira and his son will never be able to get out of Zebulon, yes?"

"There's my _only _student's corpse, idiot. So there's only the two of us left. Unless, of course, we both produce an offspring."

"I'm sorry, but I'm already taken as we speak, Midou-san. And my _son _is already a year old and a half."

The woman huffed again. "I ain't suggesting anything. And I do have a twenty-nine year-old son, idiot, who already has a nine-month old son. So guess we overcrowd you a bit, huh?"

Then both saw that signal of light shooting right through the sky.

"Huh…I guess your elder wants to see all of you soon."

**(7)**

The moment Clematis saw the mark on Enid, she already knew.

Inside the flask, Shuukra was weeping very badly beside Enid. Her heart wrenching, she turned to her side and her eyes pleaded with the elder nonee. But the elder continued to be adamant about it.

"You know what this means, Clematis."

"But my Shuukra is only five years old!!"

"Lady Dagmar, please!! **She** is only a baby!!"

"I'm sorry, Clematis, Enid. But the nonee has decided for itself. It took charge once again…I'm afraid…this is the consequence you have to pay."

"But Shuukra and my daughter didn't do anything!!"

"She is the product of your sins!! Along with SAKURA, along with Clematis, along with Infinite Castle!! If we'd have just accepted to our fate and did not allow our emotions to get over, this wouldn't have happened. If you haven't met that mortal…you wouldn't have such feelings!! We have to suffer the consequences for having that nonee cask stolen by Chour!"

"_But he's my son!!"_

"Mother, I don't wanna die!!" Shuukra cried from below.

"_Enough!! Your son has a __**curse**__ and he will be the source of our doom!! It wouldn't have been a problem if he and his __**father**__ hadn't touched __**and**__ used the nonee even if he wasn't the anointed one!! He had caused the imbalance this time and he must be extinguished at once!!"_

"Mother…" Shuukra wept once again.

Lady Dagmar's cold eyes settled onto Enid once more. "You know that you are again marked as the anointed none, Enid. The cask where the nonee usually lies is already empty. It already has fused with your body. You know what to do. The sooner it gets done, the shorter it gets to move on…now do the ritual, Enid!!"

"B-but…my b-baby…will die as an _aftereffect_ if I do the ritual!!"

"ENID!!! This is what I mean by letting your emotions take over!! Do your DUTY!!"

"Lady Dagmar—" Robert protested, "the baby's my—"

He was easily cut off by the elder's deathly stare.

Though Enid bit her lip to prevent herself from crying, she started chanting.

'_Oçaeriei, misuearei, lithuarei…'_

The nonee started glowing in Enid's hands once again.

'_Oçiaeusi, mireiumea, areolius…'_

The ball of energy _coming out_ of Enid's body was the first thing.

The next instant, what they saw was a stray blast.

What they heard instantly after was a woman's screams.

The last thing they saw was a disaster.

**(8)**

Between the stray blasts getting stronger and stronger, lying between Enid and Shuukra was a body. A twitching body of a woman's…whose soul is starting to diminish.

"_Mother!!"_

"CLEMATIS!!!"

Lady Dagmar lay unmoving. Her eyes bore shock as she saw those blasts once again.

"Enid, what are you doing??? Finish the ritual!!!" Kanami demanded.

"B-but—!!!"

"_But what???"_

"I couldn't control it!!! I do not know what happened—I just couldn't control it!!!"

"_WHAT???"_

Besides all the frantic activity inside the flask, Shuukra could only lie together with his mother who was slowly diminishing. A bloodied finger ran through Shuukra's pale, tear-stricken face. Clematis smiled with much effort.

"Shuukra…"

"Mother…no!!!"

"Shhh…oh…Shuukra…"

"Mother…please…" Shuukra wept again.

"Oh, S-Shuukra…I love you…I love you so, so much…"

"Mother!!!"

"…don't forget that…my son…"

"_Mother!!!"_

And that was when the finger started falling down. It didn't even reach the floor when it finally disappeared.

"Clematis!!!"

"_MOTHER!!!" _The last thing they knew, the nonee was completely out of control from Enid's reach and it blew up and blasted a splintering array of energy and light, enough to destroy the whole of Babylon City.

Then everything went dark.

**(9)**

Enid woke up with Robert and Mitsuki at both her sides. But when she saw Shuukra lying limp at the other side, her heart was so full of darkening agony that she let out a gasping sob.

Mitsuki was still looking down with both sadness and guilt when Robert hugged her tight.

"Enid, oh, finally, you're awake!! What happened in there?"

But the woman only sobbed more. "Lady Dagmar—w-what…?"

The elder sighed grimly. "When you lost your control over the nonee, one of its blasts went haywire. Because the nonee knew that Clematis was opposing to the obliteration of Shuukra, she was hit."

"_NO!!! Not Clematis!!"_

And the room fell in a flurry of gasps once more.

"But that's just not what happened, Enid. That _cursed child _knew that he could control the nonee so he tried reviving his mother until we were able to stop him—"

"_F—K YOU ENID!! YOU KILLED HER!! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"_

"Kanami!! Restrain the cursed child at once!!" After Kanami had effectively restrained the still cursing Shuukra, Lady Dagmar looked at Enid gravely.

"And now, we have to know why you were not able to perform the ritual, Enid…Enid…?"

"L-Lady…Dagmar…it's not here…"

"What do you mean, 'it's not here'?" And when she saw what Enid was doing, she was more shocked than before.

Enid was as shocked as the rest of them were.

"Lady Dagmar…my mark…"

When Enid was previously marked, it rested between the valley of her breasts. But now, it was not there.

The mark _moved._

_In her abdomen._

And all of them could only gape at it in shock. Slowly, Lady Dagmar traced the mark with a finger amidst Enid's cries.

"Enid…I'm sorry…"

"…oh _no_…"

"The nonee…it has not chosen you after all…"

"…_n-no_…"

"It has _anointed _your _daughter_."

**(10)**

"_F—K YOU, ENID!! IF NOT FOR YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER, MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE BEEN ALIVE UNTIL NOW!!"_

"Silence, _cursed child_!! Don't act as if you haven't aided in all of this!! For your impudence, you will be banished to a place where you could never escape until the new nonee has been trained with the skills to _destroy_ you!!"

Just both saddened and angered by his mother's death, Shuukra's glowed to a violent aura. "I WILL KILL YOU!! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!"

"Kanami. You know what to do with the child. Open the portal at once."

"Yes, Lady Dagmar."

Then she settled her eyes on Enid's belly once again. "You know that a none would _at least_ be ten years old to be an anointed none, right, Enid?"

"Yes, Lady Dagmar."

"And yet, it has marked your daughter already. Do you know what that means?"

"I-it m-means…" Enid's voice trembled, still looking down.

"A mark before her birth means the nonee already owned her soul, Enid, you know that. This also means that the nonee had been awakened in a _fractured_ state—I knew it from the moment Shuukra tried to revive Clematis. Shuukra has _stolen half _the nonee's powers. Your daughter _naturally_ has the other half. If both stayed here with both unstable powers, Babylon will be destroyed. I had to seal their powers until they are capable enough and banish that cursed child and your daughter away from us and from each other until she becomes strong enough to use the nonee and destroy the cursed child who had stolen half the nonee's powers."

"Did this mean…?"

"Takatori. This kind of occurrence only happens when a nonee decides _severe _punishment from being manipulated. After the birth of your child, you nor Enid shall never see her again."

"B-but…Lady Dagmar…why?" Robert asked, aghast.

"This is the nonee's way to ensure that its decision will not be altered in any way. A shaman will accompany your daughter to guide her in her journey. And you had been sorely marked by the nonee as well…to warn you that if you but try finding her and tell her your identities as parents, thus, disowning the nonee's claim on your daughter's soul, she will be automatically consumed by it. And you know just what would happen if this happens, right?"

Enid sobbed once again.

"You also know that this time, when a nonee marks an unborn child…there is no other way."

"W-what—?"

"The complete sacrifice. The original ritual. _Self-destruction_."

"NO!!!"

"I'm sorry, but we have experienced how grave the consequences had been when we altered the ritual. There is no other way. Your daughter will die when the nonee's dial strikes. We just have to make sure that the cursed child will not get to her before she is ready enough to overpower him. Takatori, the nonee does not warn lightly. If you interfere once more…you know what will happen."

And that was when Lady Dagmar left the room. "You only have eight months to be with your daughter, Enid, Takatori. I'm sorry."

And the elder left them in their agony.

…

…

"_And so…with only eight months left, we named our daughter…" Takatori added just a little miserably._

_And they just knew what he was about to say next._

"_We called her Shuri…"_

_They stilled._

"…_but the woman who had taken her in Russia named my daughter…Hevn."_

…

**- xxx -**

…


End file.
